An unusual company
by Snape Nuts
Summary: Vous avez bien dit 'une' Gandalf ? Une femme ! /Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Elle nous accompagnera/Puis-je au moins savoir quel mensonge vous avez dû inventer pour qu'une femme accepte cette aventure ?/ 'J'ai besoin de votre aide pour une aventure, ce sera très dangereux et vous n'en reviendrait probablement pas vivante. Acceptez-vous ? '.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je viens avec ma toute première Fanfiction sur le Hobbit j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! J'ai complètement bouleversé mes habitudes car pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai créé un OC ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter ( ah si navrée pour l'orthographe je suis une désolation pour la langue française xD) je vais beaucoup me baser sur les films (Je n'aime pas vraiment faire ça mais il y a beaucoup de scènes dans les films que je trouve intéressantes à développer )bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : l'univers merveilleux de la terre du milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf Dylis. Une grande partie de cette fiction ( pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité…) s'inspire des films de Peter Jackson.**

* * *

**An unusual company**

**Prologue**

La porte du _Poney Fringant_ claqua faisant frissonner les quelques clients accoudés au comptoir. Il y avait foule ce soir-là dans l'auberge, probablement dû au temps médiocre qui avait forcé les voyageurs à y faire une halte. Un grand homme vêtu d'un long manteau gris sur lequel goutait sa longue barbe grise, traversa la salle encombrée de monde pour se diriger vers une table un peu isolée, dans un coin plus sombre et surtout beaucoup moins bruyant où un autre homme qui semblait bien plus petit était assis, son capuchon cachant une partie de son visage. Le grand homme qui n'était autre que Gandalf le gris prit place en face de lui et passa rapidement commende à une serveuse proche de leur table. Le magicien ne prit la parole qu'une fois servit :

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Thorïn Oakenshield !

\- Avez-vous trouvé un cambrioleur Gandalf ? demanda le nain sans plus de cérémonie.

Le magicien grimaça face au manque de courtoisie de son interlocuteur mais répondit tout de même :

-J'ai trouvé la personne idéale ! Bilbo Baggins, un Hobbit de la Comté.

\- Je croyais que les Hobbits étaient des êtres pacifiques et qu'ils fuyaient plus que tout au monde les aventures ! s'exclama Thorïn.

-Il va falloir faire confiance à mon jugement Thorïn Oakenshield ! dit Gandalf en poussant devant lui un bout de parchemin.

\- Une carte pour vous rendre chez ce cher Bilbo demain, dit-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Thorïn. Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de difficultés à trouver l'endroit, ce n'est pas très loin de Bree.

\- Soit, si vous êtes su sûr de vous…

-Mais bien entendu que je le suis !

-Alors à demain.

Thorïn fourra la carte dans sa poche avec la très nette intention de se lever quand Gandalf l'arrêta.

-Une petite minute mon ami, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire.

Le nain poussa un profond soupir.

\- Quoi donc ?

Gandalf jeta un regard autour de lui et se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Thorïn, il vous faut une aide extérieure.

Le nain se redressa sur sa chaise en laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, ce n'était pas la première fois que lui et Gandalf avait cette conversation. Le vieux magicien pensait que la présence de la race des hommes dans la compagnie serait nécessaire. La première fois que le sujet avait été mis sur table Thorïn avait refusé catégoriquement puis il avait réfléchi, parmi les nains qui l'accompagnaient il savait pertinemment que certain n'était pas en mesure de mener un combat. Son esprit dériva vers Ori qui n'avait jamais utilisé d'autres armes que son lance-pierre et il doutait que le cambrioleur choisi par Gandalf ait déjà magné une arme autre qu'un couteau de cuisine. Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

-Personne n'acceptera jamais Gandalf.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du vieil homme, c'était gagner.

\- Détrompez-vous j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. C'est une très bonne combattante et de plus suffisamment maligne pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis inutiles.

\- Vous avez bien dit « une » Gandalf ? Une femme ! C'est ridicule et bien trop dangereux !

-Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Elle nous accompagnera, je me fais bien moins de soucis pour sa sécurité que pour la vôtre !

\- Puis-je au moins savoir quel mensonge vous avez dû inventer pour qu'une femme accepte cette aventure ?

\- Eh bien je lui ai dit mot pour mot « J'ai besoin de votre aide pour une aventure, ce sera très dangereux et vous n'en reviendrait probablement pas vivante. Acceptez-vous ? ». Je sais très bien que cette idée vous paraît absurde Thorïn mais croyez-moi cela vaut mieux pour nous tous. Nous la retrouverons au _Dragon Vert_ après notre départ.

L'héritier de Durin se pinça l'arrête du nez, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Gandalf, puis d'un vague signe de la main il lui fit savoir qu'il avait compris et s'en alla sans un mot de plus passablement énerver par le magicien.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est très court mais ne vous inquiéter pas les autres chapitres seront plus longs. Je pense que je ferais des petites notes en fin de chapitre pour expliquer quelques détails ou répondre à vos questions si quelque chose ne vous a pas paru très clair.**

**Pour le coup je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur le prologue mis à part peut-être que j'ai présenté Thorïn de façon un peu misogyne xD**

**Pour ce qui est de la parution des chapitres j'aurais bien voulu vous dire que je posterais de façon régulière mais c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais été capable de faire ^^**

**Pour finir eh bien euh…je n'ai plus rien à dire…ah si ! Une tit reviews siouplais ? * regard de Hobbit battu ***

**En tout cas Merci d'avoir lu )**

**Nuts**


	2. Mr Bilbo Baggins, pour vous servir

**Disclaimer : l'univers merveilleux de la terre du milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf de Dylis. Une grande partie de cette fiction (pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité…) s'inspire des films de Peter Jackson.**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Mr Bilbo Baggins, pour vous servir_

En ce beau mercredi matin, Bilbo Baggins se réveilla avec la très nette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, mais après tout s'il avait oublié c'est que ça ne devait être qu'une chose bien désagréable. Il ne vit donc aucun intérêt à essayer de s'en souvenir. La mémoire ne revint à Bilbo qu'à l'heure du thé quand la sonnette retentie soudain. La veille il avait invité Gandalf à prendre le thé après que celui-ci l'eut grandement perturbé avec un discours des plus étranges à propos d'une aventure ! Mais pourquoi diable l'avait-il invité ? Sûrement son côté Took qui faisait des siennes. Bilbo se précipita vers l'entrée alors que la sonnette retentissait à nouveau. Ouvrant rapidement la porte, il s'apprêtait à s'excuse auprès de Gandalf pour l'avoir oublié quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec…

\- Dwalin, pour vous servir, dit le nouvel arrivant en s'inclinant.

En face de notre cher hobbit se trouvait un nain, baraqué, tatoué et armé jusqu'à la barbe !

\- Euh…Bilbo Baggins ! Pour vous servir. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ?

-Non.

Le nain entra sans même que Bilbo eut le temps de l'y inviter le laissant bredouillant sur le palier.

\- Où est-ce mon gars ? C'est par là ? demanda Dwalin

\- Que…qu'est-ce qui est par là ?

-Le souper ! Il y a dit qu'il y aurait à manger et en quantité. Répondit Dwalin en lançant sa cape de voyage dans les bras de Bilbo.

\- Il a dit…mais qui a dit ?

Bilbo n'entendit pas de réponse car bien que surpris, il est dans la nature des hobbits d'être de bon hôtes (même quand les invités ne sont pas désirés.)C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'empressa d'aller chercher des gâteaux et de la bière. Il se passa un peu de temps après qu'ils se soient attablés et la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

-Ça doit être la porte, dit Dwalin.

_Evidement, que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre,_ pensa Bilbo.

Il alla l'ouvrir et vit…

\- Balin, pour vous servir. Dit le vieux nain à la barbe blanche qui se trouvait sur le seuil.

\- Bonsoir…

\- Oui, oui il fait bon, bien qu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit…suis-je en retard ? demanda-t-il en serrant la main du hobbit perplexe.

\- En retard pour…quoi ?

Mais Bilbo n'eut jamais de réponse car Balin venait d'apercevoir l'autre nain.

\- Ho ! Bonsoir mon frère !

Dwalin se tourna vers lui avec un ricanement ténébreux.

-Par ma barbe ! Tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois !

\- Plus gros, pas plus petit et suffisamment intelligent pour nous deux.

Bilbo sursauta quand il vit les deux frères cogner leurs têtes violemment l'une contre l'autre. Les nains avaient de bien drôles de coutumes.

Il ne fallut pas une minute de plus pour que notre hobbit voit son garde-manger se vider un peu plus. A plusieurs reprises il fit part aux deux nains de son hypothèse selon laquelle tous deux se seraient trompé de maison mais aucun ne sembla l'écouter. La sonnette retentit pour la troisième fois.

Bilbo se précipita à la porte, bien préparé cette fois-ci pour y voir un nain de l'autre côté. Ce fut donc avec un petit gémissement plaintif qu'il accueillit non pas un mais deux nains.

\- Fili ! Dit le premier qui avait des cheveux blonds.

\- Et Kili ! Ajouta celui aux cheveux bruns.

\- Pour vous servir ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Les nouveaux venus semblaient bien plus jeunes que Dwalin et Balin.

\- Vous devez être Mr. Boggins, s'exclama Kili.

\- Non vous n'entrez pas vous vous tromper de maison ! dit Bilbo passablement énervé, il n'aimait pas qu'on écorche son nom.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est annulé ?

\- Personne ne nous a prévenus !

\- Non rien n'a été annulé mais…

\- Ha, je suis soulagé ! s'exclama Kili en entrant dans la maison suivit de son frère.

Fili retira les armes qu'il portait et les fourra dans les bras du hobbit.

\- Faites attention je viens de les faires affuter.

Jamais Bilbo n'avait tenu d'armes dans ces bras et il se dit à ce moment-là qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de la situation. Mais les deux jeunes frères étaient déjà partie aider Balin et Dwalin à déplacer meubles et nourriture pour que « tout le monde puisse entrer » et Bilbo sentit la panique l'envahir de plus en plus vite. Combien devaient encore venir ? Comme pour répondre à sa question la sonnette retentit une quatrième fois.

\- Il n'y a personne ! Allez-vous-en ! Il y a déjà bien trop de nains dans ma salle à manger ! hurla-t-il en jetant les armes de Fili sur une chaise.

\- Et si c'est une andouille qui me fait une farce alors…

Il tira brusque la porte vers lui ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber huit nains sur son palier, à leur suite se tenait…

\- Gandalf, souffla Bilbo.

Le magicien lui adressa un sourire entendu, bien amusé par la situation. Les nains se relevèrent difficilement (le plus volumineux était tombé au-dessus) et se présentèrent à Bilbo (Oïn, Gloïn, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur s'il avait bien compris) ils lui offrirent tous leurs services et Bilbo eut du mal à retenir la remarque qui lui brulait les lèvres et qui démontrait que le plus grand service que ces nains pourraient lui rendre serait de quitter sa maison. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger et se saluèrent d'une façon que Bilbo n'aurait pas pu imaginer plus bruyante.

Les nains s'attaquèrent tous à la nourriture qu'ils trouvaient, Bilbo faillit dire quelque chose à Bifur qui emportait son vin mais il se ravisa (peut-être était-ce la hache plantée dans le crâne du nain qui l'en dissuada). Même Gandalf aida à mettre la table ce qui n'en énerva que plus Bilbo. Le magicien se moquait-il de lui ?

Après avoir dévasté ses réserves de nourriture les nains se mirent en tête de ranger la vaisselle…à leur façon. Bilbo n'eut jamais aussi peur pour ses assiettes !

\- Misère de misère ! La peste soit de ces nains !

\- Que vous arrive-t-il mon cher Bilbo. Demanda Gandalf en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Il m'arrive que des nains débarquent chez moi, ils pillent mon garde-manger et que je ne sais même pas la raison de tout cela !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Bilbo je vous expliquerais tout quand il sera là.

\- Quoi…quand qui sera là ? Gandalf qui doit encore venir ? S'énerva Bilbo.

Trois coups secs frappés à la porte retentirent dans toute la maison et là le silence se fit parmi les nains, plus un seul ne parlait et Bilbo compris tout de suite que le nouvel arrivant tant attendu par Gandalf était le chef de cette ô combien joyeuse compagnie.

_Au moins lui il n'a pas sonné_ pensa Bilbo.

\- Hum, c'est lui, dit Gandalf en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit de tous les nains et de Bilbo.

Le magicien ouvrit la porte laissant apparaitre Thorïn Oakenshield.

-Gandalf, salua-t-il en entrant sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres personnes présentes. Vous aviez dit que l'endroit était facile à trouver, je me suis perdu, deux fois ! Je n'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte.

Gandalf sourit, la situation avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser mais Bilbo ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans. Soudain quelque chose vint s'imposer à son esprit.

\- Un signe ! S'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a pas de signe sur la porte elle a été repeinte la semaine dernière !

\- Mais si qu'il y a un signe sur la porte ! S'exclama Gloin. Si je me souviens bien c'est ce qui veut dire dans le métier _cambrioleur désire bon boulot, comportant sensations fortes et rémunération raisonnable._

\- Mais…non…ce n'est pas…

\- Il y a bien un signe sur la porte Bilbo, je l'ai tracé moi-même dit Gandalf. Bilbo Baggins permettez-moi que je vous pressente te le chef de cette compagnie : Thorïn Oakenshield !

\- Alors, c'est votre hobbit, dit Thorïn.

Son ton déplut beaucoup à Bilbo.

\- Dites-moi Mr. Baggins vous êtes vous souvent battu ? Demanda Thorïn en tournant autour de lui.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ?

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes pour ne rien vous cacher, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce si important.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, il a plus l'allure d'un épicier que d'un cambrioleur, dit Thorïn.

Bilbo conclu donc que tenir une conversation avec Thorïn Oakenshield risquait d'être compliqué et qu'il ne s'y risquerait pas. Les nains s'en retournèrent à la salle à manger en ricanant à remarque de Thorïn et Bilbo se retint une nouvelle fois de les mettre à la porte mais au lieu de ça en bon hobbit qu'il était il servit une soupe au chef de la compagnie (à défaut d'autre chose car le garde-manger avait bien diminué). S'ensuivit alors une longue conversation que Bilbo ne comprit pas vraiment impliquant les nains des sept royaumes. Thorïn expliqua alors qu'ils ne se joindraient pas à eux.

\- Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre, fit Thorïn.

\- Vous…vous lancez dans une quête ? demanda Bilbo, son côté Took était bien trop curieux !

\- Bilbo, mon cher ami il nous faudrait un peu de clarté, dit Gandalf.

Bilbo alla donc cherchez un chandelier et quand il revint le magicien avait étalé sur la table une grande carte qui passionna tout de suite Bilbo, il adorait les cartes.

-Loin à l'est par-delà les monts et les rivières, les terres boisées et les terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire, commença Gandalf.

-La montagne solitaire, lu Bilbo.

\- Oui ! Oïn a interprété les présages et les présages disent que l'heure est venue ! dit Gloïn.

Les nains ne semblaient pas d'accord avec ce que venait d'annoncer Gloïn et Bilbo cru même voir Dori lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Les corbeaux ont été vu s'en retournant vers la montagne comme cela avait était prédit, quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan, à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin. ajouta le dit Oïn.

Bilbo sursauta et s'arracha à sa contemplation de la carte.

\- Une bête…vous avez dit une bête ? Quelle bête ?

\- C'est surement une allusion à Smaug le terrible, dit Bofur. Première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des couteaux de bouché, grand amateur de métal précieux...

\- Merci, je sais ce qu'est un dragon, interrompit Bilbo.

\- J'ai pas peur de lui ! S'exclama Ori. Je me sens prêt ! Il va voir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon !

\- Reste assis, grogna Dori en repoussant son frère sur sa chaise.

Bilbo se demanda comment Gandalf avait-il pu penser un seul instant qu'ils pourraient parvenir à bout de leur quête. Les paroles que Balin ajouta firent éco à ses pensées.

\- La tâche serait déjà assez difficile avec une armée derrière nous, mais nous ne sommes que treize et pas les treize meilleurs…ni les plus intelligents.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot ? s'emporta Nori.

Le ton montait et Bilbo se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de réellement congédier ses invités. Mais il n'en fit rien, Fili avait tapé sur la table attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

\- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux mais nous sommes des guerriers ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Eh bien mon cher Fili, c'est bien que vous abordiez ce sujet car il se trouve que j'ai…établi un petit changement de programme.

Thorïn lança un regard exaspéré à Gandalf.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « un petit changement de programme » ? Demanda Kili.

\- Vous aviez tous des inquiétudes quant au fait d'être dans la compagnie, j'ai donc cherché un cambrioleur comme me l'a demandé Thorïn, puis je me suis dit qu'un membre de plus serait nécessaire, quelqu'un qui puisse se battre contre...

\- Et vous n'auriez pas pu simplement trouver un cambrioleur qui soit en mesure de se défendre ! Parce que je ne pense pas que celui-ci puisse nous être utile à quoique se soit ! interrompit Thorïn en désignant le hobbit d'un mouvement de tête.

Bilbo répliqua que de toute façon il n'avait pas la moindre intention de se joindre à eux mais personne ne sembla l'écouter.

\- Si je dis que Bilbo Baggins est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur ! Et si je dis que vous avez besoin d'un autre membre dans votre compagnie c'est que vous en avez besoin Thorïn Oakenshield ! s'énerva Gandalf.

\- Mr. Gandalf, dit Dori. Je pense pouvoir dire que la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la compagnie ne serait pas vraiment un problème pour nous tous (il lança un regard inquiet à Thorïn mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction) mais vous ne trouverez jamais quelqu'un à temps.

\- Oh mais détrompez-vous maître Dori j'ai déjà trouvé, elle a accepté à la seconde où je lui ai proposé.

\- C'est une femme ! s'étonna Gloïn.

Des murmures passèrent parmi les nains, ils semblaient tous curieux ou déconcerté et seul Thorïn resta stoïque.

\- Oui maître Gloïn c'est une femme, elle se prénomme Dylis et je puis vous assurer que c'est une des meilleures guerrières que nous puissions espérer.

\- Vous m'aviez aussi assuré que ce hobbit avait l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur et que cette maison serait facile à trouver, autant dire que j'hésite à me fier une nouvelle fois à vos paroles, dit soudainement Thorïn.

Bilbo ne releva même pas la remarque, il était bien trop captivé par la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- Eh bien il va falloir me faire confiance, nous la retrouverons demain matin de bonne heure au _Dragon vers_, elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait nous procurer des poneys.

\- Il y a un problème Gandalf, intervint Balin. Même si nous réussissons à nous rendre à la montagne solitaire la grande porte n'en est pas moins sellée, nous n'avons aucun moyen d'y entrer.

\- Cela mon cher Balin n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Gandalf sortit alors de son manteau gris une clé qu'il tendit à Thorïn.

\- Comment avez-vous eu ça murmura-t-il en la prenant.

\- Elle m'a été confié par votre père, par Thraïn pour que je la garde en lieu sûr, elle est à vous maintenant.

Il lui indiqua la carte toujours sur la table.

\- Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures.

\- Il y a donc une autre entrée ! S'exclama Kili.

\- Encore faut-il la trouver, les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes, dit Gandalf. La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais dans la terre du milieu d'autres le peuvent.

Il jeta un regard entendu à Thorïn et celui-ci fronça les sourcils, visiblement ce sujet avait déjà été abordé.

\- La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux je pense que c'est faisable, continua Gandalf.

\- Donc il faut un cambrioleur ! Dit Ori.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bilbo qui fût déstabilisé de cette soudaine attention.

\- Oh…moi ? Non, non, non je ne suis pas un cambrioleur je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie !

\- J'ai bien peur de devoir être d'accord avec Mr. Baggins, il n'a rien d'un cambrioleur, fit Balin.

Bilbo opina du chef.

\- Et pourtant il est le mieux placé ce rôle, protesta Gandalf. Les hobbits ont le pas léger et peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent.

A ce moment-là, le hobbit en question l'aurait bien voulu.

\- Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est inconnue ce qui nous laisse un très net avantage.

Ah oui le dragon…c'est qu'il l'aurait presque oublié celui-là.

\- J'ai choisi Mr. Baggins comme étant le quatorzième de cette compagnie et croyez-moi il a beaucoup plus à offrir qu'il n'en donne l'air, ou même qu'il ne l'imagine

Thorïn s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Gandalf l'en empêcha :

\- Je le répète, il va falloir me faire confiance.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant et le nain finit par accepter.

\- Entendus, nous ferons à votre façon, Balin donne lui le contra.

Le vieux nain tendit alors un parchemin à Bilbo.

\- C'est un contrat classique : remboursement des frais personnels, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques ect.

\- Des…des obsèques…

Il parcourut le parchemin en marmonnant, puis se figea quelques instants.

\- Lacération…une éviscération !...INCINERATION !

\- Oh oui il fait fondre la chaire sur vos os en un clin d'œil, dit Bofur avec nonchalance.

\- Ah…

\- Ça va mon gars ? Demanda Balin.

\- Oui, je me sens faible.

\- C'est comme un four, avec des ailes.

\- De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air…

\- Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et POUF ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres.

C'est donc bien plus rassuré que Bilbo s'évanouit.

\- J'ai peut-être manqué de tact non ? Demanda Bofur.

Gandalf poussa un soupir exaspéré et l'envoya porter Bilbo sur un fauteuil. Suite à cela les nains se dispersèrent dans la maison, seuls Thorïn et Gandalf restèrent à table.

\- Je ne peux pas vous garantir la sécurité de ce hobbit Gandalf ainsi que celle de…cette femme en qui vous semblez avoir si confiance.

\- Je me chargerais de la sécurité de Bilbo autant que possible. Pour ce qui est de Dylis je vous l'ai déjà dit, sa sécurité ne m'inquiète pas, par contre je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait mon entière confiance.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Vous souhaitez que quelqu'un qui risque de nous trahir se joigne à nous !

Le ton commençait à monter.

-Non n'ayez crainte Thorïn, c'est moi qui vous ai poussé à récupérer Erebor je ne me risquerais pas à mettre votre quête en danger. Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que votre but n'est pas le sien, tout ce qu'elle recherche c'est une aventure.

\- Elle a accepté pour combler un ennui ? Gandalf c'est beaucoup trop risqué !

\- Nous ferons les choses à ma façon, n'oubliez pas. Maintenant si vous me le permettez je vais convaincre notre cher Bilbo de laisser son côté Took prendre le dessus.

Thorïn ne répondit pas, le magicien s'apprêtait à sortir quand soudain il s'arrêta et ajouta :

\- J'ai failli oublier, comment diable avait vous fait pour vous perdre deux fois ? La carte que je vous ai donnée était on ne peut plus clair !

Le roi sous la montagne marmonna quelque chose à propos de maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes sans même lever les yeux vers Gandalf ce qui amusa grandement ce dernier.

Le soir même il fut très compliqué de trouver de l'espace pour que tout le monde puisse dormir de façon convenable, Bombur prenait trois places à lui seul.

Quand Bilbo fut couché il se dit que rien de plus bizarre ne pourrait jamais lui arrivé. Il se réveilla le lendemain avec le futile espoir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, cependant quand il sortit de sa chambre il trouva la maison vide mais il y régnait un affreux désordre. Il se surprit alors à sentir une pointe de déception quand il comprit que les autres étaient partis sans lui, mais c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Il nettoya alors la maison de fond en comble. Quand il eut fini, la pensée d'un bon petit déjeuné eut à peine le temps de s'imposer à lui que la porte s'ouvrit sur Gandalf.

\- Gandalf ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

\- Eh bien je m'étonne de ne pas encore vous voir partit ! N'avez-vous pas trouvez le mot sur votre cheminée ?

Bilbo s'approcha de la cheminée et vit le dit mot, il lut. La lettre présentait les plus sincères remercîments de la compagnie de Thorïn pour son accueil et expliquait qu'il l'attendait à dix heures au _Dragon vert_.

\- A dix heures…mais…

\- Vous avez encore le temps d'y être si vous partez maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos affaires je m'en occuperais !

C'est de cette façon que Bilbo Baggins fut jeté de chez lui pour se diriger tous droit vers une aventure.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ^^**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre non plus il sert surtout à situer l'histoire du coup j'ai fais un petit mixte du livre et du film surtout du point de vue de Bilbo sans vraiment changer l'histoire mise à part quelques détails, mais promis au prochain chapitre on rentre dans le vif du sujet c'est-à-dire : Dylis !**

**Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce prénom ? Eh ben enfaite ça a été assez compliqué parce que je voulais un prénom qui ne jure pas avec l'univers de Tolkien (pas évident pour un prénom féminin xD) et qui ne sonne pas elfique (encore moins évident xD) du coup j'ai cherché dans les prénoms médiévaux et je suis tombé sur Dylis et après une bonne demi-heure de recherche c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux.**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère !**

**Nuts**


	3. Le début d'un long voyage

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Dylis.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer ^^**

_Chapitre 2 : Le début d'un long voyage_

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'il ne viendra pas ! S'exclama Thorïn en posant sa pinte sur la table plus violemment que nécessaire. Le bruit sourd que cela produisit passa presque inaperçu dans le joyeux vacarme qui régnait au _Dragon Vert_ en cette belle matinée.

\- Il va venir, dit Balin, Gandalf en est persuadé et puis nous avons encore un peu de temps.

\- Pourtant je ne vois aucune trace du hobbit ! Et aucune trace de cette Dylis non plus ! Finalement j'avais raison depuis le début, nous resterons treize dans cette compagnie.

Le futur roi sous la montagne voulut reprendre sa pinte de bière et grogna en s'apercevant qu'elle était vide ce qui n'eut que pour effet de dégrader encore plus sa mauvaise humeur. Tout depuis qu'il s'était levé semblait aller contre lui. Pour commencer le hobbit était resté paisiblement à dormir dans son trou et Thorïn savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais la lettre que la compagnie lui avaient laissé (il se demanda un instant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas placé plus en vue). Ensuite la bonne humeur des clients de l'auberge l'avait rendu malade, comment tous ces joyeux hobbits qu'il croisait pouvaient-ils être heureux alors qu'un dragon dormait au cœur d'Erebor depuis plusieurs décennies ! (Mais que savait réellement les hobbits sur Erebor ?). Enfin, pour ne pas améliorer la situation, ses compagnons semblaient avoir instauré le concoure de la remarque la plus stupide…

\- Dans le pire des cas il nous faudra partir sans eux, soupira Bofur.

\- Sauf que nous n'avons pas de Poney ! Hurla Thorïn sans se soucier le moins du monde des regards étonnés qui se tournaient vers lui. Gandalf va m'entendre quand nous le verrons ce vieil abru…

\- Thorïn ! L'interrompit Balin.

\- Il nous encourage à reprendre Erebor pour finalement nous compliquer la tâche…

\- Thorïn…

\- Et je devrais le remercier pour ça…

-Thorïn…

\- Alors que lui ne tient pas compte de…

\- Par Mahal Thorïn ! Regarde qui vient d'arriver !

Le roi grogna (il détestait être interrompu pendant qu'il vociférait sur quelqu'un) et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. A l'entrée de l'auberge se trouvait un Bilbo Baggins échevelé, essoufflé, et un peu perdu.

\- Bilbo ne soyez pas timide venez donc vous assoir avec nous ! S'écria Kili en faisant de grand geste en direction du celui-ci.

Le hobbit s'approcha de la table en jetant des petits regards autour de lui. Beaucoup de ses connaissances se rendaient souvent dans cette auberge, que diraient-ils en le voyaient ainsi en compagnie de treize nains. Mais après tout cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ?

\- Vous êtes en retard ! S'exclama Thorïn quand il fût arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Je suis navré mais je n'ai vu votre lettre que très tard, en réalité je ne l'aurais pas trouvé si Gandalf n'était pas venu, s'excusa Bilbo, je suis parti en précipitation sans prendre mon chapeau et mes mouchoirs…ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

\- Il vous faudra vous passer de mouchoirs ou de chapeau comme de bien d'autres choses pendant cette aventure Maitre Baggins, dit Dwalin.

Bilbo grimaça en prenant place à la table entre Ori et Fili, il regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté le confort de Bag-End.

\- Pourquoi le magicien n'est-il pas avec vous ? Demanda Thorïn qui semblait irrité au possible.

\- Eh bien il dit qu'il prenait mes affaires et nous rejoignait ici, il ne devrait pas tarder…je pense.

Thorïn grogna à nouveau se leva pour aller chercher une nouvelle bière faisant au passage raclé sa chaise contre le vieux planché de façon à bien faire comprendre son mécontentement. Bilbo se racla la gorge un peu gêné, ils n'étaient pas encore partie qu'il se sentait déjà inutile et encombrant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon gars, sourit Balin, il n'est pas toujours si désagréable.

\- Je peux t'entendre Balin ! Tonna la voix de Thorïn un peu plus loin derrière eux.

Le vieux nain ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et se contenta de ricaner dans sa barbe en faisait un clin d'œil à Bilbo. Celui-ci loin de se détendre se trouva de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il chercha en vint un sujet de conversation pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère mais de quoi un hobbit pouvait-il bien parler avec des nains ? Soudain il se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Gandalf n'avait-il pas dit qu'une jeune femme devait se joindre à nous ? Demanda-t-il à Fili.

\- Si mais…

\- Elle ne viendra pas ! Grinça Thorïn en reprenant sa place au côté de Dwalin avec une pinte pleine.

\- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, dit Balin avec un sourire en coin.

Le futur roi ne répondit que par un regard noir.

\- Et si on pariait un peu d'argent sur sa présence ! S'exclama Nori désireux de s'enrichir un peu.

Cela souleva une vague d'enthousiasme chez les nains et tous sauf Thorïn se mirent à exposer bruyamment leurs avis. Seuls Balin, Fili, Kili et Bofur croyaient encore à sa présence.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Bilbo ? Vous souhaitez parier ? Demanda Fili.

Le premier reflexe de Bilbo en temps normal aurait été de refuser, il n'aimait les jeux d'argent surtout quand il se trouvait dans une telle incertitude. Malgré tout son côté Took refit surface. Après tout Gandalf avait bien réussi à le faire participé, lui, à une aventure dangereuse…

\- Je parie qu'elle va venir !

\- C'est bien dit mon gars ! S'enthousiasma Bofur.

\- Génial un perdant en plus ! Dit Nori qui entendait déjà les pièces d'or tintant dans sa poche.

\- Tu ne paries pas Thorïn ? Demanda Dwalin.

\- C'est inutile de toute façon elle ne viendra pas.

\- Si tu en es si sûr tu ne perds rien à parié. Osa Kili.

Il répondit par un « si vous y tenez » à peine compréhensible, marmonné dans sa barbe et une partie de son subconscient se demanda de quoi il aurait l'air si elle se joignait vraiment à la compagnie.

Les nains et Bilbo partirent alors dans une grande conversation se posant des questions sur Dylis jusqu'à ce que Thorïn fatigué d'entendre ces suppositions qu'il trouvait ridicules mette fin à la conversation.

\- Elle est peut-être simplement en retard, suggéra Dori.

\- Dans ce cas nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'attendre trop longtemps, Nous partirons dès l'arrivée de Gandalf, à en croire le _cambrioleur_ il ne devrait plus trop se faire attendre, dit le futur roi.

En effet il avait raison, Gandalf pénétra dans le _dragon vert_ quelques minutes plus tard avec les affaires de Bilbo sous le bras et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il tendit ses affaires au hobbit qui les retrouva avec joie.

\- Ha ! Mes mouchoirs ! Merci d'y avoir pensé Gandalf, je suis allergique au crin de poney et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans !

\- En tout cas nous risquons fortement de faire sans poney ! S'énerva Thorïn. Navré d'anéantir vos certitudes Gandalf mais cette _femme_ sur qui vous sembliez tant compter n'est pas là.

\- Votre manque de discernement me sidère Thorïn Oakenshield ! Pensiez-vous vraiment qu'elle se présenterait à l'intérieur de l'auberge en laissant sans surveillance plus d'une dizaine de poneys et deux chevaux ?

Thorïn ne répondit pas, vexé face à la véracité des propos du vieux mage gris. Cela semblait pourtant évident mais il n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant, il réalisa aussi qu'il venait de perdre un parie et se renfrogna encore plus.

\- Donc elle est là ! S'enthousiasmèrent les autres nains à grands cris.

\- Oui, elle est là et elle nous attend près des écuries.

Le magicien profita de l'agitation générale pour lancer un regard sévère à Thorïn, l'istari détestait qu'on doute de lui.

* * *

Dehors le temps était des plus agréables, sous le soleil matinal de mai une légère brise faisait onduler l'herbe sous les pieds des passants, le doux bruissement des feuilles de hêtre flottait dans l'air, les conditions étaient parfaites pour commencer un voyage. Près des écuries du _Dragon vert_ une jeune femme était entrain d'équiper un beau cheval d'un noir de jais, elle avait attaché négligemment ses cheveux dans son dos les empêchant ainsi de lui cacher la vue. Un lourd bruit de pas derrière elle attira son attention, elle se retourna, son regard croisa celui du pèlerin gris qui souriait joyeusement puis elle baissa les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de du nain le plus en avant. _C'est donc lui Thorïn_ _Oakenshield _pensa-t-elle face au regard dur et froid de celui-ci qui contrastait avec les mines enjouées des autres nains. Evidement le magicien l'avait prévenu, il lui avait dit que le chef nain était retissant à sa présence et ne se montrerait probablement pas tout de suite sympathique, cela lui semblait évident et promettait d'être très distractif. Son regard se tourna finalement vers Bilbo et elle ne put empêcher un rictus moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres quand elle se rappela des mots que lui avait dit Gandalf _Il faudra vous attendre à ce que Thorïn doute de vous…comme il doutera du cambrioleur que j'ai choisi d'ailleurs. _Un hobbit, des hobbits elle en avait connu mais jamais un seul qui aurait été prêt à prendre part à une aventure. Elle vit le magicien hausser légèrement les épaules signe que son sourire ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Gandalf, salua-t-elle.

\- Dylis, quel plaisir de vous revoir ma chère, sourit le magicien, laissez-moi vous présenter Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór, roi sous la montagne et sa compagnie : Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Oïn, Gloïn, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur et voici notre hobbit et cambrioleur, Bilbo Baggins. Ajouta Gandalf en les désignant d'un large mouvement de bras.

Dylis essaya de cacher une légère grimace, pourquoi diable les nains avait-il tous des noms si semblables ! Elle préféra ne pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis, il valait mieux ne pas créer des tensions tout de suite.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Enchanté, grommela Thorïn.

_Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne…_

\- Bien, dit Gandalf, je pense que nous aurons tout le voyage pour faire plus ample connaissance en attendant prenez tous un poney et en route !

\- Une petite minute j'aimerais mettre certaines choses au clair, dit le chef de la compagnie à l'intention de Dylis.

\- Je vous écoute, grinça-t-elle.

Gandalf grimaça, il avait espéré que la première confrontation entre Dylis et Thorïn ( et les Valars savaient qu'elle était inévitable) ne se passa pas tout de suite.

\- Tout d'abord je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à vous joindre à nous mais soyez sûre d'une chose se serra dangereux, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez…

\- Vous pensez bien que je suis déjà au courant, répondit-elle d'une voix trainante.

\- Si vous avez besoins de vous défendre il faudra vous débrouiller seule, ajouta-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

-Vous êtes entrain de me faire croire que Gandalf ne vous a pas dit que je savais me battre…

\- Et pour finir il vous faudra m'écouter, si je vous dis de rester en retrait vous restez en retrait, et ça vaut aussi pour vous ! Dit-il à l'adresse de Bilbo.

Ceux qui se trouvaient à côté du hobbit purent l'entendre marmonner qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de le voir s'élancer sans raison dans la gueule du loup.

\- Gandalf m'a demandé de vous rejoindre en m'affirmant que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour combattre et vous, vous insinuez qu'il faut que je reste en arrière !

\- Non j'insinue que je compte bien éviter tout les risques inutiles et faire combattre une femme est un risque inutile et dangereux de surplus !

\- Croyez-le ou non mais je pourrais aisément venir à bout d'une troupe d'orque en cas d'attaque ! S'énerva Dylis qui ne supportait pas l'obstination de Thorïn.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

\- Moi !

Gandalf avait décidé d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère, les autres nains n'osant prononcer un mot.

\- Thorïn, je l'ai déjà vu se battre je sais de quoi elle est capable et sachez que je ne lui aurais jamais demandé de se joindre à nous si cela n'avait pas été le cas ! Il serait absurde de ne pas la laisser vous aider, elle à plus d'expérience que certains membres de cette compagnie, dit Gandalf alors que son regard se tournait de façon imperceptible vers Ori. La discussion est close, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le futur roi allait répliquer.

Sur ces mots il enfourcha une sublime monture à la robe cendrée.

\- Je m'en tiens à ma décision, dit Thorïn à voix basse en passant à côté de la jeune femme.

\- On en reparlera quand vous aurez besoin de mon aide, ajouta-t-elle à peine plus fort.

Tous se mirent en selle non sans difficulté. Fili et Kili durent aider Bilbo à monter sur son poney (les hobbits n'étant pas de grnds amateurs d'équitation) et il fallut bien dix minutes pour stabiliser Bombur sur le sien.

Quand tout fut réglé, la compagnie put enfin prendre la route.

Le voyage commença de façon très agréable hormis l'atmosphère glaciale qui c'était installée entre Thorïn et Dylis, ils firent donc bien attention de voyager le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Thorïn était partie en tête de file, ignorant superbement le reste de la compagnie. Les autres nains chantaient joyeusement et se racontaient des histoires, on entendait de temps à autre les éternuements de Bilbo. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise et prenait bien soin à rester près de Gandalf, il semblait se méfier des nains.

Dylis accéléra l'allure de son cheval pour arriver à leur hauteur.

\- Bilbo Baggins, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée près de lui.

Le hobbit sursauta légèrement, surprit que quelqu'un d'autre que le magicien s'adresse à lui. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, réalisant que son visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il poliment.

\- Cela fera au moins une personne, marmonna-t-elle en pensant à ce qui s'était passé avec le chef nain.

\- Eh c'est faux ! Nous aussi on est content que tu sois dans la compagnie ! Fit une vois derrière elle.

Elle pivota sur son cheval et aperçu Fili et Kili qui cavalaient dans leurs dos lui adresser de grands sourires. Dylis laissa Bilbo et Gandalf avancer pour se retrouver au niveau des deux frères.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pense votre chef.

\- Ne fais pas attention à Thorïn, dit Fili, il n'est pas toujours comme ça tu verras qu'il peut être très appréciable…quand on le connaît un peu.

\- Vous devez bien le connaitre alors…

Les sourires des deux frères s'agrandirent.

\- C'est notre oncle, dit Kili le regard empli de fierté.

Si Dylis fut surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Alors je suis heureuse de constater que le mauvais caractère n'est pas récurrent dans la famille.

\- Attendez un peu de voir Kili quand il est mal réveillé ! S'exclama Fili.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de son frère qui faillit tomber de son poney par la même occasion. C'est en riant joyeusement qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Ils ne firent aucune pause pendant un long moment, Thorïn finit par leur dire de s'arrêter plus tard dans l'après-midi afin de se reposer. Ils avaient quitté la comté depuis quelques heures déjà et les paysages se faisaient moins verts et plus austères. Thorïn ordonna à demanda à Bombur d'apporter quelques provisions pour qu'ils puissent manger un peu alors que Dwalin rassemblait les chevaux. Tous se rassemblèrent sous des pins qui bordaient le sentier et Bilbo fut ravi de constater que Gandalf n'avait pas oublié de mettre son herbe à pipe dans ses affaires.

\- Ah Gandalf, j'espère que vous avez bien fermé la porte derrière vous en partant, dit Bilbo, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Lobelia Baggins apprenait que je ne suis pas chez moi !

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Ori.

Bilbo raconta alors que Lobelia Baggins avait toujours voulu posséder Bag-end et comme tout hobbit qui se respecte la conversation dériva sur son arbre généalogique, seul le jeune frère de Dori et Nori semblait s'intéresser à ce que disait Bilbo. Le hobbit continua donc son long monologue jusqu'à ce que Bofur qui était affalé par terre se redresse brusquement.

\- Nori il faut Payer ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le nain grogna et envoya une bouse une direction de Bofur.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Dylis.

\- Ils ont parié sur votre présence, répondit Bilbo en prenant l'argent que lui tendait Ori.

\- Et vous deux alors qu'avez vous parié ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Fili et Kili.

Pour toute réponse ils lui firent de grand sourire et Kili secoua une bouse pleine de pièce que Dori venait de lui envoyer.

\- Bon, j'ai de l'argent à récupérer moi ! S'enthousiasma Fili.

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Dylis quand elle vit le nain blond s'approcher de son oncle.

\- Vous voyez Thorïn, vous n'auriez pas perdu d'agent si vous aviez eu confiance en moi dès le départ ! Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Thorïn lui adressa un regard noir avant d'envoyer une petite bourse à Fili sans aucune délicatesse. Il se releva en scandant qu'ils devaient reprendre la route avant la tomber de la nuit.

Dylis soupira rassemblant ses affaires, se retenant de grommeler contre le nain aigri.

\- Tout ça parce que je suis une femme marmonna-t-elle.

\- Essayer de le comprendre, dit Gandalf entre deux longues bouffées de _vieux Tobie. _Vous faites partie de la compagnie maintenant et il a peur que vous soyez blessée.

Le magicien jeta un regard à Bilbo comme pour lui dire qu'il était dans la même situation mais le hobbit ne le remarqua pas. Dylis s'approcha de lui et dit à voix basse :

\- Si j'en crois vos paroles Gandalf, il est bien plus en danger que moi.

Gandalf ne répondit pas, il sembla soudain perdu dans ses pensées et fixait distraitement le fils de Thráin. Fili qui se trouvait près d'eux les regarda un peu inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Rien d'important ne t'en fait pas, mentit la jeune femme en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Fili n'insista pas mais il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac quand il vit Gandalf et Dylis échanger un rapide regard, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. C'est donc un peu moins à l'aise qu'il reprit la route, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte.

La compagnie chevaucha jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit, ils trouvèrent une caverne assez abriter ou ils purent dormirent après avoir mangé un bon repas bien que léger pour un hobbit comme le rappela souvent Bilbo.

La première semaine passa sans la moindre difficulté, puis au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent les paysages se dégradèrent et leurs humeurs semblaient en faire autant.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine il n'y avait plus d'endroit abrité pour dormirent. C'est pour cela qu'un soir ils se retrouvèrent à camper sur une falaise rocheuse. Dylis était blottie dans sa couverture, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle tentait de dormir mais les ronflements insupportables de Bombur l'en empêchaient. Elle se redressa contre un rocher et jeta un vague regard aux alentours. Fili et Kili discutaient doucement près du feu, Gandalf appuyé contre un arbre fixait l'horion en fumant sa pipe. Dylis pouvait entendre les pas de Balin qui montait la garde un peu plus loin. En face d'elle Thorïn somnolait la tête appuyée contre ses genoux.

Un mouvement attira le regard de la jeune femme, elle se tendit avant de réaliser que ce n'était que Bilbo qui c'était lever. Le Hobbit s'éloigna vers les poneys et Dylis sourit en songeant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être dérangée par les ronflements du gros nain. Malgré tout elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Un bruit aigu la fit sursauter.

Fili et Kili arrêtèrent soudain de parler et Bilbo accouru vers eux paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda le Hobbit la voix tremblante.

\- Des orques, Dit sombrement Kili.

\- Des orques ! S'exclama Bilbo.

Thorïn se réveilla d'un bond l'air un peu perdu mais ses yeux reflétaient une lueur de panique.

\- Des égorgeurs, Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les terres solitaires en sont infestées, dit Fili comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Bilbo semblait terrifié et Dylis, qui était maintenant parfaitement réveillée, sentit un léger malaise naitre en elle.

\- Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri, mais des mares de sang, ajouta Kili d'un ton traumatique.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice en retenant des sourires moqueurs. Dylis fut d'abord étonnée, puis quand elle vit Thorïn se lever l'air bien plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant elle comprit…

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle ! S'énerva le chef de la compagnie.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et lança et interrogea Thorïn du regard mais celui-ci l'ignora.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'une attaque d'orque est une plaisanterie !

\- On ne pensait pas à mal, dit Kili penaud.

\- Non vous ne pensiez pas, vous ignorez tout du monde !

Il s'éloigna d'eux sans un mot de plus.

Balin qui avait entendu l'échange les rejoint et fit un sourire rassurant aux deux frères quand il vit leurs mines déconfites.

\- Ne vous en faites pas les gars, Thorïn a plus de raisons qu'aucun autre de détester les orques.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda Dylis piquée par la curiosité.

Balin se racla la gorge et commença son récit, il raconta comment le roi Thrór avait tenté de reprendre la Moria après la chute d'Erebor. Il parla de la terrible bataille face aux orques, de la mort atroce du roi. Il dit comment Thráin disparut sans que personne ne sache s'il était vivant ou mort n'oubliant aucun détail de ces terribles souvenirs qui étaient ancrés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il expliqua comment Thorïn fou de chagrin repoussa l'orque pâle alors qu'il ne lui restait pour se défendre qu'une branche de chêne. Kili et Fili buvaient les paroles du vieux nain.

\- C'est alors que j'ai su qu'il y en avait un que je pourrais appeler roi, acheva Balin.

Thorïn se tourna vers eux, ses yeux semblaient humides.

\- L'orque pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? Demanda Bilbo.

\- Il a regagné furtivement le trou dont il est sorti, cette infâme créature est morte de ses blessures depuis longuement ! Cracha Thorïn.

Dylis grimaça en se remémorant une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Gandalf et le regard que le magicien échangea avec Balin ne la rassura pas.

Thorïn était parti s'assoir sur un rocher la tête dans les mais, probablement entrain de ressasser les vieux souvenirs.

Dylis soupira, s'enroula dans sa couverture et s'endormie en pensant que les ronflements incessants de Bombur allaient bientôt devenir le cadet de ses soucis.

** J'espère que ça vous à plus !**

**Si vous avez des questions sur la fic n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrais à la fin du prochain chapitre ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas, une petite review ça motive : )**

**A la prochaine !**

**Nuts**


	4. Prises de bec dans les terres sauvages

**Disclaimer : l'univers merveilleux de la terre du milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Dylis. Une grande partie de cette fiction (pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité…) s'inspire des films de Peter Jackson.**

**Merci pour vos reviews :-)**

* * *

_Chapitre 3_ : Prises de bec dans les terres sauvages

Le lendemain matin ce fut la douce et mélodieuse voix de Thorïn qui réveilla Dylis.

\- Levez-vous, on n'a pas que ça à faire il faut reprendre la route ! Cria-t-il juste à côté d'elle.

Il fut particulièrement content de son petit effet. La jeune femme qui jusqu'à maintenant était profondément endormie sursauta et sa tête vint heurter le rocher contre lequel elle c'était assoupi. Elle se releva chancelante et adressa à Thorïn un regard meurtrier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la réveillait de façon si brutale, cela semblait même être devenue une habitude.

\- Abruti, marmonna-t-elle en se massant le crâne.

\- Vous étiez la seule encore endormie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ralentissez la compagnie. S'indigna-t-il. Alors ne m'insulter pas !

\- J'ai parlé à haute voix ? Demanda innocemment Dylis alors qu'un immense sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres, même Ori qui pouvait pourtant se montrer très naïf ressentit toute l'hypocrisie qui en émanait.

Les nains firent mine de se détourner craignant une nouvelle dispute. En effet ces dernières avaient été très fréquentes depuis le début de leur voyage. Thorïn avait pris grand soin d'éviter la jeune femme les deux premiers jours (Dylis clama longtemps que cette ignorance venait du fait que la fierté de Thorïn avait reçu un sacré coup quand il avait perdu son pari). Mais cela n'avait pas fait long feu, le troisième jour alors que la joyeuse troupe avait fait une halte pour le déjeuner, une violente querelle éclata. Tout avait été déclenché par une réflexion de Thorïn, juste une énième petit remarque mettant en scène ses doutes sur les capacités défensives de Dylis. Celle-ci qui avait d'abord paru très calme c'était enflammé, avait hurlé. Elle aurait très certainement frappé Thorïn si Dwalin ne l'en avait pas empêché. Le chef nain en premier lieu surpris c'était alors énervé à son tour. Pour que la situation ne dégénère pas Gandalf avait dut s'interposer pour les raisonner.

Depuis ce jour les accrochages plus ou moins violents entre Dylis et Thorïn s'étaient multipliés. Ils en étaient venus à se lancer des pics toute la journée, s'insultaient aussi souvent que possible et ne manquaient pas une occasion de se pourrir mutuellement la vie.

Ces continuelles altercations étaient presque devenues lassantes. Balin qui au départ avait essayé de calmer l'atmosphère ne se formalisait même plus des crises de colère à répétition que son ami avait envers la jeune femme il se contentait d'échanger des regards ennuyés avec Gandalf. Nori en revanche s'accommodait très bien de leurs disputes qui lui remplissaient les poches. Chaque fois que le ton commençait à monter le nain lançait des paris à tort et à travers en bénissant Thorïn d'être suffisamment absorbé dans une intense recherche de répliques cuisantes pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, grogna Thorïn. Je me trouve déjà bien assez aimable avec vous !

\- Aimable! La seule chose aimable que je ne vous ai jamais entendus me dire c'est "bonjour" ! Hurla Dylis en s'approchant du chef nain à grands pas.

\- Alors ce n 'est certainement pas à vous que je m 'adressais!

\- Espèce de sale...

\- Eh! Fait attention à ce que tu dis gamine! Tonna Dwalin en se mettant entre eux.

Personne n'aurait pu dire s'il faisait cela pour empêcher une bagarre ou pour frapper le premier si la brune allait trop loin dans ses propos. Le nain se montrait toujours très hostile avec la jeune femme, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un s'en prenne à leur chef et encore moins que cette personne soit une humaine.

Gandalf se tenait prêt à intervenir alors que Bilbo se creusait les méninges pour calmer la situation, chose qu'il savait parfaitement inutile car la seule fois où il avait songé à calmer une dispute la colère de Thorin était retombée sur lui.

\- Gamine ? Mais vous croyez quoi ? Que je suis une grosse de vingt ans ? Protesta-t-elle alors que son visage se tordait dans une moue à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'indignation.

\- Comment pourrions-nous le savoir ? En deux semaines de voyage vous ne vous êtes jamais donné la peine de nous dire votre âge, dit Thorin alors qu'un rictus victorieux etirait ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi vous l'aurai-je dis ? En deux semaines de voyage vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de me poser la question, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le chef nain se renfrogna, non loin d'eux Fili et Kili se dandinaient d'un pied à l'autre. Ils furent un peu gênés en réalisant que jamais ils n'avaient réellement cherché à connaitre la jeune femme alors qu'ils passaient bien plus de temps avec elle que les autres nains.

\- Pardonne-nous de ne pas te l'avoir demandé, et moi qui pensais les femmes n'aimaient pas qu'on parle de leur âge, déclara Bofur.

\- Oui, quand elles ont passé la quarantaine, répondit Dylis qui braquait un regard venimeux sur Thorïn. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai que trente et un ans.

\- Trente et un ans ! Savais-tu que j'ai quasiment le même âge selon les années des hommes ! Se réjouit le nain.

Elle parut perplexe.

\- J'aurais dit plus. Remarqua-t-elle ne portant plus aucun intérêt à Thorïn comme pour signifier que la conversation était close.

Bofur sembla déconcerté alors que le reste de la compagnie éclatait d'un grand rire oubliant toutes les tentions. Bombur hilare se laissa lourdement tomber sur une souche d'arbre et Kili du se retenir à son frère pour ne pas en faire de même. Le fou rire du jeune nain était tel que son esprit lui jouait des tours car l'espace d'un instant il crut voir son oncle esquisser un sourire.

Dylis adressa une moue d'excuse à Bofur bien qu'elle fût elle aussi très amuser par la situation.

Le rire de ce dernier se joignit finalement à celui de ses amis et il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Justifia-t-il. C'est un effet dû au chapeau, on m'a souvent dit que cela me donnait un air sage.

\- Un air idiot tu veux dire ! Railla Nori.

\- Si je puis me permettre Nori, la façon que tu as d'arranger des cheveux et ta barde ne te donne pas l'air malin, fit remarquer Dylis.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle, Nori adressa un geste grossier à son frère cadet qui se moquait ouvertement de lui avant de se faire réprimander par Dori.

Thorïn se détourna du groupe et ramassa son sac avec impatience. Seul Balin pût constater que ce geste n'était en réalité qu'un moyen de masque son rire. Le vieux nain se sentit rassurer de voir que son ami pouvait encore trouver le sourire.

-Partons ! Exigea le futur roi après s'être raclé la gorge. Le soleil est déjà bien trop haut dans le ciel.

C'est assez détendu qu'ils reprirent la route. Si au départ les remarques de Thorïn avaient profondément énervé Dylis, leur petite discorde avait mis la jeune femme de bonne humeur.

Ils chevauchèrent dans les terres désertes une légère brise commençait à se lever, l'air était bien froid pour la saison.

\- Vous devriez mettre une autre cape sur vos épaules jeune fille, je sens l'orage venir, avertit Oïn avant de continuer plus loin devant pour s'entretenir avec son frère.

\- Oïn ne se trompe quasiment jamais en se qui concerne la météo ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir Ori, il ne faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid ! Bougonna Dori.

La brune jeta un coup sur la fine cape d'été qui recouvrait ses épaules. Evidement elle avait pris avec elle des vêtements bien plus épais mais ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un de ses sacs qui lui se trouvait sur le poney chargé des bagages et des provisions. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se changer sans s'arrêter et par conséquent ralentir la compagnie, ce qui donnerait raison à Thorïn. Elle poussa donc un soupir résigné et renonça donc à des vêtements plus chauds pour la journée en priant pour que le temps ne se dégrade pas trop vite. Mais la brise qui c'était levé quelques minutes avant commençait à prendre en puissance. En plus de ça l'estomac de Dylis se mit à gronder méchamment. Heureusement pour elle pour Bofur la rejoint peu de temps après avec de quoi se ravitailler.

\- Tien prend ça, j'ai vu que tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger ce matin.

Il lui tendit quelques gâteaux sec qu'elle accepta avec joie, il affichait la même mine réjouie que d'habitude et Dylis fut contente de constater que le nain n'avait absolument pas été vexé par sa remarque sur son âge.

\- Je meure de faim merci !

\- Tu sais que c'est très mal de voyager le ventre vide.

\- Thorïn ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps de manger, réclama-t-elle en élevant la voix pour que le chef nain qui se trouvait un peu plus loin devant l'entende. Mais seul Dwalin se retourna en montrant des dents.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas arrêté pour prendre à manger ? Ainsi que d'autres vêtements par la même occasion ?

\- Pour que Thorïn et Dwalin affirment que je ne suis qu'une petite fille incapable de supporter les conditions d'un voyage, hors de question !

\- Je suis sûr que tu finiras par bien t'entendre avec eux, dit Bofur. Il leur faut juste un peu de temps pour…s'habituer à ta présence.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il souhaitait s'habituer à ma présence, observa-t-elle. Mais bon, je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre.

D'un mouvement de tête elle désigna Bilbo un peu plus loin devant eux. Il avançait seul comme la plupart du temps.

\- Bilbo joignez-vous à nous ! Proposa Bofur.

Le hobbit attendit qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- On peut se tutoyer Bilbo ! Dit Dylis en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui le déstabilisa quelque peu (il faillit tomber de son poney) mais ni elle ni le nain ne semblaient s'en formaliser.

\- Oh...très bien.

-Pourquoi restez-vous tout seul ainsi mon ami ? Demanda Bofur.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger, d'ailleurs je vais…

\- Non, non, non reste ici Bilbo s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Soit, consentit Bilbo. De quoi parliez-vous ?

\- J'expliquais à Bofur à quel point je trouvais Thorïn et Dwalin exaspérant.

\- Ils changeront j'en suis persuadé ! Dwalin est toujours un peu…méfiant avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas, ça lui passera. Thorïn quand à lui…

Bofur poussa un soupir las et ajouta plus sombrement :

\- Il a du mal à accorder sa confiance, après les événements d'Erebor ça se comprend.

-Il était différent avant ? Demanda Bilbo.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai rencontré Thorïn quand il est arrivé dans les montagnes bleus après que Smaug est pris Erebor. Je n'étais qu'un jeune nain à l'époque, mes souvenirs sont flous, mais à en croire Balin, la bataille de la Moria l'a profondément changé.

Bilbo en hobbit curieux qu'il était, semblait avide de savoir toutes ces choses. Dylis quant à elle restait perplexe.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Balin aussi a assisté à tout ça et pourtant il a toujours été très aimable avec tout le monde !

Bofure éclata d'un grand rire qui raisona contre les parois rocheuses autour d'eux.

\- Très chère, il ne faut surtout pas que tu oublies que les nains sont réputés pour être dotés d'un sale caractère, Thorïn fait parti de ceux chez qui ce trait est plus développé.

Il murmura la fin de sa phrase sur un ton de confidence un adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, elle prit part à son hilarité ne remarquant pas que Bilbo à ses côtés avait une nouvelle fois failli tomber de son poney a cause d'une malencontreuse racine qui se trouvait sur le chemin de celui-ci.

-Mais assez parler des nains, parle-moi de toi, comme ça tu viens de Bree ?

\- Oui mais je suis née dans pleine du Rohan. Expliqua Dylis.

\- Est-ce aussi beau que le disent les livres ? S'émerveilla Bilbo.

\- En réalité je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, nous avons quitté le Rohan avec mes parents et mon frère alors que je n'avais que quatre ans.

\- Pour quelle raison, demanda Bofur.

\- Mon père voulait voyager, donc pendant un an nous avons traversé les contrées de la terre du milieu sans jamais s'installer nulle part. Le jour où nous somme arrivé à Bree ma mère n'a plus voulu en partir alors nous sommes resté. Je crois que mon père ne s'y est toujours pas fait, pour lui qui cherchait l'aventure, la seule action qu'il ait pu trouver là-bas c'était notre voisin bossu qui vendait des choux sous le manteau.

\- Tu connais le vieux Bobby ! Ce bougre a une réputation abominable dans la comté. Affirma le hobbit.

\- Je le sais bien, à chaque fois que des hobbits venaient au _Poney Fringant_ ils me demandaient une table loin de la sienne.

\- Je me disais bien que ton visage ne m'était pas inconnu ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est donc au _Poney Fringant _que je t'avais vu!

\- C'est fort probable, j'y ai travaillé plusieurs années.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu semblais avoir une vie très paisible alors pourquoi as-tu accepté de te joindre à la quête ? Questionna Bofur un peu surprit.

\- Il semblerait que mon père m'ait transmis son goût de l'aventure, Gandalf devait être au courant car il était très sur de lui quand il m'a fait cette proposition.

\- Tu connaissais déjà Gandalf avant ?

\- Que de nom, mais mon grand-père l'avait rencontré.

Ils continuèrent à parler tout le long du trajet, Fili et Kili s'étaient joint à eux. Le vent soufflait fort et bien qu'il soit aux alentours de midi pas un rayon de soleil de percer des nuages.

\- Nous allons faire une pause pour déjeuner ! Dit enfin Thorïn. Puis on ne s'arrêtera plus avant la tomber de la nuit, il faudra être prudent nous devrons longer la rivière pendant un bon moment elle traverse le pays sur plusieurs miles mais si la pluie venait à tomber l'eau risquerait de monter très vite.

Ils regroupèrent les chevaux près d'un arbre, Oïn et Gloïn se hâtèrent de trouver un endroit abrité du vent pour allumer un feu.

\- Thorïn, êtes-vous réellement sûr de la route que nous prenons ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas comment il devait prendre la question.

\- Evidement, nous sommes obligé de longer cette rivière, nous sommes à l'orée des Terres sauvages c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour rejoindre les Mont Brumeux.

Personne ne semblait désapprouver, seul Gandalf poussa un soupir exaspérer mais Thorïn ne prit pas la peine d'y prêter attention.

\- Vous avez l'air persuadé de ce que vous dites, remarqua Dylis.

\- Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? demanda Thorïn qui sentait la colère monter doucement en lui.

\- Je disais ça comme ça…mais après tout si vous avez réussi à vous perdre la comté alors qu'il y avait des routes et que vous aviez une carte je me demande comment vous faites en plein milieu de nulle part.

Un silence pesant s'abatis sur les alentours. Thorïn complètement abasourdie réfléchissait à plein régime pour savoir qui était le traitre qui avait osé parler de ce fâcheux incident à Dylis. Presque aussitôt il tourna un regard haineux vers le hobbit.

\- Vous…

\- Ce n'est pas lui. Coupa la brune.

Le chef des nains balaya sa compagnie de regard, ils se dévisageaient tous plus intrigués les uns que les autres. S'il pensa un instant à ses neveux il changea vite d'avis en les voyant se chuchoter des choses en fixant tour à tour leurs amis. Soudain Thorïn compris. Gandalf c'était un peu éloigné du groupe pour aller s'assoir sur un tronc déraciné. Il fumait tranquillement sa pipe et semblait passionné par les nuages lourds de pluie qui passaient au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Cela vous amuse ? S'exaspéra Thorïn.

Le magicien toussota un recrachant un peu de fumée avant de feindre un regard surpris en direction du futur roi.

\- Plaît-il ?

Thorïn inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour essayer de se calmer et ordonna à Bombur d'aller préparer le déjeuner ce que le gros nain qui était affamé s'empressa de faire. Thorïn quand à lui s'éloigna à grands pas.

\- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Fili.

\- Voir si nous pouvons continuer à avancer si le niveau de la rivière monte.

\- Ou vérifier si on n'avance pas en direction d'une impasse, murmura Dylis.

\- Explique-moi, comment veux-tu que Thorïn finisse par t'apprécier si tu fais tous pour le mettre en colère ? Ironisa Fili.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit que je voulais qu'il m'apprécie, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux plus jeunes nains la regardèrent avec surprise mais elle n'ajouta rien.

Thorïn revint dix minutes plus tard et ils déjeunèrent sous les bourrasques étonnamment froides.

L'après midi, il fut beaucoup plus compliqué de voyager, ils étaient fatigués et avançaient à contre sens du vent, à peine quelques heures après leur départ le ciel s'était trop assombris pour continuer à avancer et ils s'installèrent dans une caverne étroite pour passer la nuit.

\- On ne peut pas faire de feu ici, soupira Oïn, c'est bien trop il n'y a pas assez d'espace ici.

\- De toute façon il ne serait pas resté allumer bien longtemps, ajouta Dylis en frissonnant.

En effet le vent violent avait laissé place à une véritable tempête, les arbres craquaient de façon inquiétante sous les asseaux du vent. La caverne n'en était pas protégée et des courants d'air glacer s'infiltraient sous les capes des membres de la compagnie.

Dylis dut sortir pour récupérer sont son sac, la caverne n'étant pas assez grande pour y faire entrer les poneys ainsi que les deux chevaux.

-Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort dit-elle en revenant dans leur abri de fortune complètement frigorifiée.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec une cape si légère vous ne risquer pas d'être protégé.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! J'en ai des plus épaisses avec moi ! Dit-elle en désignant son sac.

\- Vous auriez du y pensez ce matin !

\- Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps. Dit-elle calmement en dépilant ses affaires à la recherche d'une couverture pour passer la nuit.

\- Pensez-y la prochaine fois, si un membre de la compagnie venez à tomber malade on prendrait un retard considérable !

\- Le mauvais temps vous rend encore plus aigri que d'habitude.

Ce n'était pas faux, la menace de l'orage les rendait tout le monde maussade. Ce soir ils prirent un repas froid, personne ne parlait on n'entendait que le vent qui se déchainait dans les pins.

\- Allez-vous coucher, dit Thorïn, la journée de demain va être éprouvante mieux vaux que vous soyez reposés.

Ils acceptèrent avec joie, Bombur et Ori s'étaient déjà endormie affalé contre la paroi rocheuse de la grotte.

\- Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, dit Balin.

\- Bien, réveille-moi après, répondit Thorïn bien qu'au fond de lui il sût qu'il n'allait pas fermer l'œil.

Le vieux nain hocha la tête et se munit d'une grosse cape et une épaisse couverture de fourrure avant d'aller s'assoir devant leur repaire.

Dylis essaya de s'installer confortablement sur le sol froid, le vent sifflait autour de sa tête et elle finit par se réfugier complètement sous sa couverture en espérant pouvoir dormir un peu. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux la voix de Fili s'éleva doucement :

\- Bonne nuit.

Dylis fit émerger son visage juste assez pour pouvoir parler.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment comment on peut passer une bonne nuit dans un trou pareil.

\- Les trous de hobbit sont très confortables, marmonna Bilbo à mi-chemin entre le conscient et le rêve.

\- Ce trou là a plus de chance d'avoir été un jour habité par un gobelin plutôt que par un Hobbit.

C'est sur ces paroles qui eurent dont de parfaitement réveiller Bilbo qu'elle s'endormie bercer par le sifflement inquiétant du vent.

* * *

Thorïn se retourna pour la énième fois sur le sol. Cela devait bien faire trois heures que tout le monde dormait autour de lui mais il était incapable de garder les yeux fermé plus de quelques secondes. Une angoisse montait à l'intérieur de lui. Depuis leur départ Gandalf essayait de les amener en direction de Fondcombe mais lui avait refusé catégoriquement. Il savait pourtant que les routes à travers les terres sauvages se feraient de moins en moins praticables de plus il était très facile de se perdre dans ses étendues de forêts broussailleuses. Il repensa avec amertume aux paroles échanger avec Dylis dans l'après-midi, sa fierté en avait encore prit un coup. Il finit par se lever regardant autour de lui, Gandalf n'était plus parmi eux. Resserrant sa cape sur ses épaules il sortit de la caverne.

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et le vent ne s'était pas calmé bien au contraire. Assis un peu plus loin contre une pierre plate, Balin enveloppé dans ses fourrures surveillait les alentours.

\- Du mal à dormir mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il alors que Thorïn vint s'assoir près de lui.

\- Oui je crois que je ne dormirais pas ce soir, tu n'aurais pas vu Gandalf ? Il n'était plus à l'intérieur et je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever.

\- Il est parti il y a quelque temps déjà mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, c'est un magicien après tout il doit avoir ses raisons et il sera de retour à l'aube…quelque chose ne va pas Thorïn ? Tu semble soucieux.

Le chef de la compagnie replia ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se protéger du froid et poussa un soupir las.

\- Il va pleuvoir dans les jours qui viennent et les chemins que nous devions emprunter deviendront impraticables, cela ne jouera pas en notre faveur.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Nous n'avons pas rencontré de gros danger jusqu'à maintenant mais plus nous approchons des Monts Brumeux et plus la menace des orques se fait pesante. Même si nous sommes habitués à des combats nous ne pourrons pas défendre tout le monde.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Dylis et Bilbo n'est ce pas ?

\- Comment veux-tu que le hobbit se défende face à une troupe d'orques, il ne parvient même pas à tenir sur son poney.

-C'est un petit gars intelligent il sera se débrouiller.

Thorïn ne parut pas convaincu.

\- Et pour ce qui est de Dylis ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu magner une arme, je pense bien qu'elle soit en mesure de se sortir d'une situation difficile mais dans un vrai combat…

\- Seul le temps nous le dira, ajouta Balin.

\- Kili et Fili m'inquiètent aussi, ils sont trop jeunes pour une aventure pareil.

Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur le visage du vieux nain.

-Tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux que Fili quand tu as battu l'orque pâle rappelles-toi.

\- Mais j'avais plus d'expérience…tu devrais aller dormir un peu Balin, je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil ce soir, je m'occupe de la garde.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir te reposer une heure ou deux ?

-Certain, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le vieux nain partit donc se coucher après avoir posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Thorïn.

* * *

Ils ne furent pas assaillis par la pluie le lendemain mais les chemins devinrent étroits, escarpés et très dangereux pour la chevaucher.

Plusieurs fois, Bilbo manqua de tomber dans la rivière qu'ils longeaient.

Deux jours plus tard, un véritable déluge s'abattit sur eux. Il avait tous les nerfs à vif. Bofur ronchonnait avec son cousin en essayant désespérément d'allumer sa pipe. Bombur à qui la pluie donnait faim était devenue insupportable et Dylis commençait à être parfaitement exaspéré par le comportement de Dori qui maternait Ori lui demandant de réajuster son capuchon tout les quarts d'heure et elle dut retenir un bon flot de remarque sarcastique. Même Fili et Kili semblait avoir perdu leur bonne humeur habituelle.

Mais le plus à peindre dans cette histoire c'était Bilbo. Le hobbit n'avait pas de capuchon accrocher à sa cape et se retrouvait maintenait dégoulinant de tous les côtés. Dwalin lui avait bien prêté un capuchon mais celui-ci était trop grand et glissait continuellement de sa tête.

\- Dites, Monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? Demanda Dori.

\- Il pleut maître Dori et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse ! Si vous souhaitez changer le temps il vous faut trouver un autre magicien.

Dori se renfrogna frustré.

\- Il y en a d'autre ? Demanda alors Bilbo.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Gandalf.

\- Des magiciens ?

\- Nous somme cinq. Le plus grand de notre ordre est Sarouman le blanc, expliqua Gandalf en se tournant vers le hobbit. Ensuite il y a les deux mages bleus…j'avoue que je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent.

\- Et qui est le cinquième ?

\- Le cinquième c'est Radagast le brun !

\- C'est un grand magicien où est-il…plutôt comme vous ?

Si Gandalf ne sembla pas relever l'allusion de Bilbo, Dylis elle la comprit très bien et parti d'un grand éclat de rire qui fut en partit couvert par l'écharpe qu'elle avait nouée autour de son visage. Même Thorïn quelque peu surprit et amusé avait porté son attention sur le hobbit.

\- Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien à sa manière, continua Gandalf comme si de rien n'était. C'est un être très doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autres. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendus de foret très loin à l'est ce qui est une excellente chose car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde…

Il se perdit dans ses pensées lointaines et le silence retomba sur la compagnie.

* * *

Comme l'avait craint Thorïn le lit de la rivière était monté et les chemins devenus presque impraticables. Ils durent continuer à pied tirant poneys et chevaux par la bride.

Ce soir-là il ne trouvères pas d'autre abri que celui que procuraient les arbres autour d'eux.

\- Il va falloir être vigilant ce soir, le niveau de l'eau peut encore monter pendant la nuit, dit Thorïn.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses un orage éclata et le poney qui transportait les bagages prit peur et fuit jusqu'à la rivière.

\- Il faut le faire sortir de là ! Paniqua Ori.

Fili et Kili qui étaient les plus jeunes et donc les plus vifs furent envoyé pour le récupérer. Mais la pluie battait son plein déchainant les eaux de la rivière. Les deux jeunes nains faillir être emporté par les courants alors qu'ils venaient de ramener le poney sur la berge. Gandalf et Thorïn durent combiner leurs efforts pour les hisser sur la terre ferme.

\- Oïn, Gloïn allumez un feu ils sont trempés !

Bien que la pluie tombait dru ils avaient tous été protégés par leurs lourdes capes à capuchons, mais celles de Fili et Kili était maintenant gorgées d'eau et ne les protégeaient plus de rien.

\- Venez, dit Thorïn en tirant ses neveux un peu étourdit à sa suite jusqu'à l'endroit où Oïn et Gloïn essayaient désespérément d'allumer un feu.

\- Asseyez-vous là et retirez vos capes de voyage elles ne vous sont d'aucune utilité trempées comme ça, ajouta-t-il en les poussant délicatement sous un grand pin.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence un peu sonné et engourdi par le froid.

\- Thorïn, le feu ne prend pas, le bois est trop humide ! S'exclama Gloïn.

\- Laissez-moi faire, dit Gandalf.

Le magicien se pencha au-dessus des branches entassées marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, le feu s'alluma doucement.

\- Il faut calmer le poney ! S'exclama Bilbo. Il est toujours nerveux et risquerait de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Dylis.

Elle tira l'animal par la bride mais toujours effrayer il se débattait, la pluie ne facilitait pas la tâche.

\- Dwalin, va l'aider ! Ordonna le chef nain.

Le nain tatoué s'exécuta sans poser de questions, à eux deux ils réussirent à tirer le poney à l'abri des arbres.

\- Toutes les affaires qu'il transportait ont pris l'eau, remarqua Dylis.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il des vêtements secs avec lui ? Demanda Thorïn si il reste comme ça ils vont tomber malade.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira bien par sécher, dit Fili sans grande conviction car même s'ils étaient protégés de la pluie sous les arbres l'air était humide.

Mais son oncle l'ignora.

Heureusement pour eux Dori était prévoyant et avait des tuniques sèches dans son sac.

\- Elles sont trop grandes mais c'est mieux que rien, dit-il.

C'est donc une fois que les jeunes nains furent plus ou moins sec qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du feu que Gandalf avait réussi à allumer.

Thorïn avait donné sa lourde cape de fourrure à ses neveux bien qu'ils se soient contentés de refuser pendant de longues minutes. Ils avaient tous les deux finit par s'endormir en dessous blotti l'un contre l'autre.

La nuit ne fut agréable pour personnes. Dylis attendait frissonnante sous sa couverture la fin de son tour de garde. Elle lança un léger coup d'œil à la compagnie éclairé par quelques braises survivantes et put constater que Thorïn ne dormait pas. Il était étendu sur le dos fixant vaguement les branches aux dessus d'eux.

\- Vous ne dormez donc jamais ? Demanda-telle.

Il sursauta l'ayant totalement oublié. Le nain se redressa sur un coude afin de se trouver face à elle.

\- Vous me voyer une fois réveiller dans la nuit et en déduisez que je ne dors jamais ?

Sa voix était calme sans aucune touche d'animosité.

\- Non mais je vous vois tous les jours grincheux et fatigué…

Il ne répondit pas les yeux dans le vague, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer. La quête l'épuisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Si vous dormiez un peu plus vous seriez beaucoup moins désagréable.

\- Il n'y a que vous qui me trouvez désagréable.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Bilbo soit d'accord avec ça, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Il est préférable que je ne dorme pas trop, le bruit de la pluie pourrait masquer un quelconque danger, mieux vaux monter la garde.

\- Vous pensez que je suis entrain de faire quoi là ? Prendre un bain de soleil ?

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent…

\- C'est sur qu'en regardant la pluie tomber à travers les arbres vous allez en voir venir des ennemies.

Il grogna dans sa barbe et lui tourna le dos.

La jeune femme soupira, au moins ce bref échange l'avait un peu fait sortir de son ennuie. Elle essaya d'oublier les quelques goutes d'eau qui tombait sur son capuchon, les braisent qui avaient survécurent jusqu'à maintenant commençaient à s'éteindre et ils se retrouveraient dans le noir complet. Heureusement que Bifur qui prenait le prochain tour de garde se trouvait non loin d'elle, ça lui éviterait de réveiller tout le monde.

\- Vous n'appréciez pas Gandalf, dit soudain Thorïn évasif.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle tourna toute son attention sur lui et constata qu'il s'était assis, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Le peu de lumière qui émanait encore du foyer irradiait sur son visage et la jeune femme put constater avec surprise qu'il souriait.

\- Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un rire ouvertement de Gandalf.

\- Je ne riais pas de lui je riais de la réflexion de Bilbo et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que Gandalf est très certainement entrain d'écouter notre conversation, ajouta-t-elle en dardant un regard soupçonneux sur la silhouette endormie du magicien.

\- Cela ne revient-il pas au même ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

Il se contenta de ricaner doucement mais n'insista pas.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez réveiller Bifur maintenant, dormez un peu demain nous ne ferons pas de pose avant la nuit.

Elle ronchonna un peu, l'idée de passer la journée en mouvement ne l'enchantait guère. Elle réveilla Bifur qui lui adressa quelques paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas cependant elle hocha la tête faisant mine d'affirmer ses dires. Elle s'endormit sans réaliser que la pluie s'était calmée.

* * *

Les jours suivants le soleil revint ainsi que la bonne humeur de tout le monde. Ils purent enfin passer des nuits beaucoup plus paisibles. Bombur en revanche était devenue très désagréable à cause des repas qui se faisaient de plus en plus légers.

Au début du mois de juillet ils arrivèrent près des ruines d'une ancienne ferme.

-On va passer la nuit ici ! Kili, Fili occupez-vous des poneys et surtout rester près d'eux, ordonna Thorïn.

Les deux frères emmenèrent poneys et cheveux un peu à l'écart alors que Gandalf examinait les ruines avec une certaine arpentions dans le regard.

\- Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici, dit-il s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'aux autres. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route, il fait encore jour on pourrait aller jusqu'à la vallée cachée.

Dylis vit alors le visage de Thorïn blêmir, il s'approcha du magicien l'entrainant un peu a l'écart mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à eux. La jeune femme s'approcha discrètement faisant mine de chercher du bois pour Oïn.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit, siffla le chef nain avec colère.

\- Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils.

\- Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils, protesta-t-il

\- Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider.

\- Vraiment ? Cracha Thorïn. Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide recevons-nous des elfes ?

Dylis releva la tête surprise par le ton de Thorïn, c'était un mélange de tristesse et de colère à l'état pur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu chez lui. Gandalf en revanche semblait de plus en plus en irriter par ce refus.

\- Des orques pillent la Moria, profane nos salles sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Donc selon vous je devrais aller voir ceux qui ont trahi mon grand-père, qui ont trahi mon père ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé.

-J'ignorais qu'elles vous appartenaient. S'exaspéra Thorïn.

Gandalf siffla d'irritation et tourna les talons avec colère. Laissant Thorïn seul derrière un reste de mur en brique.

\- Tout vas bien ? Demanda Bilbo un peu inquiet de voir le magicien si en colère. Gandalf ou aller vous ?

\- Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui à avoir la tête sur les épaules !

\- Et qui est-ce ?

Le hobbit commençait à s'agiter, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

\- Moi monsieur Baggins ! Hurla-t-il. J'ai eu assez affaire aux nains pour aujourd'hui.

Et il partit sans ajouter un mot.

Bilbo commençait à paniquer, sans le magicien ils se retrouvaient tous dans une situation difficile et le hobbit craignait de ne pas le voir revenir en cas de danger. Les nains ne semblaient pas vraiment surpris par ce coup de colère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon gars il va revenir, lui dit Balin.

\- Mais quand ? On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver en son absence.

\- Je ne me ferais pas de soucie pour ça si j'étais toi. Cependant j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Si le vieux nain et Bilbo cherchèrent une réponse auprès de Thorïn ils ne l'obtinrent pas.

\- Dépêches-toi de préparer le repas Bombur, on a faim ! Se contenta de commander le chef nain.

Il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.

\- Eh ! Attendez une seconde ! L'interpella Dylis.

Il l'ignora continuant à avancer entre les ruines mais le bruit des pas de la jeune femme le suivait, quelques secondes plus tard n'y tenant plus il s'arrêta brusquement et elle manque de le percuter de peu.

\- Vous pourriez prévenir quand vous vous arrêtez comme ça ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me suivre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme comparé à quelques minutes plus tôt. Allez plutôt aider Bombur.

\- Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? Grommela-t-il.

-Vous savez ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes frustré que…

\- Je ne suis pas frustré mais énervé ! La coupa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être si agressif.

Il étouffa un soupir un passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous refuser de passer des nuits en sécurité à Fondcombe juste par rancœur ! Enchaina-t-elle.

\- Ecouter c'est une affaire entre Gandalf et moi alors ne vous en mêler pas.

\- Parfais, continuons jusqu'au mot brumeux sans passer par Fondcombe et quand on arrivera dans ses montagnes sordides ou rien ne pousse on réfléchira au fait qu'on a plus de provision et…

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je n'y ai pas pensé ! Cria soudain Thorïn.

Elle fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise et dévisageant Thorïn. La fureur qui émanait de lui la mettait mal à l'aise mais une part d'elle mourait d'envie de hurler à son tour.

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

\- Mais vous avez vraiment un problème ma parole ! Vociféra telle ! Pour commencer ce n'est pas la peine de hurler comme un demeurer je suis à côté de vous et j'entends très bien ! Non mais vous m'avez pris pour Oïn ou quoi ! Ensuite si vous y aviez vraiment réfléchi alors expliquez-moi comment vous compter survivre ! Les elfes pourraient nous donner des provisions sans quoi on n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir bordel !

Elle reprit son souffle et replaça furieusement une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

\- C'est bon vous avez fini votre crise ? Demanda-t-il apparemment plus calme.

\- Non mais je rêve vous me dite ça alors que je dois subir vos sautes d'humeur depuis avant !

Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air et s'adossa au reste de mur de pierre derrière lui.

\- J'aimerais des explications plus claires ! Exigea Dylis.

\- Alors asseyez-vous…s'il vous plaît.

\- Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas lever les yeux quand vous parler à quelqu'un ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Il fit mine d'ignorer sa remarque mais ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se relever dans un rictus agacé.

-Si nous allons à Fondcombe les elfes essayeront de nous empêcher d'atteindre notre but.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette quête les intéresserait.

-ils savent que d'autres peuples convoitent Erebor, cela pourrait amener des…conflits.

Elle resta silencieuse, l'expression de Thorïn la laissait songeuse car pour la première fois elle put voir quelque chose d'autre derrière l'habituelle colère et la détermination du nain.

\- Vous avez peur n'est ce pas ?

-Bien entendu et je serais bien idiot si ce n'était pas le cas. Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons traversé que les terres sauvages mais dès que nous serons près des monts brumeux la menace des orques se fera inévitable, vous n'imaginer pas le danger que cela représente.

\- Bien sur que si ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là car malgré tout le respect que je porte aux membres de cette compagnie…du moins à certain, ils n'ont pas tous la capacité d'affronter des orques.

_Ori se ferait tuer en moins de deux_, songea-t-elle.

\- Parce que vous si ?

-Ça fait des semaines que je vous le répète ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, vous resterez en arrière en cas d'attaque sauf si c'est inévitable. Proclama-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune négociation.

\- Je sers à quoi dans ce cas -à ?

\- Étant donné que vous ne savez pas cuisiner, la question peut se poser.

Elle voulut répliquer mais se retint lorsqu'elle vit le sourire en coin du nain.

-Arrêtez le sarcasme ça ne vous va pas, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Vous préférer quand je hurle ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je préfère quand vous ne parlez pas ! Grommela Dylis.

\- Et après ça c'est moi qui ai un mauvais caractère !

Un hululement sinistre passa au-dessus d'eux un hibou était sorti chassé avec la tomber de la nuit.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller hurler près du camp avant que les autres se mettent à croire qu'on s'est entretué.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la compagnie en silence, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur et Bilbo leur lançaient des regards surpris mais personne ne dit rien.

Une heure plus tard la nuit s'était complètement abattue sur eux, Bofur leur servit le diner.

\- Voilà pour toi dit-il à Dylis quand elle s'approcha du feu.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça a l'air délicieux Bombur et dire que Thorïn voulait que je vous aide, je vous aurais tous empoisonné, ricana-t-elle.

\- Tu as pourtant dit que tu avais travaillé au _Poney Fringuant_ s'étonna le nain au chapeau.

\- Oui, mais comme serveuse, corrigea-t-elle.

Bilbo vient vers eux la panique se lisait sur son visage

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il est partie !

\- Qui donc ? Demanda Bofur

\- Gandalf, ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas encore de retour.

-C'est un magicien il fait ce qu'il veut, répondit le nain avec nonchalance ? Tenez soyez gentille allez porter ça aux gars.

Il lui tendit la part de Fili et Kili et le hobbit parti suivi de près par les regards de Bofur et Dylis

-Au moins avec Fili et Kili il ne pensera plus à Gandalf, soupira Dylis.

Effectivement l'esprit du hobbit fut bien occupé à autre chose.

* * *

Bilbo s'éloigna de la compagnie et traversa les branchages environnant en essayant de ne pas renverser ce qu'il portait, Fili et Kili ne furent pas difficiles à trouver. Il les aperçut parmi les sapins, fixant les poneys avec une raideur étrange.

\- Tenez voilà le…euh que ce passe t'il ? Demanda le hobbit un peu surpris de l'inertie des jeunes nains.

\- Nous devons surveiller les poneys, dit Kili d'un ton dramatique.

\- Oui…mais encore ?

\- Seulement nous avons un léger problème, continua Fili.

\- Quel genre de problème ? Demanda Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous en avions seize et maintenant il y en a…quatorze.

\- Quatorze, répéta Bilbo, mais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Fili et Kili se mirent soudain en mouvement tournant autour des poneys restants.

\- Daisy et Bungo ont disparu ! s'exclama Kili.

\- Mais vous…n'avez rien vu ? Interrogea le hobbit en les rejoignant. Il portait toujours les deux écuelles en mains. C'est ennuyeux, très ennuyeux…

Un petit rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres.

\- Prévenons-nous Thorïn ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Fili, ça ne sert à rien de l'inquiéter, en temps que cambrioleur vous pourriez étudier la question.

-Oh…et bien quelque chose de gros a déraciné ces arbres, constata-t-il.

Il ne faisait qu'énoncer une évidence.

\- C'est ce qu'on pensait, marmonna le plus jeune nain.

\- Quelque chose de très gros et potentiellement très dangereux, ajouta le hobbit inquiet.

\- Hey venez voir là-bas ! S'exclama soudain Fili en se cachant derrière une grosse souche, il y a de la lumière.

\- Baissez-vous, murmura Kili à l'adresse de Bilbo quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Fili.

Le nain blond leur indiqua une faible lueur un peu plus loin devant.

Un grognement sinistre se fit entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bilbo bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

\- Des trolls, siffla Kili entre ses dents.

Les deux nains se précipitèrent vers l'avant laissant derrière eux le hobbit.

Bilbo hésita un instant et finit par les suivre.

Ils se cachère derrière un gros arbre et le virent. Un énorme troll s'éloignait d'eux avec un poney sous chaque bras. Bilbo se pétrifia sur place et se laissa glisser le long du tronc.

\- Mon Dieu il emmène Myrtille et Mindy ! S'horrifia-t-il.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il ajouta :

\- ils vont les manger nous devons faire quelque chose !

\- Oui ! s'exclama Kili, allez-y !

Il le poussa vers l'avant.

-Les trolls des montagnes sont lents et idiots, continua-t-il sans prêter attention aux protestations du hobbit. Vous êtes tout petit ils ne vous attraperont pas !

\- Non, non, c'est hors de question !

\- Mais si, vous ne risquez rien nous serons juste derrière vous !

\- Si vous avez des ennuis hululer deux fois comme chouettes effraie et une fois comme une chouette rayer, lui indiqua Fili en le poussant encore plus en avant.

\- Deux fois comme chouettes effraie et une fois comme…non...deux fois…Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Mais quand le hobbit se retourna les deux nains étaient déjà loin.

\- Hé oh ? Vous êtes toujours là ?...non ?

\- Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd'hui et que je perde un œil si c'est pas encore du mouton demain ! Rugis une voix ignoble.

Bilbo Inspira profondément, il n'avait jamais tant regretté son fauteuil.

* * *

Fili et Kili couraient à travers les arbres pour rejoindre au plus vite le reste de la compagnie.

\- Thorïn va nous tuer ! Articula Fili à bout de souffle.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû laisser Bilbo y aller tout seul !

\- C'était pourtant ton idée !

\- tout bien réfléchie je crois qu'elle était mauvaise, s'essouffla Kili.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe près du camp.

-Thorïn ! On a un problème ! S'époumona Fili.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, l'écuelle qu'il avait dans les mains se fracassa se le sol.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en se précipitant sur ces neveux.

\- On a un petit problème avec les poneys Bilbo et…

\- Et quoi ? S'inquiéta leur oncle.

\- Et des trolls. Acheva sombrement Kili.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3 j'espère que ça vous avez aimé : )**

**Je voulais juste revenir sur un petit point du chapitre : l'âge de Bofur.**

**Tout d'abord il faut savoir que je n'ai aucune idée de l'âge que le personnage à réellement, Tolkien ne le précise pas dans ****le Hobbit ****mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'il avait plus de 150 ans. **

**En revanche je ne sais absolument pas à quel âge cela correspond pour les hommes. **

**C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

**Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis )**

**À la prochaine**

**Nuts**

**_Petite note pour Ben et Gertrude_** : Vous avez vu j'ai réussi à le finir ce chapitre ! …oui cette note n'a aucune utilité xD


	5. Diner avec les trolls

**Disclaimer : l'univers merveilleux de la terre du milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf de Dylis. Une grande partie de cette fiction (pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité…) s'inspire des films de Peter Jackson.**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre, je vous dis un grand merci pour vos reviews parce qu'en plus de faire plaisir, ça motive !**

_Chapitre 4 : Diner avec les trolls._

\- Des trolls ? Répéta Thorïn d'une voix blanche.

Il sentait la panique qui commençait à s'infiltrer doucement en lui. Non pas que les trolls lui fassent particulièrement peur, ils étaient bien moins dangereux que des orcs et bien plus stupides. C'était le fait que ces créatures se soient aventurées si bas dans les plaines qui l'inquiétait. Il se surprit soudain à regretter l'absence de Gandalf car le vieux magicien aurait très certainement pu expliquer ça.

\- Il nous suffit de trouver un abri un peu plus loin, suggéra Nori.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, souffla Fili alors que lui et son frère évitaient soigneusement de croiser le regard de Thorïn.

\- Ce serait pourtant plus prudent, marmonna Dylis. Je ne me réjouis pas vraiment à l'idée de dormir à proximité de ces choses…

Alors qu'Ori adhérait avec ferveur aux paroles de la jeune femme Dwalin laissa échapper un ricanement guttural.

-Aurais-tu peur petite ?

\- Je vous trouve bien mal placé pour m'appeler « petite » ! Cracha-t-elle en esquivant la question du nain tatoué. Elle fut désagréablement surprise en constatent que sa remarque eut pour seul effet de faire ricaner Dwalin.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions rester à coté d'un repère de trolls alors que rien ne nous retient ici, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Fili lui jeta un regard anxieux en rougissant tandis que son frère frappait nerveusement une motte de terre du bout de sa botte.

\- Enfaite si quelque chose nous retiens ici, murmura-t-il.

Thorïn laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré, leur réaction en disait long sur l'ampleur du problème. Il allait exiger que ses neveux s'expliquent plus clairement quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux, un détail auquel personne ne semblait avoir fait attention. Bilbo n'était plus parmi eux.

-Où est le hobbit ? Demanda-t-il en retenant de justesse l'inquiétude qui menaçait de percer dans sa voix.

Sa question jeta un froid autour de lui alors que tous prenaient conscience de l'absence de Bilbo. Fili et Kili affichaient des expressions coupables qui ne leur étaient pas habituelles.

-C'est bien ça le problème, dit Fili en regardant désespérément son oncle, nous n'avons pas vu les trolls, ils se sont emparés de quatre poneys, alors quand on s'est rendu compte de leur présence on a aussitôt accouru ici et…

\- Et quoi ? Pressa Thorïn.

\- Et Bilbo… essaye en ce moment même de les récupérer, acheva sombrement Kili.

Un frisson glacé parcouru les épaules de Thorïn, le hobbit n'avait pas la moindre chance face à des trolls.

\- Comment diable avez-vous fait pour ne pas les remarquer? Rugis Dwalin un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension dans le regard.

Ils fixèrent le sol honteux de se dire que s'ils étaient restés plus attentifs tout cela ne se serait pas produit.

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, intervient Dylis, mais le moment n'est peut-être pas spécialement bien choisi pour leur faire la morale…sauf si vous souhaiter vous débarrasser de Bilbo bien entendu.

Dwalin tiqua face à la remarque de la brune, il ne s'était jamais vraiment montré courtois envers le hobbit et détestait ce que la jeune femme insinuait à cause de ça.

\- Elle a raison Dwalin, dit Thorïn à contre cœur, je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra à Monsieur Baggins avant de se faire repérer et je préfererai le récupérer en un seul morceau. Kili, Fili montrez-nous où se trouve le repère des trolls, vite !

Les jeunes nains ne se firent pas prier et menèrent la compagnie à travers la forêt. Quand les voix des trolls se firent parfaitement distinctes ils ralentirent de façon à être les plus silencieux possible et se mirent à l'abri des hautes fougères pour observer la scène face à eux. Le feu vacillant projetait les larges ombres des trolls sur eux. Dwalin remarqua que Dylis tripotait nerveusement le manche d'une de ses dagues, elle n'avait probablement encore jamais vu de trolls de sa vie et cette idée amusa grandement le nain qui n'était pas habitué à la voir perdre de son assurance.

\- Nerveuse ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un petit rictus satisfait.

\- Absolument pas, grommela-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Taisez-vous ! Leur ordonna Thorïn. Je ne vois pas le cambrioleur, il ne s'est surement pas encore fait repérer, préparez-vous à intervenir en cas de problème.

-Tu ne préfères pas qu'on y aille tout de suite ? Demanda Fili.

-Non, nous n'aurons peut-être pas besoin d'intervenir, répondit-il.

Bien évidemment il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, si Bilbo était repéré jamais il ne pourrait s'en sortir seul.

* * *

A quelques pas de là, Bilbo se sentit glacer de l'intérieur alors que caché du regard des trolls il priait pour que les autres viennent à son secoure. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles des trois ignobles créatures.

\- Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd'hui et que je perde un œil si c'est pas encore du mouton demain ! Rugit la voix d'un des trolls.

\- Arrête de râler, raisonna la voix d'un autre. C'est pas du mouton, c'est des canassons.

Le hobbit réprima un haut-le-cœur et continua d'approcher espérant que la mousse sur laquelle il marchait étouffe le bruit de ses pas.

\- J'aime pas le cheval, j'ai jamais aimé, ils'ont pas assez de gras, se plaignit le moins gros de sa petite voix stupide.

Bilbo s'accroupit derrière un buisson le cœur battant à tout rompre. Face à lui se dressaient les trois êtres les plus laids qu'il n'eut jamais vus.

\- Bah c'est mieux que le vieux fermier d'hier soir, dit celui qui semblait être le chef. Que de la peau et des os ! Et en plus c'est compliqué la cuisson de ces machins, ça gigote trop.

* * *

Caché dans les fougères, Thorïn frissonna en repensant à la mauvaise intuition que Gandalf avait eu et qui prenait maintenant tout son sens.

* * *

A ce moment le troisième troll éternua bruyamment et Bilbo profita de l'occasion pour courir se réfugier derrière un arbre plus proche. Du mouvement dans les branchages plus loin attira son attention mais quand il releva la tête il ne vit rien.

\- Non mais c'est du joli ça ! De la morve dans le diner ! Grogna le cuistot comme s'il se plaignait du mauvais temps

\- Bah, peut-être que ça donnera du goût.

Kili avait raison, songea Bilbo, en plus d'être parfaitement dégouttant les trolls des montagnes étaient parfaitement idiots. Alors que le moins gros et le chef commençaient à se disputer il se déplaça discrètement jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient attachés les poneys. Le peu de bruit qu'il faisait fut masqué par les couinements et les reniflements infects du troll. Avec des gestes tremblants il essaya de défaire les liens qui maintenaient fermé l'enclos de fortune où les poneys étaient enfermés mais les nœuds étaient bien trop serrés. Pourquoi donc les nains ne venaient-ils pas ?

* * *

-On devrait peut-être intervenir ? Demanda Kili à son oncle.

\- Attendons encore un peu !

* * *

Le troll le plus idiot pivota soudainement dans la direction du cambrioleur qui eut tout juste le temps de se tasser derrière un pilier de bois moisit pour ne pas être vu. Sa respiration commençait à se faire difficile alors que les immondes paroles de la créature résonnaient dans sa tête.

\- Dis, j'espère que tu vas vider ses canassons, j'aime pas quand il y a des boyaux, ça pu !

Bilbo pensa avec ironie que les trolls ne devaient pourtant pas avoir un odorat très développé, eux-mêmes empestaient à des lieux à la ronde.

Ils se disputèrent à nouveau et dans un mouvement disgracieux le troll dévoila au regard de Bilbo une longue dague rouillée accroché à sa ceinture crasseuse. Avec ça il pourrait délivrer les poneys et s'enfuir rejoindre les autres au plus vite.

Se redressant lentement sur ses jambes tremblantes le hobbit s'approcha d'eux sans bruit.

\- Pourquoi c'est lui qui fait à manger ? Ça a toujours le même goût, tout ce qu'il fait on dirait du poulet !

\- Nan Bill, le poulet lui il a un goût de poisson !

Il n'y avait plus que quelques pas entre Bilbo et la dague.

\- Ouais mais moi je dis qu'un petit mot gentil de temps en temps ça peut pas faire de mal…

Il marcha sur une branche, le craquement sinistre qu'elle émit le pétrifia sur place.

* * *

-Thorïn, tu es sûr que…

-Chut !

* * *

Le cuisinier s'arrêta de parler un instant puis finit par hausser les épaules s'imaginant sans doute que le bruit était dû à un quelconque animal dans la forêt. Le hobbit s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci beaucoup Bert, très bon ton ragoût Bert…un remerciement de temps en temps ça va pas vous tuer !

\- Mais ton ragoût si !

Ils recommencèrent à hurler et Bilbo en profita pour se laisser glisser sur le sol rampant silencieusement sur le tapis de mousse.

\- Très bien alors c'est la dernière fois que je cuisine ! Débrouille-vous tous seuls la prochaine fois s'égosilla le dénommé Bert.

Le cambrioleur retient de justesse un hurlement de dégoût alors que sa main glissait sur une vielle carcasse.

\- Il faut juste une pincée de crottes d'écureuil ! Je vois pas ce que vous pouvez demander de plus !

Bilbo tendit la main en direction de l'arme quand soudain il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Quelque seconde plus tard il était recouvert d'une abominable substance visqueuse. En l'espace d'une seconde une terreur immense naquit en lui. Le troll poussa un cri strident.

\- Bert ! Bert ! Regarde ce qui est sorti de mon pif ! Ça a des bras des jambes et le reste !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Bert en penchant son immonde tête au-dessus du hobbit terrifié.

\- J'en sais rien mais ça se tortille et j'aime pas ça !

Bilbo fût violemment projeté sur le sol. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que les trolls s'approchaient de lui.

Il essaya de se relever et se sentit soulager en constatent que ses jambes parvenaient toujours à le porter.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'es toi ? Un très gros écureuil ? Demanda Bill en le menaçant d'une énorme branche.

Bilbo dégluti avant de répondre d'une voix qu'il voulait le plus calme possible.

\- Non je suis un cambri…hobbit ! Se rattrapa-t-il.

\- Un cambriobbit ? Demanda le troll stupide plissant son visage dans une grimace absurde qui le rendait parfaitement ridicule.

\- Ça se mange cette chose ? Interrogea Bert en dévoilant une rangée de dents cassées.

\- Il y a cas essayé !

Ils se jetèrent sur le pauvre Bilbo, heureusement le hobbit étant léger il était aussi bien plus vif et rapide qu'eux. Il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire mais les trolls l'encerclaient.

\- Ça fera pas plus d'une bouchée il n'a pas de viande sur lui ! Beugla Bert alors que sa grosse main survolait le hobbit.

\- Il y a peut-être d'autres cambriobbit dans les parages, dit Bill en sortant un couteau de sa poche pour menacer Bilbo. Peut-être assez pour faire un pâté.

Alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir le cambrioleur se sentit une nouvelle fois soulevé du sol par les chevilles, sa tête pendouillant dans le vide. Lui qui détestait les sensations fortes…

-Il y en a d'autres des petits comme toi qui se cache où il faut pas ?

\- Non, non je suis le seul ! Répondit Bilbo en songeant au reste de la compagnie. Au même instant il pensa aussi au fait que savoir hululer ne lui avait jamais paru si indispensable.

\- C'est un menteur, cracha le troll idiot.

\- Absolument pas ! Se défendit Bilbo. Je suis seul, tout seul, il n'y a personne d'autre !

\- Colle-lui les orteils au-dessus du feu ! Il faut le faire couiner !

Bilbo manqua de s'évanouir. Jamais dans sa vie de hobbit il n'eut tant souhaité un miracle.

* * *

-Maintenant ! S'exclama Thorïn. Il faut les surprendre, Kili vas y d'abord nous serons juste derrière toi !

Le jeune nain acquiesça vivement en faisant abstraction aux regards inquiets de son frère, il s'élança vers les trolls dégainant son épée. Ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de le voir arriver que déjà l'un d'eux chancelait sous le coup de sa lame.

\- Lâche-le ! Hurla Kili à l'adresse de Bill.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Grogna celui-ci.

\- J'ai dit : Lâche-le, abruti ! Répéta le jeune nain en faisant tournoyer son épée dans sa main, une moue dédaigneuse ancrée sur son visage.

Bill s'effectua et Bilbo bien que très heureux d'être secouru bien qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être projeté à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Heureusement pour lui, il atterrit sur Kili qui bascula sous son poids.

\- Allez-y ! Ordonna la voix de Thorïn à travers les arbres.

Tous les nains déboulèrent alors de leur cachette, Gloïn menait la charge, hache à la main. Dylis s'apprêtait à les suivre quand une poigne puissante s'agrippa à son bras.

Elle baissa les yeux pour croisé le regard sévère de Thorïn et sentit sans pouvoir l'expliquer une pointe d'agacement monter en elle.

\- Vous restez cachée ! Je ne veux pas vous voir vous approchez de ses trolls ! Aboya-t-il.

-Vous voulez rire ! On a déjà eu cette conversation, Gandalf ne m'a pas fait venir pour…

\- Gandalf a dit qu'il se porterait garant de votre sécurité en cas de danger et il n'as pas là, alors ne bougez pas d'ici c'est un ordre. La coupa-t-il.

Elle voulu d'abord se braquer mais finalement une meilleure alternative s'imposa à elle. Repoussant le bras de Thorïn elle se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre en croisant les jambes.

\- Parfais, dit-elle. Je préfère de loin rester ici à vous observer plutôt que de risquer ma vie face à une bande de trolls.

Thorïn se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle n'essayait pas de se jouer de lui. Cependant elle semblait parfaitement sérieuse.

-Si jamais vous finissez tous massacrés et que je croise Gandalf sur le chemin du retour, je lui dirais que c'est à cause de vous parce que vous avez refusé mon aide.

Il la dévisagea ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-Vous comptez aller les aider ou vous préférer rester planter là à m'observer ?

Ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'un choc et oubliant complètement la jeune femme il partit se joindre à la mêlée.

Dylis resta assise à les observer, les trolls étaient très lents et ils perdirent rapidement l'avantage. Bilbo parvint même à libérer les poneys et Dylis grimaça en les voyant s'en aller. Elle doutait fortement de les revoir un jour.

Un sifflement dédaigneux lui échappa quand elle vit Thorïn et Dwalin blesser un des trolls à eux seuls. Bien entendue le nain tatoué ne manquerait pas une occasion de la charrier sur son absence et elle se promit de faire payer ça à Thorïn.

-Les sacs ! Il faut les mettre dans les sacs ! Ordonna Bert avant de se prendre un coup de masse bien placé de la part de Bombur.

Ori courait dans tous les sens lançant des pierres grâce à sa fronde et Dylis mourrait d'envie d'aller dire à Thorïn sur-le-champ qu'elle aurait été bien plus utile que ce nain maladroit. En effet l'impact des pierres qu'il lançait ne semblait pas déranger les trolls le moins du monde et elles faillirent bien plus d'une fois assommer son frère après avoir rebondi sur la peau des créatures.

Kili empêcha Bilbo à plusieurs reprises de se faire attraper par les trolls et faillit être écrasé par un de ces derniers dans la manœuvre.

-Bordel Bilbo mais qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour aller te planquer ! Tu ne leur sers plus à rien, grommela Dylis plus pour elle-même que pour le hobbit qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Son attention commençait à décliner quand un cri du plus jeune des nains la ramena soudain à la réalité.

\- Bilbo !

Le Hobbit était suspendu dans les airs entre Bill et Bert chacun le tenant par un bras et une jambe.

Kili voulu se précipiter vers lui mais il fut retenu par le bras de Thorïn.

\- Jetez vos armes ou on en fait des miettes ! Menaça Bill.

Bilbo fixait Thorïn les yeux emplis de terreur. Dylis s'était redressé, elle hésitait à attaquer par derrière. Les trolls ne la verraient pas arriver et elle pouvait leur faire suffisamment mal afin qu'ils lâchent le hobbit et permettre aux nains de reprendre l'attaque. Cependant rien n'était sûr et en cas de problème elle se retrouverait seule face à trois trolls ce qui compliquait bien les choses. Une autre partie d'elle mourait d'envie de voir comment Thorïn allait se sortir de cette situation. Elle se rassit alors mettant sa conscience de côté, en cas de problème elle pourrait toujours dire que son inertie était due aux ordres du roi sous la montagne.

Les trolls menaçaient toujours d'en finir avec Bilbo et Thorïn résigné, finit par poser son épée à terre. Les autres l'imitèrent quelques peu surpris, seul Kili sembla hésiter, il regardait son oncle avec incompréhension il ne voulait pas abandonner Bilbo aux mains des trolls sans rien faire. Mais Thorïn se contenta de soutenir son regard. Kili jeta alors son épée à ses pieds avec une rage incontrôlée. Il se sentait coupable de cette situation. C'était lui qui avait poussé Bilbo à se jeté sans protection dans le repaire des trolls. Il croisa le regard de son frère et sut qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Un troll apporta alors une pile d'immonde sac de toile et de corde.

\- Met la moitié dans les sacs, ont les feras cuire plus tard ! Ordonna Bert. Je vais mettre les autres sur la broche.

Il lâcha Bilbo et les deux autres s'empressèrent de l'attaché dans le premier sac alors que Bert emmenait une moitié des nains avec lui les soulevant par leur ceinture avec une facilité déconcertante. Fili et Thorïn eurent tout juste le temps de tirer Kili vers eux avec le gros troll ne l'emporte.

Assise à l'abri des arbres, Dylis sentait l'amusement monter en elle. Quand Dwalin fut accroché sur la broche qui tournait au-dessus du feu, elle ne put s'empêcher de se décaler un peu pour capter son regard. Dès qu'il la vit, elle lui adressa un grand signe des mains accompagnées d'un sourire joyeux. A cet instant précis elle fut persuadée que le nain tatoué mourait d'envie de révéler sa présence aux trolls.

Tandis que Bert finissait d'attacher les nains auprès de Dwalin, les autres avaient été solidement ligotés dans les sacs de toiles.

\- Et maintenant on en fait quoi ? Demanda Bill.

-T'as cas les balancer sur le côté on les mangera plus tard.

Ce fut chose faite. Thorïn, Fili, Kili, Balin, Bombur, Oïn, Gloïn et le pauvre Bilbo furent négligemment jeté un peu plus loin et Dylis se sentit bien trop satisfaite quand elle vit la tête du chef des nains cogner contre le rocher dressé derrière lui.

Thorïn se sentit un peu étourdi sous le choc. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais sa tête lui tournait et ses mains liées devant lui ne l'aider pas. Il jeta un regard aux autres nains à ses côtés. Balin avait eu la chance d'atterrir sur un tapis de mousse et ne semblait pas trop amoché. Devant lui Fili se tortillait face contre terre écrasé par le poids de Bombur. Il grogna face à l'inconfort que devait ressentir son neveu. Le chef nain sentit une légère douleur dans les côtes, il pensa d'abord avoir atterri sur une pierre particulièrement pointue mais remarqua vite qu'il s'agissait du coude de Kili qui se démenait comme un beau diable près de lui.

-Kili cesse donc de gigoter ! Ordonna-t-il alors que le coude de son neveu le percuta une nouvelle fois.

Le jeune nain s'excusa et se calma un peu regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses amis étaient dangereusement suspendus au-dessus du feu, il ne voyait aucune façon de les délivrer et détestait l'idée de rester spectateur de cette situation.

Dwalin vociférait des menaces de mort à l'adresse des trolls à tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas que Nori attaché à côté de lui était en train de lui faire les poches , il s'était déjà attaqué à celles de Dori. Ce dernier, devenue rouge pivoine à cause de la chaleur était bien trop occuper à s'inquièter pour remarquer quoi que ce sois..

-C'est chaud, ça brûle, ça brûle, ça brûle ! Couina Ori alors que Bill attisait le feu.

\- C'est pas la peine de les cuire, dit-il, y a cas s'assoir dessus et en faire de la gelée.

\- Non, non, non, gémit Bofur alors qu'il soufflait sur ses nattes qui commençaient à roussir.

Bifur à ses côtés hurlait des paroles en Khuzdul.

\- Non j'aime pas la gelée, ralla Bert, je préfère les faire cuire assaisonné avec un peu de ail.

\- Mais Bert, on n'a pas d'ail, gémit le troll idiot.

\- Ferme là ! On prendra de la ciboulette !

-J'aime pas la ciboulette !

-Je cuisine, je choisis ! Hurla Bert.

Kili poussa un soupir résigné alors que les trolls se disputaient sur l'assaisonnement de ses amis. Il regarda un peu plus loin dans la forêt pour s'assurer que Dylis se trouvait hors de danger et il fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'était plus là.

-Et pourquoi pas les faire mijoter avec du thym ? Suggéra Bill.

-Ça doit pas être mauvais.

\- Oublie l'assaisonnement on n'a pas toute la nuit, grogna Bert, le jour va se lever et j'ai pas envie de me faire changer en pierre moi.

Bilbo se redressa soudain comprenant l'ampleur de ce que venait de dire le troll, il jeta un regard désespérer à Thorïn mais celui-ci ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, il reçut un petit coup dans l'épaule et après une douloureuse contorsion il put voir qu'il s'agissait de Balin. Le vieux nain semblait avoir une idée.

-Il y a peut-être une solution, dit-il.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Bilbo avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Il faut gagner du temps.

Le hobbit se renfrogna, ça il le savait bien mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire.

Toujours affalé contre le rocher, Thorïn s'acharnait à mordre ses liens.

-Besoin d'aide ? Susurra une voix derrière lui.

Le nain sursauta et sa tête cogna une nouvelle fois contre la pierre. Il pivota avec difficulté et se retrouva face à Dylis qui lui adressait un grand sourire. La jeune femme avait contourné les fougères et réussit à se glisser derrière Thorïn sans se faire remarquer.

-Ne vous avais-je pas dit de rester à l'écart ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Chut ! Parlez moins fort ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire repérer.

Mais elle ne risquait pas grand-chose face au bruit que faisaient les nains au-dessus du feu, même Bilbo et Balin pourtant attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux ne remarquèrent pas sa présence.

Dylis se laissa glisser le long du rocher pour être à la hauteur de Thorïn elle constata au passage une légère trace de sang sur la pierre rugueuse.

-Vous êtes blessé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non ! Détachez-moi, vite !

Elle grogna sous l'ordre et le déni du nain et tourna la tête vers le futur festin comme si de rien n'était.

-Finalement avec quoi pensez-vous être aromatisé ?

Thorïn tiqua face à la réponse de la jeune femme, celle-ci l'ignora royalement le regard fixé sur Dwalin qui commençait à rougir joliment.

-Détachez-moi ! Ordonna une nouvelle fois Thorïn.

\- Non ! Répondit-elle catégorique.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous laisser croupir ici ! Je croyais que vous étiez là pour nous aider ? S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de mon aide, objecta-t-elle en ricanant doucement.

Thorïn semblait de plus en plus ahurie face au comportement de la jeune femme et il se demanda si elle était vraiment prête à les laisser mourir d'une façon si indigne.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question car la voix du hobbit raisonna dans l'air :

-Attendez !

Il venait d'avoir une idée, dangereuse certes mais peut-être cela leur permettrait-il de gagner un peu de temps.

Les nains dans les sacs cessèrent de gigoter, ceux sur la broche arrêtèrent d'hurler à la mort, un silence pesant s'installa dans la forêt.

-Attendez, répéta Bilbo d'une voix beaucoup moins assuré. Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise !

-On ne pas les résonner ils sont idiots ! Beugla Dori.

\- Idiots ! Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes, réfuta Bofur alors que ses nattes commençaient à fumer dangereusement.

-Je voulais dire avec l'assaisonnement ! S'exclama Bilbo en se redressant en oscillant et sautilla un peu plus près des trolls.

Dylis laissa échapper un petit rire surpris et s'appuya avec son coude sur l'épaule de Thorïn. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement, à la fois stupéfait par la remarque du hobbit et agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme.

-Je crois que ça va devenir intéressant, affirma-t-elle en prenant encore plus appuie sur le nain.

\- Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ? Grommela Bert.

\- Détachez-moi ! Insista Thorïn à voix basse, une légère lueur de panique commençait à naître dans ses yeux.

-Non.

\- Vous les avez senti ! Dit Bilbo avec une expression scandalisée sur le visage. Il va falloir bien plus que quelques épices pour masquer ça croyez-moi !

\- Détachez-moi ! S'écria presque Thorïn alors que les nains poussaient des exclamations scandalisé.

-Non, répondit à nouveau sans lui adresser le moindre regard alors que les nains continuaient de hurler au traître à tout va.

\- Qu'est-ce-que t'y connais toi en cuisson des nains hein? Demanda Bert.

\- Il faut savoir que je suis un fin gourmet et très bon cuisinier.

\- Il n'a pas une tête à cuisiner du nain, fit remarquer Bill

\- Ferme là ! Laisse-le…cambriolomobbit parlé. Alors dis-nous ton secret pour cuisiner le nain ?

\- Bordel mais détachez-moi ! S'affola Thorïn.

\- Ne soyez pas impolie je vous pris ! Se vexa la jeune femme.

\- Le secret pour cuisiner le nain c'est…c'est …

\- Alors ! S'impatienta le troll.

\- C'est…

\- Détachez-moi !

-Non ?

-C'est…

-Dis le nous !

-Je vais vous le dire, je vais vous le dire ! Paniqua Bilbo.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun scrupule à nous laisser mourir ! Souffla Thorïn.

\- J'attends juste un minimum de politesse.

\- Tu vas nous le dire ce secret !

\- Oui, oui c'est de…

\- Détachez-moi…s'il vous plaît, maugréât-il.

\- Voilà il suffisait de demander poliment !

\- Le secret c'est de les écorcher vif !

Dylis qui s'apprêtait à défaire les liens du chef des nains s'arrêta net dans son geste et fixa Bilbo quelque peu perdu.

-Ce n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'il est eut, remarqua-t-elle.

Les nains se mirent alors à hurler à plein poumon insultant et menaçant Bilbo du mieux qu'ils purent.

-Sale petit traitre ! S'époumona Oïn.

\- Vous allez nous le payer !

Thorïn s'agitait tant dans son sac que Dylis renonça à l'idée de le délivrer.

-Je vais le tuer ce sale petit…

\- Bouclez-là un peu, ordonna-t-elle, il essaye juste de gagner du temps.

-C'est réussi ! S'énerva Thorïn.

Bert en revanche semblait ravi par cette idée, il s'apprêtait à se saisir d'un couteau quand Bill intervint :

-Tout ça c'est des bêtises, j'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les manger avec leurs bottes et tout et tout.

Dylis sursauta, un bruit avait attiré son attention, un peu plus loin elle vit une ombre grise filer à travers les feuillages.

-Il a raison ! S'extasia le troisième troll, moi j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru !

Il se saisit alors de Bombur, le tenant dangereusement suspendu au-dessus de sa gueule grande ouverte.

Thorïn se redressa violemment et sa tête percuta pour la troisième fois la pierre.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Bilbo sembla avoir pensé la même chose car il s'écria soudain :

-Non pas celui-là il est infecté !

Le troll poussa un petit couinement aigu avant d'éloigner le nain de sa bouche.

-Infecter ?

-Oui, il a plein de ver dans…les boyaux, acheva-t-il.

Avec un hurlement sinistre le troll lança Bombur qui atterrit tout droit sur Fili celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer en avalant une bonne quantité de terre au passage.

-Ils sont tous infectés ! Ils ont des parasites c'est une horreur je ne prendrais pas le risque de les manger, ajouta le hobbit.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Kili on n'est pas infecté.

Les autres nains confirmèrent se dires à grand renfort de cris striant et d'insultes.

-Faites les taire! Souffla Dylis à l'oreille de Thorïn.

Ce dernier se décala un peu et asséna un léger coup de genou dans l'épaule de son neveu. Celui-ci sembla comprendra car aussitôt son discours changea, vite suivit par celui des nains et tous se mirent à proclamer qu'ils avaient les plus gros parasites possible et imaginable.

Dylis se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, les trolls avaient beau être idiots jamais ils ne tomberaient dans le panneau. L'expression tendue de Thorïn lui confirma qu'il pensait la même les choses.

Bill s'approcha dangereusement de Bilbo et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux ? Qu'on les laisse tous s'en aller ?

-Et bien…

-Tu sais ce que je crois, que tu es une sale petite vermine et que tu nous mens.

Le visage de Bilbo perdit de ses couleurs alors que les deux autres trolls lui lançaient des regards venimeux.

Voyant la situation se dégrader Dylis se leva brusquement.

-Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, marmonna-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ! S'écria Thorïn abasourdit.

-Je vous sauve la vie ; abruti, répondit-elle d'un ton parfaitement exaspéré.

Elle avança vers les trolls en prenant bien soins de marcher sur Thorïn au passage. L'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir été probablement la plus idiote et dangereuse de sa vie et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Les nains qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avaient pas fait attention à elles, arrêtèrent de s'ébrouer. La plupart avec la panique avaient complètement oublié son existence.

Les trolls la fixèrent un instant incrédule. Elle leur fit alors un grand sourire et annonça gaiement :

-Bonsoir, j'ai vu de la lumière en arrivant ici, est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que les trolls la dévisageaient comme une mauvaise herbe extrêmement envahissante.

-C'est que vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser alors je me suis dit…plus on est de fous plus ont rit non ?

Elle n'aurait su dire qui des trolls ou des nains étaient les plus étonnés.

-Vous vivez ici depuis longtemps, c'est joli comme endroit, à ciel ouvert en pleine communion avec la nature, les gens devraient faire ça plus souvent.

Bilbo la regarda comme si la folie s'était emparée d'elle et la jeune femme retint de justesse un rire nerveux. Les trolls ne répondaient toujours pas, ils ne semblaient pas habitués à ce qu'on leur fasse la conversation.

-Vous avez du thé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentit son sang se refroidir alors que le visage de Bert commençait à se déformer de colère.

-Vous devriez tourner cette broche plus vite, se nain à l'air de s'ennuyer dit-elle en désignant Dwalin.

Elle n'aurait put dire si le nain en question réagit à sa remarque car l'énorme main crasseuse de Bert fondit sur elle. Elle l'évita de justesse faisant tous son possible pour ne pas montrer la terreur qui l'envahissait. Elle fit alors la seule chose dont elle se savait encore capable, elle se mit à hurler :

\- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! Faites un peu attention bon sang votre mère ne vous à jamais dis qu'il ne fallait pas attraper les femmes comme ça, c'est quoi ses manières ! Et puis faites un peu attention à mes cheveux vous n'avez pas idée des difficultés que j'ai eu pour me coiffer à dos de poney entouré d'une bande de nains idiots !

Elle regretta aussitôt sa phrase en voyant le troll stupide dévoilé ses dents jaunâtres.

-Bert, Bert elle est avec eux ! S'exclama-t-il.

-J'avais compris espèce d'andouille ! Chopper moi ça, on va la bouffer aussi.

Elle se figea lançant un faible regard derrière elle, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Alors qu'elle reculait doucement envisageant de fuir à travers les bois sombre, la voix de Thorïn raisonna autour d'elle.

-Baissez-vous ! Hurla-t-il.

Plus par reflexe qu'autre chose elle se laissa tomber à terre juste à temps pour éviter le bras de Bill qui fondait au-dessus d'elle un enforma couteau à la main. Un cri détresse mourut dans sa gorge quand l'énorme poignard tomba à côté d'elle.

-Partez ! Vite ! Cria Thorïn.

Elle recula du mieux qu'elle put parmi les os qui jonchaient le sol quand soudain la même ombre grise qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant attira son regard et elle se sentit étrangement rassurer. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer doucement à travers les arbres quand Gandalf apparut sur une grande pierre plate surplombant les trolls de toute sa hauteur.

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda Bert en se tournant vers le magicien.

-J'en sais rien, il se mange lui aussi ?

Il frappa la pierre sur laquelle il se trouvait avec son bâton et celle-ci se brisa déversant sur eux un flot de lumière matinal. Avec des craquements sinistres les trolls commençaient à se figer. La lumière les avait transformé en pierre, ils étaient sauvés.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4, j'espère que ça vous à plus. En tout cas je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant.**

**Merci à Ben pour les idées qu'elle m'a données avec les trolls sur la broche, je n'y aurais jamais pensée et ça m'a bien servi xD**

**A la prochaine et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews…aller une petite review pour me faire plaisir…sinon je risque de vous envoyer Bert ;) **

**Bonne soirée et joyeuse pâques **

**Nuts**


	6. Warg y es-tu?

**Disclaimer : l'univers merveilleux de la terre du milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf Dylis. Une grande partie de cette fiction (pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité…) s'inspire des films de Peter Jackson.**

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec en prime une petite surprise à la fin ; )**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 5 : Warg y es-tu ?

Dylis ouvrit lentement les yeux (qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés). La première chose qu'elle vit fut le sourire bienveillant de Gandalf qui s'avançait vers eux. Les hurlements de joie des nains retentirent autour d'elle. Le soulagement s'empara soudain de la jeune femme, oui elle avait eu peur et ne savait pas encore comment faire pour le nier mais ils étaient tirés d'affaire.

Dylis se redressa sur ses jambes flageolantes en affichant l'air le plus satisfait dont elle était capable et observa ses compagnons. Kili poussait des exclamations ravies et son frère en aurait très certainement fait de même s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé face contre terre écrasé sous le poids de Bombur. Le gros nain lui ne semblait pas s'être remis de sa frayeur il avait bien failli être gobé par le troll et restait pétrifier de terreur. Dylis aperçu Balin qui lui adressa un sourire complice ainsi qu'un léger clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais douté d'elle la jeune femme répondit par un petit rictus satisfait, dans le fond elle était persuadée qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous très bien…enfin presque. A côté du vieux nain, Bilbo paraissait blafard. Le hobbit n'avait sans doute jamais rien vécu d'aussi terrifiant au cours de sa vie et il ne souhaitait pas recommencer d'aussi tôt. Dylis retint avec difficulté une remarque sarcastique à son égare en se rappellent qu'elle ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état. Enfin elle croisa le regard glacial de Thorïn. Un mélange de colère et de soulagement en émanait et Dylis trouva que le chef de la compagnie semblait lui aussi ben pâle.

_Cela ne vient pas de la peur_, songea-t-elle en se rappelant le sang qu'elle avait vu sur le rocher. Thorïn devait s'être blessé assez sévèrement. Toutefois elle jugea préférable de ne rien dire.

Les nains accrochés à la broche, qui avaient bien rougi à cause de la chaleur, continuaient de tourner doucement mais le feu ne semblait plus les déranger. Ils poussaient des cris enjoués et incompréhensibles. Dwalin lui se plaignait du pied de Bifur qui martelait son dos alors que celui-ci ne cessait de gigoter en clament des paroles en Khuzdul à tout va.

Dylis se détacha avec amusement de cette petite scène et se tourna vers Gandalf qui était arrivé à leur hauteur. Il souriait toujours derrière sa longue barbe. La jeune femme l'observa un instant puis sa voix claqua durement dans l'air :

-Vous avez pris votre temps ! J'ai failli me faire bouffer !

Le sourire de Gandalf s'effondra soudainement et il roula des yeux. Bien entendu il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à de la reconnaissance de sa part.

-Ne vous lamentez pas ! Vous devriez me remercier, je viens tout de même de vous sauver la vie ! Riposta le magicien, agacé par la remarque de la brune.

-Vous étiez planqué derrière les arbres depuis dix bonnes minutes alors n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne pouviez pas intervenir avant !

Gandalf voulut répliquer mais ils firent interrompus :

-Venez nous aider à descendre de là au lieu de vous disputer ! Hurla Dwalin qui voyait sa barbe fumer dangereusement.

Dylis afficha alors une expression réjouie en observant le nain tatoué.

-C'est vrai, j'en oublie mes priorités !

Elle fit volte face tournant ainsi le dos à la joyeuse brochette pour aller détacher Kili qui était certainement le moins à plaindre dans cette histoire.

-Non mais vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Ne voyez- vous pas que nous brulons ! Vociféra Dwalin.

Dylis partie d'un grand éclat de rire alors qu'elle entreprenait de défaire les liens du plus jeune nain.

-Mon cher Dwalin, êtes- vous entrain de dire que vous avez besoin de mon aide ?

Le visage de Dwalin vira au rouge ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec les flammes qui dansaient sous lui et il fut bien content qu'à cet instant Dylis lui tourne le dos.

L'Istari s'avança vers le feu pour l'éteindre, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de les aider et il ne s'en trouva pas surpris. C'est donc sans la moindre contribution de Dylis qu'il entreprit de délivrer les nains. La brune quand à elle, avait enfin détaché Kili et passa devant Thorïn sans même lui accorder un regard pour aller s'attaquer aux liens qui retenaient Balin prisonnier.

Kili pour sa part s'était précipité en direction de son frère et s'affairait à détacher Bombur pour que ce dernier puisse libérer Fili de son poids. Cependant, le gros nain restait toujours terrorisé par ce qui s'était passé et de ce fait n'était pas plus vif qu'un rat mort. Kili l'aurait bien poussé sur le côté pour libérer son frère mais Bombur était bien trop lourd pour lui.

Dylis avait détaché Balin, celui-ci s'occupait maintenant de Bilbo qui se trouvait à ses côtés. La jeune femme repassa devant Thorïn en l'ignorant royalement pour aller aider Gloïn. Le roi sous la montagne lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne dis rien.

Quand elle se pencha sur le nain roux celui-ci lui lança un petit regard désapprobateur bien qu'il fût très heureux d'être sorti de son immonde sac de toile.

-Tu aurais d'abord dû aider Thorïn, lui murmura-t-il.

-Il peut attendre un peu, objecta-t-elle en coupant la corde avec une de ses dagues. Et puis comme ça vous pourrez aider votre frère, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Oïn. Ce dernier qui avait perdu son cornet acoustique tendait l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Gloïn s'exécuta alors que Dylis observait les autres :

Bilbo et Balin étaient allés aider Kili à déplacer le poids mort de Bombur du dos de Fili.

-Cela vous dérangerait de venir m'aider maintenant ? Tonna une voix derrière la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna vers Thorïn et lui adressa un rictus moqueur.

-Mais c'est que je vous avais presque oublié ! Pour répondre à votre question : oui, cela me dérange mais je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Thorïn retint un « vous pensez bien ». Il aurait été peu appréciable pour lui que Dylis change d'avis à cause d'une remarque de ce genre.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés du chef de la compagnie et commença à défaire les liens qui fermaient le sac prenant bien soins de prendre le plus de temps possible. Thorïn grinça des dents avec impatience. Sa tête lui tournait peu, il avait froid, était courbaturé et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il se sentait faible face à Dylis ce qui semblait ravir cette dernière au plus haut point. Il sentit la main de la jeune femme la main de la jeune femme se déplacer à l'arrière de sa tête et ressentit soudain une douleur cuisante quand elle effleura sa blessure. Il ne pût retenir un sifflement désapprobateur alors que Dylis se penchait un peu plus au -dessus de son visage.

-Vous êtes blessé, lui chuchota-t-elle avec nonchalance.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que non…

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Thorïn grogna de mécontentement et lui ordonna de se dépêcher.

-Ne soyez pas si impatient, souffla-t-elle en s'attaquant aux liens de ses poignés. Elle avait de légères traces de sang sur les mains mais se résigna à le faire remarquer au roi.

Quand il fût enfin libéré, Thorïn se remit difficilement sur ses jambes ankylosées. Sa tête tournait toujours, il pria Mahal pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

-Surtout ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous ramasser quand vous tomberez en chemin, grommela Dylis en avançant en direction des autres.

Avec l'aide d'Oïn et Gloïn les nains et Bilbo avaient réussi à détacher et pousser Bombur loin de Fili. Le gros nain resta encore allongé sur le sol, il ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. Quand Dylis arriva près d'eux Kili aidait précautionneusement son frère à se remettre sur pied.

-Pas trop amoché ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

Thorïn arriva dernière elle en lançant un regard lourd d'inquiétude à son neveu.

-J'ai connu mieux, grimaça-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque à cause de la poussière qu'il avait respirée.

-Par Mahal Bombur, comment peux-tu être aussi lourd !

Le concerné ne répondit pas, il resta inerte sur le sol.

-Bombur tu as intérêt à être debout lors de notre départ sinon je peux t'assurer que tu resteras ici ! Clama Thorïn.

Bombur sembla réagir, il essaya de se relever mais retomba immédiatement en arrière. Le roi nain poussa un soupir irrité et finit par l'ignorer totalement.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Fili ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, répondit son neveu avec un sourire rassurant. J'ai juste quelques courbatures, c'est pour eux qu'il faudrait s'en faire.

Il désigna d'un geste de la main leurs amis que Gandalf avait fait descendre de la broche. Ils semblaient tous vaseux et vacillants Ori c'était même éloigné pour aller vomir entre les arbres. Les autres tenaient à peine debout. Bofur soufflait vigoureusement sur ses tresses fumantes. Dori tanguait dangereusement alors qu'à côté de lui Nori paraissait étrangement à l'aise les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Dwalin grimaçait, une main plaqué dans le dos que Bifur avait joyeusement labouré de coup pendant une bonne demi-heure. Cette vision rendit tout ça bonne humeur à Dylis.

-Alors grand-père, ça va les rhumatismes ? S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Elle crue entendre Fili et Kili rire doucement tandis que Dwalin devint rouge de colère.

\- Ne me provoque pas, tu n'as pas idée de quoi je suis capable ! Rugit-il.

-Certes, mais vous ne ferez rien parce que sans moi vous seriez tous écorchés vifs à l'heure qu'il est. A ce propos Bilbo, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de gagner du temps.

Le hobbit rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

-L'important c'est que tout se soit bien fini, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Kili gêné par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le cambrioleur. En effet Bilbo n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de gagner du temps, même s'il s'y était mal pris.

-Oui vous avez raison mon cher Kili, sourit Gandalf, tout est bien qui finit bien.

Il s'approcha d'une des statues de pierre qu'il tapota du bout de son bâton avec contentement. Au moins ceux-là ne causeraient plus de problème à personne. Le magicien s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour se livrer à ses sombres pensées, ces trolls tout comme beaucoup d'autres créatures néfastes n'auraient pas dû se trouver là. Il s'interrompit dans sa réflexion en entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui. Thorïn l'avait suivi.

-Où êtes-vous allé si je ne suis pas indiscret ? Demanda-t-il quand Gandalf pivota dans sa direction.

-Voir un peu plus au loin, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?

-Un regard en arrière, dit le magicien comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Thorïn lui adressa un petit sourire, leur dispute précédente semblait être oubliée.

-Sale affaire, continua l'Istari. Enfin, ils sont tous entiers…

-Pas grâce au cambrioleur.

-Bilbo a eu l'intelligence de gagner du temps, soupira Gandalf, vous pourriez au moins le remercier pour ça et Dylis aussi ! Elle a pris un risque considérable pour vous sauver la vie, à vous tous.

-Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle l'a regretté aussitôt, grommela Thorïn.

Gandalf préféra ne pas relever la remarque et se contenta de fixer le chef des nains un peu exaspéré. Il se rendit compte que celui-ci était blafard.

-Vous allez bien Thorïn ?

-Aussi bien que l'on peu aller en sortant de ce genre de situation, répondit-il simplement.

Et il se prit d'un soudain intérêt pour les créatures changées en pierres.

-Depuis quand des trolls s'aventurent-ils si loin au sud ?

-Pas depuis un âge, soupira Gandalf en braquant toujours un regard perçant sur le nain. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir voyagé de jour.

-Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages ! On pourra peut-être y trouver de provisions, s'exclama Thorïn.

-Attendez…

Mais le roi sous la montagne était déjà parti rameuter la compagnie pour trouver la supposée caverne. Gandalf inspira profondément, ils étaient toujours en danger mais il savait que Thorïn était borné et qu'il refuserait de l'écouter.

* * *

La dite caverne ne se trouvait en réalité qu'à quelques pas de là. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappait.

-On doit tous descendre là-dedans ? Grimaça Dori en se pinçant le nez.

-Pas nécessairement, répondit Thorïn en voyant l'air tout sauf enchanté des autres, ne venez que si vous le souhaitez.

C'est comme ça que Thorïn, Gandalf suivit de Bofur, Gloïn, Nori et Dwalin pénétrèrent dans l'immonde antre des trolls. L'endroit était encore plus infect que n'en laissait paraître l'extérieur. Une odeur de putréfaction flottait dans l'air, le sol était jonché de pièces d'ors, de lames rouillées et de carcasses en décomposition.

-Faites attention à ce que vous touchez ! Avertit Gandalf en enjambant ce qui ressemblait à un reste de crane humain.

-Il serait dommage de laisser tout ça derrière nous, dit Bofur en ramassant une pièce d'or qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts.

-C'est vrai ! s'écria Nori qui adhérait parfaitement à son idée. Il faut mettre tout ça de côté, Gloïn viens donc nous aider !

Le nain roux ne se fit pas prier, à eux trois ils commencèrent à récupérer les richesses étalées à leurs pieds. Dwalin passa près d'eux leur lançant un regard sévère avant de rejoindre Thorïn et Gandalf qui s'étaient aventuré au fond de la caverne. Le chef du nain s'éloigna un peu en voyant son ami approché. L'atmosphère était étouffante et il ne souhaitait pas que Dwalin aussi remarque son malaise.

Alors qu'il se passait une main lasse sur le front un faible éclat attira son attention. Il saisit deux épées qui se trouvaient devant lui. Leurs fourreaux étaient maculés de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, malgré ça leurs manches finement sculptés brillaient d'un étrange éclat.

-Ces épées n'ont pas été forgées par des trolls, marmonna Thorïn plus pour lui-même que pour en informer les autres.

Gandalf s'approcha de lui intriguer et le nain lui tendit la plus longue des épées qu'il examina méticuleusement.

-Elles n'ont été faites par aucun forgeron parmi les hommes expliqua le magicien avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Il sortit la lame avec précaution de son fourreau et souffla doucement dessus.

-Elles ont été forgées à Gondolin, par les hauts elfes du premier âge.

Thorïn se tendit et lança un regard meurtrier à l'arme qu'il tenait entre les mains comme si celle-ci se trouvait à l'origine de tous ses malheurs.

-Vous ne pouvez rêver d'une meilleure lame ! Tonna Gandalf alors que le roi sous la montagne s'apprêtait à la poser par terre.

Dwalin grogna à la remarque considérant que rien de ce qui venait de chez les elfes ne pouvaient être qualifiés de « meilleur ».

En éco à la pensée du nain tatoué, Thorïn sortit violemment l'épée de son fourreau désireux d'y trouver la moindre petite imperfection. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évident : Gandalf avait raison, la lame était d'une brillance impressionnante et parfaitement affûtée. Il n'aurait réellement pas pu rêver mieux. Suite à cette constatation Thorïn sentit son mal de tête et sa mauvaise humeur revenir en force.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dylis tournait autour trolls en les examinant avec curiosité.

-J'espère que tout ça ne t'as pas trop…choqué, lui dit Fili alors qu'il s'amusait à tapoter l'une des créatures avec un morceau de bois, son frère adossé contre le dernier troll l'observait amusé.

Dylis esquissa un sourire face à l'inquiétude de son ami.

-Si des trolls aussi idiots que ces trois là devaient me choquer je ne serais pas venu avec vous Fili.

Les deux frères rirent doucement, à force de voyager avec elle ils avaient fini par comprendre que pour rien au monde la jeune femme n'aurait avoué une faiblesse.

-En tout cas je ne sais pas comment te remercier, avoua Kili, tu nous à tout de même sauver la vie !

Cette fois- ci Dylis laissa échapper un éclat de rire moqueur ce qui désarçonna un peu les jeunes nains.

-Gandalf va se vexer s'il apprend que tu as dit ça, après tout il a quand même un petit rôle à jouer là dedans. Mais si tu souhaites vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi alors essaye d'éradiquer le sale caractère de ton oncle et celui de Dwalin par la même occasion. Ce serait parfait !

-Je croyais que tu adorais les mettre en colère, s'étonna Fili.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répondit-elle malicieusement.

Ils continuèrent à rirent ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Bofur les rejoigne.

-Où sont les autres ? S'interrogea Dylis.

-Toujours dans la caverne. Ils essayent de convaincre Nori qu'il ne sert à rien d'emporter tout l'or qu'on a trouvé là-bas. Je le comprends c'est un véritable gâchis mais je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus dans ce trou, c'est une véritable infection !

-Rien de bien étonnant, dit la jeune femme en jetant un regard aux trolls qui restait immonde même changé en pierre.

-Tu dois les trouver impressionnant, remarqua Bofur en les désignant d'un coup de tête.

-Non, répondit la brune, j'étais juste entrain de me dire que si mon frère avait vu ça il aurait tout fait pour les amener avec lui.

Kili et Bofur haussèrent les sourcils, perplexe, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Fili la fixa d'un air ahuri.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

-Pour les mettre devant sa porte d'entrée.

-Ton frère m'a tout l'air d'être quelqu'un d'un peu…particulier, commenta Bofur en prenant bien le temps de choisir se mots pour ne pas paraitre vexant.

-Il est complètement idiot, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai toujours prétendu ne pas être de sa famille quand nous croisions des gens dans les rues de Bree.

-Ah je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un frère idiot ! S'exclama le nain au chapeau. D'ailleurs je suppose que le mien est toujours affalé sur le sol.

-Je crois qu'Oïn essaye de la remettre sur pied, grimaça Fili dont le dos soufrait toujours de la masse du gros nain.

-Je devrais peut-être aller le voir…

Mais Bofur fût coupé dans son élan par la venue de son cousin qui affichait un sourire bienheureux.

_En tout cas lui il semble aller très bien_, pensa Dylis alors que Bifur vint juste se planter devant elle.

-Sigin-tarâg mênu !

-Si tu le dis…

Le nain ne fit pas attention au sarcasme dans la voix de la jeune femme et repartit comme il était venu, toujours en souriant.

-J'espère que je ne viens pas de me faire insulter, marmonna-telle à l'intention de Bofur.

Ce dernier fut pris par un fou rire peu contrôlé et enserra les épaules de Dylis d'un bras.

-Non pas du tout, la rassura Bofur, en réalité il vient de te dire « que ta barbe soit longue ».

Elle le regarda un peu incrédule.

-Prends ça pour un merci.

Elle opina du chef pas vraiment convaincu et le nain au chapeau lui donna un petit coup d'épaule amical avant de la lâcher.

Tous les quatre s'éloignèrent des trolls de pierres pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Gandalf et les autres dont un Nori très grincheux avait finit par sortir de la caverne. Thorïn jetait de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que tout le monde soit bien là. La fatigue le rendait un peu paranoïaque. Il poussa un lourd soupir, son mal de crâne empirait à vue d'œil.

-Nous devrions rester ici pour nous reposer, maintenant que le danger est écarté nous ne risquons plus rien, clama-t-il désireux de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil.

Balin se mordit la lèvre, lui aussi avait remarqué que leur chef n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Gandalf, lui aussi semblait inquiet cependant ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Nous repartions vers l'est quand le soleil sera à son zénith, ajouta Thorïn.

-Non il nous faut partir maintenant ! Ordonna le magicien.

Tous se regardèrent surpris, même Bombur semblait redevenir lucide et le gros nain refusait de partir sans manger. Mais il ne dit rien. Ils étaient tous accablé par la fatigue et le contrecoup de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre se faisait sentir.

-Mais Monsieur Gandalf nous ne pouvons tout de même pas reprendre la route sans dormir ! Couina Dori d'une petite voix aigue.

-Cela serait ridicule, affirma Thorïn, maintenant que les trolls sont mort ces lieux ne sont pas plus incertains que tout ce où nous avons fait halte jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Néanmoins il semblait bien moins convaincu que quelques minutes auparavant.

-N'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-il en voyant l'expression réticente du magicien.

Tous les regards étaient braqués vers lui quémandant une réponse avec insistance.

Les lèvres de l'Istari formèrent une petite grimace et quand enfin il ouvrit la bouche pour parler un hurlement bas et féroce retenti au loin dans un éco sinistre comme pour répondre à sa place…

Non, ils n'étaient pas hors de danger, loin de là.

Puis le silence, un silence de mort qui s'abattit sur eux. Personne ne dit rien. Aucune question ne fut posée et ceux qui connaissaient l'origine de ce bruit en furent presque soulagés.

Gandalf avait fermé les yeux, il ne put retenir un sifflement inquiet.

Mais personne ne l'entendit, ils étaient bien trop préoccupés.

Dylis essaya de paraître la plus impassible possible. Elle avait déjà aperçu ces choses mais de loin, il y a longtemps et entouré d'hommes armés. Elle était consciente du danger et tout comme Gandalf elle savait qu'il n'était pas uniquement dû à l'approche des monts brumeux. Mais ça les autres l'ignoraient. Comment auraient-ils pût savoir ?

Un autre grondement. Il était lointain, certes, mais tout de même présent.

Thorïn était tendu, terriblement tendu et son léger état de faiblesse lui parut soudain bien plus handicapant qu'il ne l'était vraiment. L'inquiétude qui venait de naître en lui s'intensifia d'un coup. Il lui parut étrange que le danger dont lui avait parlé Gandalf la veille soit celui-ci.

Plus un bruit ne filtrait à travers les arbres, leurs respirations lourdes d'angoisses faisaient à leurs oreilles un vacarme terrible.

La main de Dwalin se resserra sur sa hache à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

Mais il n'y avait rien, pas à proximité en tout cas.

Bilbo décida de rompre le silence en premier cependant sa gorge était sèche et aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Les quelques secondes qui venaient de s'écouler lui semblait être de longues et interminables minutes.

-C'était un loup ? Réussi finalement à bégayer le hobbit d'une voix éraillée. Ce hurlement qu'on a entendu, c'était celui d'un loup ? Il y en a dans la région ?

Dans le fond, il savait que ce cri était trop sombre pour être celui d'un loup.

Dylis ne pût retenir un rire nerveux et lourd de sens.

Mais personne n'y fit attention.

-Non, murmura Bofur, non il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup.

-Mais alors….

-C'était un WARG ! S'époumona Thorïn en les faisant tous sursauter.

Entendre prononcer ces mots leur fit l'effet d'un choque. Une aura de terreur les envahies. Les yeux de Thorïn brillaient d'une lueur démente, la rage écumait de son visage. Dylis frissonna imperceptiblement en se disant que jamais il n'avait paru si en colère…ou peut-être était-ce de la peur.

Kili et Fili jetaient des regards fébriles autour d'eux comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que les wargs leur bondissent dessus immédiatement. Car même si les créatures étaient loin il n'y avait aucun doute : elles se rapprochaient d'eux à chaque instant.

Thorïn fixait Gandalf avec méfiance, le magicien soutenait son regard une lueur de défi dans les yeux s'attendant à une remarque désobligeante de sa part.

-Comment avez-vous su que des orcs se trouvaient dans les parages ? Cracha le nain avec hargne.

Derrière lui un glapissement se fît entendre, c'était Bilbo. Fili lui murmura que s'il y avait des wargs ils n'étaient probablement pas seuls et le hobbit pâlit encore plus.

-Sachez mon cher Thorïn qu'après être parti j'ai croisé la route de Radagast le brun.

La voix du magicien demeurait étrangement calme compte tenu de la situation.

-Il était ma recherche pour me faire part de bien sombres nouvelles…

Il s'interrompit comme prit dans un songe, cela dura quelques instants et il reprit comme si de rien n'était :

-Et il m'a dit qu'il avait aperçu une troupe d'orcs plus au nord. Ils se dirigeaient vers ici, c'est pour cette raison que je suis immédiatement revenu.

-Mais pourquoi des orcs du nord viendraient-ils jusqu'ici ? Questionna Gloïn sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Le visage de Gandalf s'assombrit immédiatement, sa mâchoire se crispa et il fixa Thorïn comme s'il voulait le transpercer du regard. Le chef des nains sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

-Thorïn il faut que vous me disiez à qui vous avez parlé de cette quête en dehors des vôtres !

-A personne, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pourquoi…

-A qui l'avez-vous dit ?

-A personne je le jure ! Hurla-t-il. Au nom de Durin qui-a-t-il ?

Gandalf fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et secoua la tête pour mettre fin à la conversation.

-Dites le lui Gandalf !

Tous se tournèrent vers Dylis qui fixait le magicien une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur le visage.

-Me dire quoi ? S'impatienta Thorïn alors que ses yeux naviguaient entre Dylis et Gandalf.

-Nous somme suivi, se contenta de répondre le magicien.

Oui, ils l'avaient tous remarqué.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'énoncer des évidences ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Dites le lui, ou je m'en chargerais.

Le regard de Thorïn plongea dans les yeux clairs de Dylis mais elle resta de marbre. Fili se raidit à côté d'elle et il sentit l'air autour d'eux devenir soudainement glacial alors que la conversation qu'il avait surprit quelques semaine auparavant lui revint en mémoire.

_ Si j'en crois vos paroles Gandalf, il est bien plus en danger que moi. _

C'étaient les mots qu'elle avait employés en parlant de Thorïn.

L'appréhension se lisait très clairement sur le visage du nain blond mais les autres étaient bien trop absorbés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

Gandalf avait d'un geste hésitant sortit de son manteau un morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à Thorïn. Le nain s'en empara avec précaution et le déplia doucement. Il n'y avait qu'une phrase écrite grossièrement dessus d'une épaisse ancre noirâtre. Thorïn fronça les sourcils, la phrase était inscrite dans une langue qu'il ne pouvait pas lire. Il interrogea le magicien du regard.

-C'est écrit en noir parler, expliqua sombrement celui-ci.

-La langue des orcs, souffla Balin.

-C'est une promesse de paiement, ajouta Gandalf.

Dans un sifflement rauque Thorïn demanda pour quoi. Il y eut un nouveau silence et quand la réponse du magicien vint enfin Thorïn senti un poids tomber au creux de son estomac.

-Pour votre tête.

Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, de la terreur coulait au fond des yeux du roi nain. Ses compagnons aussi affichaient des mines terrifiées, comme s'ils découvraient enfin l'ampleur des conséquences de leur quête.

-Quelqu'un veux votre mort, continua l'Istari.

-Je pense qu'on avait tous compris ; pas la peine de préciser, grommela Dylis en jetant un vague coup d'œil aux neveux du roi qui avaient le teint livide.

La remarque de l'Istari avait eu don d'inquiéter encore plus les deux jeunes nains. Kili observait son frère comme si celui-ci allait soudain lui dire que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Bien évidemment ce ne fut pas le cas. Fili se contentait de mordre nerveusement sa lèvre, toutes les appréhensions qu'il avait eu depuis le début du voyage se justifiaient enfin.

Thorïn se racla la gorge pour s'assurer que sa voix ne lui fasse pas défaut. Son mal de crâne augmentait à la même allure que la fatigue. Il se passa une main sur son front qui lui paraissait trempé de sueur. Il commençait à avoir vraiment froid, la nouvelle de sa tête mise à prix n'y était pas pour rien.

-Comment…cette chose a-t-elle atterrit entre vos mains ? Demanda Dwalin tandis que ses doigts se refermaient toujours convulsivement sur le manche de sa hache.

-J'ai croisé des personnes fort peu fréquentables sur ma route il y a de cela plusieurs mois, l'un d'eux était porteur de ce message.

Le silence retomba, toujours plus pesant. Maintenant qu'ils savaient l'inquiétude ne les quitterait plus. Dans le ciel le soleil montait doucement sans être perturbé par le moindre nuage ; la journée allait être chaude.

* * *

Au comble de leur malheur, ils durent reprendre la route à pied. Quand Bilbo avait libéré les poneys ces derniers s'étaient enfui pris de panique et les quatorze restants ainsi que les cheveux de Dylis et Gandalf les avaient suivi. Fort heureusement ils avaient laissé tous les sacs contenant leurs affaires personnelles au campement ainsi qu'un sac de provisions (il avait été décidé de façon unanime qu'il serait le rôle de Bombur de le porter et personne ne lui avait laissé le temps de rechigner). C'est comme ça qu'ils avancèrent sous la chaleur de l'été et chargé par des affaires qu'ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de poster eux-mêmes.

Dylis fermait la marche en trainant des pieds, juste devant elle se trouvait Fili, Kili, Bofur et Bilbo. Ce dernier se faisait vainement consoler par les trois autres pour la perte des poneys.

-Ce n'est pas grave Bilbo, s'exclama Bofur d'un ton qu'il espérait jovial, au moins comme ça nous faisons de l'exercice et nous serons prêts à affronter Smaug, de plus il faut dire que Bombur en avait bien besoin.

Pour illustrer ses paroles le gros nain qui se trouvait un peu plus loin poussa un soupir féroce en remontant le sac de nourriture sur ses épaules. Il était aussi écarlate que le capuchon de Balin.

Toutefois cette situation cocasse ne consola pas le hobbit.

Dylis se permit un petit sourire face à l'entrain dont Bofur faisait preuve pour divertir ses amis, il avait même réussi à raviver un peu la bonne humeur habituelle de Kili.

A l'avant la voix de Gandalf retentit pour proposer une nouvelle fois de se rendre à Fondcombe. C'est sans grande surprise qu'il n'obtint aucune réponse. La jeune femme soupira de frustration en pensant au confort que leur aurait procuré un séjour chez les elfes. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester l'entêtement des nains.

Devant elle Fili avait ralenti pour marcher à ses côtés. Il lui fit sourire fatigué qu'elle lui rendit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

Le jeune nain était préoccupé et cela se voyait à ses mimiques quelque peu crispées.

-Non tout va bien…

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence alors que les autres étaient perdus dans leurs conversations. Kili et Bofur essayaient maintenant de convaincre Bilbo que s'il avait réussi à s'en sortir face à des trolls il pouvait très bien survivre à une attaque d'orcs. Le hobbit ne parlait pas, il se contentait de triturer nerveusement le pommeau d'une petite épée accroché à sa ceinture. C'est Gandalf qui la lui avait donnée en disant qu'elle avait été fabriqué par des elfes et semblait parfaitement adaptée à la taille d'un hobbit. Bilbo aurait dû se sentir protégé par cette arme, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au loin leur parvenaient des éclats de voix ; Thorïn et Gandalf se disputaient encore. Dylis secoua la tête essayant de ne pas penser aux lits moelleux qui auraient pu les attendre à Fondcombe. Fili quand à lui ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux prises de bec entre son oncle et le magicien. En fait cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il ouvrait et fermait machinalement la bouche comme s'il avait eu l'intention de parler mais se rétractait au dernier moment.

-Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Il releva brusquement la tête, la voix de la jeune femme l'avait sorti de sa rêverie. Elle le fixait les sourcils haussés, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres et Fili se sentit soudainement idiot.

-Oui, avoua-t-il, je voulais te demander comment tu avais su que…enfin pour…

-Comment j'ai su que Thorïn était menacé ?

-Oui.

-Gandalf me l'a dit quand j'ai accepté de me joindre à vous, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

-Oh.

Cela semblait logique. Si le jeune nain se demanda pourquoi le magicien lui avait confié une chose pareille il ne le fit pas remarquer. Cependant il se sentait toujours tourmenté.

-Est-ce que par hasard Gandalf t'aurait dit si un autre membre de la compagnie était personnellement menacé ? Demanda Fili en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son frère devant lui.

-Non je ne sais rien d'autre.

C'était un mensonge ; en quelque sorte. Mais Dylis préféra se dire que non, après tout Gandalf n'avait parlé que de Thorïn et même si la source du danger n'allait pas se contenter de s'en prendre au roi ce n'était pas Gandalf qui lui avait dit, elle n'avait fait que le deviner. Non elle n'avait pas menti, sa conscience était tranquille. De plus Fili semblait soulagé et c'était le principal.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au soir ne faisant qu'une courte halte pour se nourrir un peu, car même s'ils étaient extenués il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les wargs. A la tombée de la nuit Thorïn leur donna l'ordre de s'arrêter, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour continuer plus longtemps. La compagnie établie le campement parmi les herbes sèches mais une vague d'angoisse pesait sur eux. Si les orcs n'avaient pas pu les suivre en plein jour ils allaient très certainement rattraper leur retard maintenant que le soleil était couché. Gandalf songea que dans le cas échéant ils seraient tous en danger car la seule protection que prodiguait cet endroit venait des énormes rochers qui jonchaient le sol. Oïn s'occupa d'allumer un grand feu, les créatures n'aiment ni la lumière ni la chaleur, cela les protègerait un peu.

Pour le repas ils eurent droit à une soupe préparée par les bons soins de Bombur qui n'avait rien pu faire de plus consistant car leurs réserves étaient trop faibles. Il tendit une écuelle à Dylis qui grimaça, elle mourait de faim et ce faible repas n'y changerait pas grand-chose. Elle partit près de Fili et Kili, ils entrain de dévorer leur soupe avec empressement.

-Doucement vous deux où vous allez finir par vous étouffer, rit la jeune femme en s'installant à côté de Fili.

Les deux frères avaient installé leurs couvertures non loin du feu au pied d'un haut rocher pour pouvoir s'y adosser. Dylis frissonna et Fili lui tendit le bout d'une de ses fourrures sous laquelle la jeune femme se blottit sans attendre. Pas qu'il fasse particulièrement froid ce soir-là mais Dylis était épuisé et la fatigue la faisait frémir.

-Je meurs de faim, grommela Kili la tête toujours plongée dans son écuelle.

-Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte !

C'était Bofur qui venait de parler, il les avait tout juste rejoint et s'assit en tailleur face au petit groupe. Les nattes roussies qui sortaient de son chapeau n'avaient jamais été aussi en pétard. Ajouté à son sourire radieux cela lui donnaient un air un peu fou.

-Comment fais-tu pour être de toujours de si bonne humeur ? Rumina Kili en réalisant qu'il avait renversé un peu de soupe sur l'une de ses fourrures.

-Eh bien je suis en vie ! S'exclama Bofur toujours plus souriant. Crois-moi que si toi aussi tu avais été accroché sur cette broche tu serais ravis d'en être descendu en un seul morceau !

-Mais tu oublis que nous avons des orcs à nos trousses, fit maussadement remarquer Fili.

A ces paroles, Kili enfonça encore plus son visage dans son repas en maugréant.

-Ne soyez pas aussi aigris ! Ordonna Dylis. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à votre oncle, épargnez-moi ça.

Ledit oncle qui n'était pas loin et pouvait parfaitement l'entendre lui adressa un regard sévère qu'elle ignora avec superbe.

-C'est juste que…si nous n'avions pas perdu les poneys on ne serait pas dans une telle situation à l'heure actuelle, souffla le plus jeune en relevant un peu la tête.

-Et peut-être que si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées autrement Gandalf n'aurait pas été prévenu de la présence des Warg et nous serions encore plus en danger, réfuta Dylis.

Kili marmonna un « c'est peu probable « que personne ne relevât.

La jeune femme quant à elle ne put réprimer un frisson, parler des wargs rendait leur présence encore plus réelle et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Tu as froid ? Lui demanda Bofur

-J'ai surtout sommeil, dit-elle en se blottissant contre l'épaule de Fili. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et se décala un peu plus vers son frère pour laisser un peu plus de place à la jeune femme sous la fourrure. Elle s'y pelotonna aussi confortablement que possible et dans un équilibre précaire posa son écuelle à moitié vide sur ses genoux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa tête commençait à pencher dangereusement sur l'épaule du nain blond

-Tu veux peut-être que j'aille te chercher une autre couverture ?

-Non ça ira Bofur, mais merci c'est très gentil.

-Que veux-tu je suis admirable !

Fili et Kili rirent doucement à cette remarque et Dylis retient un grognement face aux légers soubresauts de son oreiller improvisé. Elle ferma totalement les yeux souhaitant dormir. C'est la seule chose qui contait à ses yeux dorénavant. Elle se sentit doucement tombée entre les bras de Morphée.

Cependant ce sommeil si longtemps attendu fut repoussé à plus tard par un bruit des plus mélodieux :

-SALE PETIT RAT VIENT LA QUE JE T'ATTRAPE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE AVALER TA BARBE !

-Dylis sursauta et renversa le reste de son repas à côté d'elle.

-Merde…

La jeune femme regarda les trois nains assis près d'elle dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse à sa question muette mais aucun d'eux ne fit attention à elle. Ils avaient la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils arqués dans une expression de stupeur ridicule, leurs regards étaient pendus à la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Dylis tourna alors la tête dans la même direction et pût assister à un spectacle auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue. Un énorme sourire fendit son visage.

Juste sous son nez, un Dwalin furieux et menaçant sa hache à la main se dirigeait à grands pas vers un Nori beaucoup moins sûr de lui qui avançait à reculons jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne heurter un rocher derrière lui.

-C'est un malentendu…

-ET TU VAS AUSSI BOUFFER MA HACHE!

Dylis ne réprima pas son fou rire naissant, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle appréciait dans cette aventure c'était de voir le nain tatoué dans tous ses états. Elle se promit de demander un jour à Nori la clé de sa réussite, non, il fallait qu'elle sache tout de suite !

-Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Elle aurait pu paraître sérieuse si son ton n'avait pas été aussi enjoué. Thorïn se tourna vers elle une expression des plus indifférentes sur le visage ; la situation semblait l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

-Il semblerait que…

\- CET VERMINE M'A VOLE DE L'ARGENT !

Ah, c'était donc ça…

-Voyons c'est sûrement un malentendu, glapit Dori qui bien évidemment ne savait pas que son frère lui avait aussi fait les poches. Monsieur Gandalf faites quelque chose !

Le magicien roula des yeux et après avoir rempli sa pipe d'herbe il dit d'une voix grave :

-Le moment n'est pas approprié pour des disputes futiles ! Demain il nous faudra partir tôt pour distancer nos assaillants alors aller dormir, tous ! (Il jeta un regard lourd de sens à Thorïn étant parfaitement conscient des insomnies fréquentes de celui-ci). Je monterais la garde ce soir.

Dwalin grogna et fit brusquement demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa couchette mais tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec Nori. Dylis se blottit de nouveau sous les douces fourrures alors que Bofur se levait pour rejoindre son cousin et son frère de l'autre côté du feu en souhaitant bonne nuit à ses amis.

-Rien que pour ce qu'il vient de se passer je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas vu les trolls.

Ils rougirent et lui expliquèrent que ce qui s'était passé restait une bien stupide histoire, cela amusa beaucoup la jeune femme. Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde dormait paisiblement rattrapant un sommeil bien mérité pendant que Gandalf montait la garde plus réveillé que jamais.

* * *

Reprendre la route le lendemain matin fut dur car ils n'avaient dormi que quelques heures. Gandalf les avait poussé à partir sans même leur laisser le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. Contrairement à la veille le ciel était convers d'épiais nuages, cela jouait en leur défaveur car les orcs pourraient les suivre. Bilbo et Gandalf avançaient à l'avant le hobbit avait la mine sombre, Dieu que son fauteuil lui manquait ! Dylis trainait en bout de file, Thorïn juste devant elle mais n'avait pas voulu échanger le moindre mot avec la jeune femme depuis la veille, se contentant de la fixer parfois avec insistance. Elle se surprit à se demander si la blessure du roi nain avait cicatrisé avant de se rappeler que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il régnait un étrange silence autour d'eux, ils étaient à la traine.

Dylis sentit soudain des sueurs froides dans son dos sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Tous les sons semblaient dupliqués et lui provoquaient des frissons le long de l'échine.

Certainement une conséquence de la fatigue.

C'est pour cela que Dylis ne s'inquiéta pas quand elle entendit un nain marcher sur une branche plus loin derrière elle.

Elle regarda devant et vit Thorïn se tendre mais il ne se retourna pas.

Voyager en queue de fil avait ses inconvénients, elle ne pouvait pas voir les expressions des autres.

Elle se trouvait en queue de file…

Il n'y avait aucun nain derrière elle.

Dans un geste irréfléchi elle tendit le bras pour poser sa main l'épaule de Thorïn. Il se retourna brusquement et la regarda sans comprendre. Alors toujours en avançant elle désigna d'un coup de tête l'espace qu'elle croyait désert dans son dos. Thorïn leva les yeux, les muscles de son visage se crispèrent, il se figea. Dylis s'arrêta à son tour et sans trop savoir pourquoi elle pivota doucement pour faire face à cette étrange présence.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

Au loin on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette sombre et difforme qui avançait dans leur direction.

Suivit de plusieurs autres.

Dylis ne put retenir un gémissement terrifié, la main de Thorïn se referma violemment sur son poigné, le roi nain se mit à courir l'entrainant à sa suite en hurlant des mots qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre à l'adresse des autres.

Le bruit sourd d'un cor fendit l'air.

Les orcs avaient retrouvé leurs traces.

* * *

**Bonus 1 : N'en resta plus que quatorze. **

-Rien que pour ce qu'il vient de se passer je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas vu les trolls.

Les deux nains rougirent au souvenir de cet échec.

Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi être fier, souffla Kili en posant son écuelle désormais vide à côté de celle de son frère.

-Pourtant c'était un exploit ! Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas les voir, ils n'étaient pas petits et encore moins silencieeeeeuux…

Elle ne put réprimer un bâillement et elle se blottit à nouveau entre les fourrures contre Fili.

-Eh bien c'est une histoire un peu…compliquée, dit-il.

_Kili soupira en se laissant lourdement tomber sur un tapie de mousse moelleuse qui recouvrait le sol de la forêt. Le léger vent frai des soirées d'étés qui caressait son visage lui faisait un bien fou. Il respira le parfum des pins et laissa ses yeux se fermer doucement. Le temps était idéal pour quelques heures de sieste._

_Malheureusement pour le jeune nain ce projet si agréable fut éjecté par la personne de son frère. Alors qu'il commençait s'assoupir quelque chose de terriblement froid et humide entra en contact avec son visage. _

_\- Lèves-toi fainéant ! Ricana Fili alors que son petit frère se redressait en sursaut._

_Le jeune nain secoua avec violence sa tignasse brune pour se débarrasser des quelques gouttelettes d'eau qui s'y étaient perdu. Fili le regarda faire, amusé. Son rire était légèrement atténué par la pipe qu'il avait coincée entre ses dents et il secouait avec malice la gourde qu'il avait en main._

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as faits ça ! Râla Kili en essuyant rageusement l'eau sur son visage se remettant de la petite frayeur provoquée par son tendre frère._

_\- Thorïn nous a dit de surveiller les poneys et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'y coller tout seul pendant que tu roupilles tranquillement à côté._

_Kili s'étendit à nouveau de tout son long le tapis de mousse en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa coute barbe. _

_-Qu'as-tu dis ?_

_-Je disais qu'il y avait des façons bien plus délicates de me réveiller que de me balancer de l'eau en pleine tronche ! S'énerva-t-il._

_Le blond se laissa glisser un peu plus contre l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé en inspirant une bouffée de fumée. Il était parvenu à son but premier c'est-à-dire enquiquiner son petit frère histoire de se distraire un peu. Il fallait bien avouer que surveiller les poneys n'était pas la tâche la plus divertissante qu'il est eut à faire dans sa vie et quitte à s'ennuyer autant le faire à deux !_

_-Oui mais elles étaient beaucoup moins plaisantes, renchérit-il avec une petite moue satisfaite._

_-Moins plaisantes pour toi, ou pour moi ? Grimaça le cadet._

_-Ça je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le savoir._

_Kili sentit l'exaspération monter en lui suite à la remarque de son frère. Par Mahal ce qu'il pouvait se montrer agaçant parfois! Il passa sa frustration sur une touffe d'herbe, arrachant et triturant les brins sans la moindre pitié. _

_-Aurais-tu perdu ton humour petit frère, je te trouve bien irritable. Fait attention si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir aussi revêche que notre oncle._

_\- Je ne suis pas irrité je suis fatigué, chose qui ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais laissé dormir, ronchonna Kili._

_-La fatigue te rend bien susceptible._

_-Et l'ennui te rend gonflant ! Clama-t-il avant de pivoter sur le côté tournant ainsi le dos à Fili._

_Ce dernier fixa son frère abasourdi, ce n'était pas dans la nature de Kili de se braquer ainsi. Le nain blond tira une nouvelle bouffée de fumer comme si les effluves de l'herbe à pipe pouvaient lui éclaircir les idées. Bien évidemment il n'en fut rien._

_-Tu boudes ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire la tête pour un peu d'eau, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Rien, son petit frère ne daigna pas lui répondre et Fili aurait été incapable de savoir s'il avait bien entendu la question._

_-Kili ?_

_Toujours rien. Fili commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter face au comportement puéril du brun. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi celui-ci se froissait de cette manière, en temps normal il aurait pris la blague de bon cœur. Alors qu'il voulait lui lancer une remarque provocante pour le faire réagir, Fili remarqua soudain des frémissements presque imperceptibles qui parcouraient le dos du plus jeune. Il se sentit immédiatement l'inquiétude lui tordre l'estomac._

_-Hey Kili, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce._

_Il coinça à nouveau sa pipe entre ses dents et se pencha sur son frère en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule._

_-Kili ?_

_Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Fili quand le brun se retourna brusquement pour lui envoyer une bonne poignée d'herbe et de terre en plein visage. Il recula vivement et déstabilisé il tomba en arrière avalant au passage une bonne quantité de fumée et de poussière._

_Kili lui ne se donnait plus la peine de retenir son fou rire. Il s'esclaffait à en tapant du poing sur le sol alors que Fili manquait de s'étouffer adossé contre un arbre._

_-Si tu voyais ta tête ! Plaisanta le plus jeune alors que Fili lui envoyait un regard plein de reproche._

_-Ce n'était pas très noble comme attaque mon frère._

_\- Certes, ce n'était pas plus noble que de lancer de l'eau à la figure de quelqu'un qui a les yeux fermés, riposta Kili sans se défaire de son immense sourire._

_\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça !_

_ Cependant le nain blond ne put retenir un ricanement, la soudaine bonne humeur de son frère était contagieuse._

_-Mais on va dire que je te pardonne pour cette fois._

_-Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Ordonna Kili en venant s'installer auprès de lui adossé contre l'arbre. Fili toussota encore un peu alors que le brun lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos sans s'affranchir de son sourire et le blond résigné, finit par éteindre ça pipe. S'étouffer encore plus avec de la fumée de l'avancerait à rien._

_-Tu ne serais pas si fragile si tu fumais un peu moins mon frère, s'amusa Kili._

_-Tu fumes autant que moi Kili !_

_-Mais moi je suis moins vieux._

_L'ainé ne releva pas la remarque et entreprit de retirer méticuleusement les brins d'herbe coincés dans ses cheveux alors que Kili lui adressait un petit coup d'épaule complice. Il s'affala un peu plus contre l'arbre et laissa son regard vagabonder loin devant lui. Les poneys ainsi que les deux chevaux restaient sagement à leur place, broutant par moments un peu d'herbe. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel les alentours étaient étrangement calme, c'est à peine si les deux frères parvenaient à entendre les bruits étouffés que faisait le reste de la compagnie, la soirée s'annonçait atrocement longue et bien ennuyeuse._

_\- Pourquoi Thorïn nous donne-t-il toujours les tâches les plus barbantes ? Demanda Kili. A croire qu'il ne nous fait pas confiance pour autre chose._

_-Ne lui en veux pas trop, il s'inquiète pour nous et ça se comprend, répondit Fili qui s'attaquait maintenant à la terre importune qui était tombée sur sa tunique._

_-Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pour il nous demande ça à nous ! On est ses neveux tout de même ! Il aurait très bien pu demander à Ori ou à Bilbo, ils apprécient autant la compagnie des poneys que la nôtre. Ou même à Dylis ! Je suis certain que Thorïn aurait été ravis de l'insupporter avec ça !_

_\- Ou peut-être qu'il nous a simplement confié cette tâche car il sait qu'en cas de problème il peut se fier à nous, suggéra Fili._

_-En cas de problèmes ? Ce sont des poneys que veux-tu qu'ils leur arrivent ? Ce n'est pas comme si une bande de trolls allait débarquer à l'improviste pour nous en chaparder un ou deux. _

_Ils rirent de bon cœur à cette idée, non c'est vrai qu'il était fort peu probable que quelque chose arrive à leurs montures. _

_-De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, conclut Fili._

_Mais Kili continuait de Bougonner contre son oncle en triturant machinalement une branche qu'il avait ramassé près de l'arbre._

_-Ce pauvre bout de bois ne t'as rien fait mon frère, il n'est pas nécessaire de déverser ta hargne sur lui._

_Le jeune nain baissa un instant le regard sur ses mains, soudain quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux et il se tendit brusquement._

_Fili qui le sentit se raidir à ses côtés lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et c'est d'une voix blanche que Kili répondit :_

_-Elle a disparu…_

_-Qu'est-ce qui à disparu ? Questionna son frère qui ne comprenait pas._

_Kili sauta soudain sur ses jambes dans un état de panique total et il s'écria :_

_-Ma chevalière ! Ma chevalière à disparu ! Regarde !Regarde !_

_Il secoua sa main dépourvue du moindre ornement devant le visage de Fili en observant le sol autour d'eux avec une frénésie inquiétante._

_Fili se leva à son tour en essayant de calmer son frère, il n'y avait rien de bon à rester dans une agitation pareil._

_-Reste tranquille Kili, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas en remuant ainsi que tu vas la retrouver._

_-La nuit va tomber j'ai de bonnes raisons de remuer ! S'énerva le brun._

_-Elle est peut-être tombé près du camp._

_Il lui répondit que non, qu'il l'avait toujours alors qu'ils avaient regroupé les poneys ici._

_Kili tournait entre les arbres, raclant rageusement le sol du bout de ses bottes. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant la tombée de la nuit sinon elle serait définitivement perdue. Il sentit comme un poids lui tomber au creux de l'estomac. La forêt autour de lui était interminable, il cherchait une aiguille dans une botte de foin. _

_Une main ferme qui s'abattit soudain sur son épaule le stoppa dans sa recherche désespérée. Il leva les yeux pour croisé le regard apaisant de son frère. _

_-On va la retrouver Kili, lui dit Fili avec un sourire réconfortant._

_-Comment ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

_\- Vas voir dans la clairière où nous somme passés avant elle y est peut-être tombée, moi je vais voir si elle n'est pas là._

_Le jeune nain hocha la tête vivement et partit à travers les arbres encouragé par son frère qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Kili prit bien soins d'inspecter au passage le sol sous toutes ses coutures alors qu'il voyait la lumière du soleil s'amoindrir à chaque minute. La clairière en question était toute proche, c'était le premier endroit où ils avaient souhaité regrouper les poneys. Cependant ils avaient jugé l'endroit bien trop dangereux. En effet le sol était escarpé, de nombreux arbres déracinés le jonchaient de toute part. On aurait pu croire qu'une horde de créatures malfaisantes avait investi les lieus._

_Pendant près d'une demi-heure Kili retourna ciel et terre, soulevant les feuilles mortes et écartant les hauts brins d'herbe dans l'espoir de retrouver sa précieuse chevalière. Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber sur une motte de terre ou sur des racines émergeantes. Mais rien à faire elle ne semblait pas être là. Il eut le vague espoir que Fili l'ait retrouvé bien qu'au fond de lui il sache que cette perspective était peu probable, son frère n'était pas très loin de lui, il l'aurait déjà prévenu. Avec un accès de rage incontrôlé il assena un violent coup de pied dans un rocher ce qui ne lui procura rien d'autre qu'une vive douleur._

_Il leva un regard désespéré vers le ciel, la nuit était tombée. Les hululements sonores des hiboux qui résonnaient autour de lui ne l'avaient jamais temps exaspéré. Kili regarda autour de lui, les hauts arbres demeuraient encore visibles mais la pénombre était bien trop avancée pour qu'il puisse distinguer un objet aussi petit qu'une bague. _

_Cependant il eut une lueur d'espoir quand, un peu plus loin, il crut apercevoir un reflet. Sans perdre une seconde il accourut dans cette direction._

_Mais il n'y avait rien, il eut beau tâtonner la terre froide, il ne trouva rien de plus que quelques pierres plates. _

_C'est donc, l'âme en peine qu'il décida de rejoindre son frère._

_Cette soirée n'aurait pas pu être pire, pensa-t-il._

_Il avait tort, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour son pied s'enchevêtra dans une racine et il se sentit tomber en arrière. Kili eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper à une branche de lierre qui serpentait sur le sol quand la terre se déroba sous ses pieds et que son dos entra en contact…avec le vide. Déglutissant avec difficulté il osa tourner la tête et put constater qu'il avait dérapé sur le versant d'un ravin._

_-Bordel c'est pentu ici ! Geignit-il._

_Il voulut prend plus d'appuis grâce à la branche de lierre qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mais celle-ci était à peine assez solide pour supporter le poids du jeune nain et ses pieds le soutenaient trop peu. Kili poussa un profond soupir, s'il dégringolait cette falaise il lui faudrait plusieurs heures avant de la remonter et de quoi soigner de nombreuses bosses._

_Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour se sortir de cette situation :_

_-FiiiLiiii !_

* * *

_Fili passa une main lasse sur son front, rien, il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace de la chevalière et l'absence de Kili lui montrait bien qu'il en était de même pour lui. Le nain blond sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée, il savait à quel point ce bijou lui était précieux._

_Abandonnant tout espoir de la retrouver dans la nuit noire, il jeta un dernier regard aux poneys pour se donner bonne conscience et pressa le pas en direction de la petite clairière._

_Il fut surpris en constatent que l'endroit était désert. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de son frère._

_-Kili ? Appela-t-il d'une voix forte._

* * *

_Kili grognait, toujours accroché à sa branche de lierre. Il avait passé dix bonnes minutes à hurler le nom de son frère sans résultat, alors après s'être bien cassé la voix, il décida de faire quelques tractions pour passer le temps, sans doute avait-il oublié la solidité douteuse de la branche car celle-ci émit un craquement douteux. Le jeune nain s'immobilisa et se résigna à attendre en silence que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Silence très relatif durant lequel il pesta dans sa barbe contre les « foutus végétaux pas fiables », contre cette « foutue forêt trop grande où on ne peut pas m'entendre, Fili qu'est-ce que tu fous ramène-toi j'ai mal au bras !» et aussi contre le «foutu hiboux de malheur qui vient de se poser pour la troisième fois consécutive sur ma tête, je ne suis pas un nid bordel ! »_

_ Cependant il n'avait jamais été de nature très patiente et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler une nouvelle fois il entendit avec bonheur la voix de son frère claque dans l'air._

_-Kili ? Tu es là._

_Le jeune nain redressa la tête avec une brusquerie sans nom qui manqua de le faire glisser encore plus._

_-FILI ! Fili vient je suis là !_

_-Où ? Je ne te vois pas !_

_-Normal, c'est pentu !_

_Kili entendit son frère grommeler pour cette précision aussi absurde qu'inutile et il manqua de tomber en lâchant la branche pour lui faire un geste obscène du bras, geste que le blond n'aurait de toute façon pas pu voir. _

_Après avoir suivi la douce voix de son frère, et le hululement moqueur du hibou qui était revenu déposer quelques brindilles dans les cheveux du plus jeune, Fili réussit finalement à le retrouver._

_-Comment as-tu fait pour atterrir là ? S'étonna-t-il._

_ -J'ai glissé, grommela Kili. Il faut que tu m'aides à remonter, je n'y arrive pas seul la pente est trop raide et je n'ai pas d'appuis._

_Le nain blond se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'approcha autant que possible du bord du ravin et tendit une de ses mains à son frère gardant l'autre agripper à une racine toute proche pour ne pas dégringoler lui aussi._

_Avec un effort considérable Kili parvint à empoigner la main de son frère qui le hissa difficilement auprès de lui._

_-Bon sang ce que tu peux être lourd ! S'exclama Fili essoufflé._

_Kili se contenta de hausser les épaules, il avait la mine triste et le regard baissé._

_-Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le blond _

_Bien entendu il connaissait déjà la réponse._

_-Non, murmura Kili._

_Fili posa une main douce dans les cheveux de son frère et retira délicatement les brindilles que le hibou facétieux y avait déposées ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour le consoler. _

_-On devrait retourner près des poneys, rester ici ne sert à rien._

_Kili hocha la tête et ils retournèrent sur leurs pas sous la brise estivale._

_-On vérifiera au campement demain matin, proposa Fili alors qu'ils étaient de retour près des montures. Peut-être qu'elle est quand même là-bas._

_Kili ne semblait pas l'écouter, il fixait le tapis de mousse sur lequel il avait failli s'assoupir. Il plissa les sourcils et passa sa main sur le côté de sa tunique._

_-MERDE !_

_Le jeune nain sursauta, coupé dans sa réflexion et se tourna vers la personne qui avait poussé ce cri : son frère._

_-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda le brun surpris._

_-Je…je crois qu'on a un problème plus grave que ta chevalière Kili. Deux poneys ont disparu, bégaya-t-il pour toute réponse._

_Kili leva les yeux dans la même direction. Deux arbres avaient été déraciné, entre eux les chevaux de Gandalf et Dylis semblaient étrangement agités et en effet à leurs côtés il ne restait plus que quatorze poneys._

\- Tout ça pour une bague ! S'étonna Dylis en se redressant un peu.

Fili eut un petit sourire alors que Kili rougit un peu les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Il faisait tourner le bijou en question entre ses doigts.

-Elle appartenait à notre père, dit doucement Fili.

-Oh…

Kili avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Où l'as-tu retrouvé ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Il releva brusquement la tête et rougit de plus bel.

-Euh…ce n'est pas très important, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Fili ricanait doucement dans sa barbe et Dylis fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.

-Kili, où était-elle ?

-_danmapoche…, _baragouina-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux face à ce bégaiement incompréhensible.

-Pardon ?

-Dans ma poche ! Grommela le nain.

Dylis dut se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour ne pas rire et Kili roula des yeux en s'enroulent dans sa couverture un peu vexé.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était de mauvais poil quand il était fatigué, s'amusa Fili.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et bailla une nouvelle fois.

-On devrait dormir.

Fili ne se fit pas prier, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement entre les fourrures, leurs yeux se fermèrent immédiatement.

-Bonne nuit, réussie à souffler la jeune femme.

-nuit, répondirent à l'unisson les deux frères.

Ils s'endormirent plus vraiment conscients du danger qui les attendait le lendemain.

**Voilà, voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé :3**

**J'ai quelques petites remarques à faire sur ce chapitre (désolé à ceux qui déteste les notes d'auteur à rallonge) :**

**Pour commencer le bonus : dites-moi si vous aimez le concept. Ça me dérangeais de ne pas expliquer comment Kili et Fili ont perdu les poneys c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulue faire des « bonus » j'en ferais encore par la suite prévu mais pas pour tous les chapitres par manque de temps et surtout d'idée. Par contre si vous avez des suggestions n'hésiter pas à me demander et je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

**Pour ce qui est du chapitre :**

**-J'ai essayé de faire deux scène un peu « angoissante », bon le résultat était un peu mieux dans ma tête, c'est surement dû au fait que les ais écrit en écoutant la B.O d'Harry Potter _Bathilda Bagshot, _elle met vraiment dans l'ambiance x)**

**-La phrase de Bifur « Sigin-tarâg mênu » signifie si on la traduit « longue barbe vous » donc vous l'aurez compris, n'étant pas une naine j'ai été obligé de faire de Khuzdul approximatif grâce à mon ami Google.**

**-Je n'ai pas fait apparaître Radagast pour une raison simple : je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce que Peter Jackson en a fait et je dois avouer que cela me dérange un peu. Je n'ai rien contre l'acteur sylvester mccoy que je trouve très talentueux mais disons que même si Radagast est un être simple qui aime la nature le ridicule du personnage ajouté par Jackson n'était pas nécessaire…mais ce n'est que mon avis xD**

**\- Sinon Bombur s'en prend plein la tronche. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher navré pour ceux et celles qui l'aiment bien xD**

** Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que si jusqu'à maintenant j'avais réussi à poster de façon assez régulière je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer les mois prochain (vive les révisions du bac YEAH !) mais bon je vais essayer quand même,**

**En attendant merci d'avoir lu, laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis? =)**

**Nuts**


	7. Le col caché

**Disclaimer : l'univers merveilleux de la terre du milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf Dylis. Une grande partie de cette fiction (pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité…) s'inspire des films de Peter Jackson.**

Chapitre 6 : Le col caché

C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar ! Thorïn courait à en perdre haleine entrainant Dylis à sa suite. Il la sentait trébucher régulièrement dans son dos, elle n'était probablement pas habituée à être trainée de la sorte. Thorïn hurla un autre avertissement en Khuzdul au reste de la compagnie priant pour que Gandalf puisse les mener en sécurité. Il pensa à Fili et Kili, les deux jeunes nains n'avaient jamais vécu de réels combats face à des orcs et même en les sachant bien entrainés leur oncle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet à leurs sujets. Heureusement que les autres s'étaient aussitôt mis à courir en suivant les indications du magicien et se trouvaient maintenant bien plus loin devant eux. Le roi nain se maudit d'avoir tant trainé et surtout de ne pas avoir surveillé ses arrières. Il accéléra l'allure tirant toujours Dylis à sa suite. Il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme mêlée aux mugissements atroces des wargs qui se rapprochaient un peu plus d'eux à chaque seconde. Ils avançaient dans la lande quasiment déserte essayant de distancer le plus possible les immondes créatures qui les prenaient en chasse, Thorïn cherchait désespérément un abri du regard mais les énormes rochers sur le chemin ne pourraient pas les cacher du regard des orcs quand ceux-ci arriveraient près d'eux. Dylis manqua de tomber en butant contre une pierre et le roi nain fut obligé de ralentir pour ne pas la lâcher. Les nains avaient beau être petits, l'errance de leur peuple et les nombreuses guerres qu'ils avaient vécus les avaient rendus rapides et endurants. Si Dylis avait été entrainé au combat et aux maniements des armes elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans une telle situation et ses jambes bien qu'elles soient plus longues que celles des nains n'avaient pas la même force. Thorïn osa un regard en arrière à la fois pour s'assurer que la jeune femme arrive toujours à suivre et pour estimer la distance entre eux et leurs assaillants. Elle était essoufflée mais ne ralentit pas, les wargs avaient gagné du terrain sur eux, s'ils continuaient à ce rythme il n'y aurait bientôt plus d'issus possible.

-Accélérez ! ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! haletât-elle en essayant de garder une allure stable alors que Thorïn l'entrainait dans sa course.

Il pivota vers la gauche manquant de faire tomber Dylis une nouvelle fois. Il y a avait non loin d'eux un amas de hautes pierres qui s'étendait sur une assez longue distance, c'était leur seule chance de pourvoir se cacher.

-Venez ! S'écria Thorïn.

Il la tira sans ménagement à l'abri d'une des parois rocheuse, ils pouvaient ainsi continuer à avancer sans être directement exposée au regard des orcs.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas de courir !

Si elle n'avait pas eu le souffle si court, Dylis aurait certainement répliqué en disant qu'il lui était bien difficile de faire autrement car la main du roi nain était toujours fermement agrippée à son poigné. Thorïn observait les rochers autour d'eux avec appréhension, ils ne les protégeraient pas longtemps car les orcs pourraient les voir sans difficulté une fois arrivés à leur hauteur. Il regretta soudain d'avoir quitté la forêt et les nombreuses cachettes que celle-ci pouvait prodiguer. Un regard au loin permis au roi nain de constater que le reste de la compagnie n'était plus visible, peut-être avaient-ils trouvé un endroit où ils pourraient se dérober à vue des orcs. Mais Thorïn qu'il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, lui et Dylis avaient bien trop de retard et les wargs étaient rapides. Il s'arrêta soudain et Dylis le percuta de plein fouet.

-Non mais vous auriez pu me prévenir ! Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Il lui fit signe de se taire et la tira vers deux gros rochers.

-Les orcs seront là d'une seconde à l'autre, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigue.

-Bouclez là ! s'énerva Thorïn.

Il se pencha entre les rochers et de sa main libre écarta les nombreuses branches de bruyère qui s'y étendaient. Dylis le dévisagea quand il poussa une exclamation satisfaite. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une question et la tira près des pierres.

-Rentrez là-dedans !

Elle le regarda ahurie sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Thorïn poussa un grondement exaspéré et désigna vivement l'espace entre les deux rochers. La bruyère qu'il avait poussé cachait en réalité une profonde crevasse dans la pierre, suffisamment enfoncé sous le sol pour y cacher deux personnes.

-Aller, dépêchez-vous ! la pressa-t-il à voix basse.

-Pour cela il faudrait que vous me lâchiez…

Thorïn baissa les yeux sur leurs mains toujours liées et il relâcha sa prise dans un geste brusque et poussa la jeune femme dans le trou au sol. Elle y pénétra sans trop de difficultés aussitôt suivit par le chef de la compagnie après qu'il ait jeté un dernier regard en arrière pour s'assurer que les orcs n'étaient pas dans leurs dos. Si la crevasse était assez profonde pour que Thorïn soit dissimulé entièrement ce ne fut pas le cas pour Dylis, son visage restait visible au-dessus du sol.

-Baissez-vous un peu, vous êtes trop grande.

Il crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme « c'est vous qui êtes trop petit » mais préférât ne pas relever, ce n'était pas le moment pour déclencher une dispute. Leur repaire de fortune était étroit et Dylis dû se contorsionner difficilement pour être totalement hors de vue, elle tordit son bras vers le haut pour recouvrir à nouveau la crevasse de bruyère. Elle se retrouva collée contre le torse du nain dans l'espace restreint. Thorïn pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune femme battre contre sa poitrine, il n'aurait su dire si cela était dû à leur course folle ou à l'approche de leurs ennemis qui se faisait imminente.

_Surement les deux_, pensa-t-il.

Dylis respirait avec difficulté, le regard tournée vers le bas. Thorïn ferma les yeux un instant, il entendit un résonnement sourd au-dessus d'eux. Les wargs arrivaient.

-Essayez de vous calmer ou on risque de se faire repairer, murmura-t-il à la brune dont il trouvait la respiration trop bruyante.

Malgré la pénombre de l'endroit il put voir avec surprise un petit rictus étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme en face de lui.

-C'est vrai, on risque de se faire grignoter par des wargs. Me voilà parfaitement rassuré ! J'ai été stupide paniquer, ironisa-t-elle.

-Il y a peu de chances qu'un warg parvienne à rentrer dans ce trou.

-Une flèche d'orc en revanche…

Thorïn ne répondit pas, elle avait raison ils n'avaient aucune issue si les orcs les trouvaient. Ils entendirent les créatures s'approcher, l'éco de leurs pas fit trembler la terre autour d'eux. Le roi nain inspira profondément priant Mahal pour ne pas être découvert. Il pouvait sentir Dylis trembler contre lui alors presque machinalement il passa un bras autour de ses épaules mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, elle avait le regard tourner vers le haut. D'immondes paroles en langue noire leurs parvenaient, il arrivait a entendre chaque mots ; la troupe d'orcs passait au-dessus d'eux.

Puis, après plusieurs minutes d'angoisse et d'incertitude ce fut le silence. Thorïn laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu.

-Ils sont partis ? chuchota Dylis.

-Je crois…

-Vous pensez que les autres ont réussi à se cacher ?

-Je n'en sais rien, souffla-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Il retira son bras des épaules de la jeune femme et se hissa hors de leur abri. Aux alentours il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'orc, mais aucun des membres de la compagnie n'était visible non plus. Il baissa les yeux, croisa le regard interrogateur de Dylis et finit par dire :

-Restez ici, je vais voir un peu plus en avant ce qu'il en est des autres…

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Au moins vous serez en sécurité ! Je reviendrais vous chercher quand nous serons hors de danger.

-Une horde d'orcs qui veut votre tête vous attend là-bas, vous penser vraiment revenir ? grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Thorïn ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement ne sachant que répondre. Elle avait raison : ses chances de revenir n'étaient pas grandes. Mais ça il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Je viens quoiqu'il en coute ! Hors de question que j'attende ici sans savoir ce qui se passe.

Elle sortit de la crevasse en retenant une grimace ; ses jambes étaient douloureuses d'être resté fléchis si longtemps. Thorïn la fixait d'une mine sévère comme si cela allait la faire changer d'avis mais elle soutint son regard, le roi nain finit par hocher la tête résigné. Ils reprirent leur course sur les traces des wargs.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le reste de la compagnie. Ils étaient attroupés derrière une haute paroi rocheuse et il n'y avait pas d'orc à proximité.

-Thorïn ! s'écria Kili en les voyant arrivé.

Le roi nain vint se plaquer contre la roche entre ses deux neveux alors que Dylis s'intercalait entre Nori et Bofur.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda ce dernier. On s'est alarmé en voyant que vous n'étiez plus derrière nous !

-On a réussi à se cacher, expliqua Thorïn. Les orcs ne nous ont pas vus.

-Il est où le vieux ? demanda soudain Dylis en s'apercevant de l'absence de Gandalf.

Personne de réagi à l'appellation, ils y étaient habitués.

-Partit faire diversion, dit Fili, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu échapper aux…

-Silence !

C'était Bilbo qui venait de l'interrompre, tous se tournèrent surpris vers le cambrioleur qui ne les avait pas habitués à des accès d'autorité. Cependant une lueur de panique brillait dans son regard et il désigna de la main le haut du rocher sous lequel ils s'abritaient, d'un autre geste il fit comprendre qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. Plus personne ne parla, les hobbits avaient l'ouïe fine mais maintenant qu'ils étaient prévenus les nains crurent aussi entendre une respiration bestiale. Alors avec hésitation Bilbo tira sa petite épée de son fourreau, elle renfaitait une étrange lumière bleue. Signe de la présence d'un orc.

Thorïn tourna la tête vers Kili désignant son arc d'un regard. Le jeune archer acquiesça doucement à la demande muette de son oncle. D'un geste lent il tira une flèche de son carquois, banda son arc et fit un pas en avant sous le regard anxieux de son frère. Kili se tourna pour faire face aux créatures immondes aux dessus du reste de la compagnie et décocha immédiatement sa flèche qui vint se planter dans la gorge du warg. La bête dégringola à terre dans un beuglement strident emportant dans sa chute l'orc qui la chevauchait. Le son d'un cor retenti à nouveau au loin, la diversion de Gandalf ne semblait plus faire effet.

L'orc s'était relevé laissant son warg mort derrière lui et se précipitait vers la compagnie, arme à la main. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose que Dwalin dans un rugissement de guerre lui avait planté sa hache en pleine tête, Bifur vint lui prêter main-forte en donnant de profond coup de lance dans le corps de l'orc bien que celui-ci ne sois déjà plus très vif. Dylis tira une dague de sa ceinture en entendant le reste de la horde s'approcher, même en fuyant la confrontation allait être inévitable.

-Il faut partir ! Vite ! hurla Thorïn.

Ils se remirent à courir à travers la lande ne sachant pas vraiment d'où allaient venir les orcs.

-Ils arrivent ! s'écria Gloïn en désignant l'espace en face de lui.

La compagnie bifurqua sur la gauche courant toujours à en perdre haleine. Bilbo tentait de tenir le rythme avec difficulté en jetant continuellement des regards apeurés autour de lui. Ils durent ralentir quand Thorïn s'arrêta soudain, les orcs arrivaient de tous les côtés. Le roi nain dégaina son épée en cherchant une échappatoire.

-En voilà d'autres ! cria Kili.

-Tue-les ! ordonna Thorïn.

Le jeune nain décochait des flèches à toute vitesse essayant de garder une distance de sécurité suffisante entre les créatures et la compagnie pour permettre aux autres de partir. Mais il y en avait trop qui venaient de partout.

-Nous sommes cernés ! dit Fili ses doubles lames à la main, prêts à l'attaque.

Dylis grinça des dents, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Avançant à reculons pour garder les orcs dans son champ de vision elle percuta un nain qui poussa un grognement mauvais. C'était Dwalin qui faisait tourner sa lourde hache dans sa main.

-Va te planquer quelque part avant de te faire découper en rondelles !

-Et vous laissez vous amuser tout seul ? Certainement pas ! objecta-t-elle d'un ton tout sauf convaincu. Le nain tatoué lui lança un regard mauvais avant de rediriger son attention vers les sombres créatures.

Kili continuait à tirer sur leurs adversaires mais cela ne semblait pas les décourager, ils semblaient de plus en plus nombreux et l'archer ne savait plus vers où se tourner.

-Où est Gandalf quand on a besoin de lui ! s'énerva Dylis.

-Il nous a abandonné, couina Ori en dégainant sa fronde pour envoyer une pierre sur un warg. Celui-ci n'en parut que plus énervé et s'approcha du nain en grognant férocement. Dori et Nori vinrent se placer aux côtés de leur frère essayant d'éloigner les bêtes. Bilbo brassait l'air avec sa petite épée ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Il faut tenir ! encouragea Thorïn.

La tempête de flèches qu'envoyait Kili ne parvenait pas à les ralentir suffisamment. Dylis et Dwalin se trouvaient maintenant encerclés par cinq wargs montés par des orcs. Dwalin attaqua, donnant de violents coups de hache à tout va. S'il réussit sans trop de difficulté à achever deux wargs les orcs qui les chevauchaient était bien plus dur à avoir. Dylis planta sa dague dans l'œil du warg en face d'elle, celui-ci s'étendit sur le sol dans un gémissement infect et la jeune femme évita dans un mouvement rapide la flèche que l'orc avait braquée sur elle et enfonça son arme dans ce qui semblait être les reins de l'infâme individu. Le bruit que fit sa lame en s'enfonçant dans la chaire lui retourna l'estomac. Elle retira la dague d'un mouvement sec alors que l'orc s'effondrait à ses pieds. Derrière elle Dwalin avait achevé un des orcs ainsi que les warg, il était aux prises avec un autre et ne vit pas le dernier dans son dos. Quand il eut abattu celui en face de lui (non sans récolter une belle coupure au passage) il sentit un métal froid se poser dans son coup accompagné d'un ricanement acerbe. Il ferma les yeux s'attendant à sentir la lame s'enfoncer dans sa nuque, mais au lieu de ça il entendit un petit croassement et un bruit de métal alors que le contacte froid quittait sa peau. Le nain tatoué se retourna déconcerter pour tomber nez à nez avec le sourire satisfait de Dylis qui secouait négligemment ça dague maculé d'un épais sang noir. Elle avait tranché la gorge de l'orc d'un geste vif et avait réussi à mettre son wargs hors d'état de nuire par la même occasion. Dwalin la dévisagea à la fois stupéfait et énerver. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, il n'avait certainement pas fini d'en entendre parler.

-Et dire qu'on a essayé de me faire croire que vous étiez un guerrier accompli, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il grinça des dents et son agacement apparent rendit la jeune femme bien plus heureuse que quelques minutes auparavant. Il voulu lui servir une remarque mauvaise quand une voix forte claqua dans l'air attirant leur attention.

-Par ici pauvres fous !

C'était Gandalf, le magicien se trouvait entre deux rochers, il paraissait étrangement petit, sans doute avait-il trouvé un tunnel.

-Il a mis le temps ! s'écria Dylis faussement scandalisé. A croire que ça l'amuse de nous voir trimer !

Sans attendre une minute de plus elle accourut en direction du magicien suivi de près par Dwalin. Le nain ne tarda pas à la dépasser en lui adressant un petit rictus moqueur.

_Frimeur_, pensa-t-elle en accélérant l'allure.

Elle blessa les quelques orcs qui se trouvaient sur son passage, suffisamment du moins pour pouvoir approcher de la cachette. Tous les nains ainsi que Bilbo y avaient déjà pénétré mis à part Kili qui continuait à tenir un maximum d'orcs à distance et Thorïn qui semblait l'attendre. Elle arriva auprès du roi nain alors que celui-ci décapitait un warg, elle donna un habile coup de dague entre les deux yeux de l'orc qui en était tombé.

-Allez vous cacher, lui ordonna Thorïn.

-Et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

D'un coup de tête il désigna Kili un peu plus loin qui envoyait des rafales de flèches pour éloigner les orcs, mais son carquois se vidait à vue d'œil.

-Rentrez là- dedans, vite ! ordonna à nouveau l'héritier de Durin.

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous me dites ça aujour…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la poussa sans ménagement dans le col, elle glissa le long de la paroi rocailleuse avant d'atterrir à côté des autres nains sur le sol dur.

-Crétin, souffla-t-elle en massant sa jambe éraflée à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Bofur lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire, elle la saisit et se remit sur ses jambes.

-Tu as été impressionnante ! lui dit-il avec un sourire.

-Oui tu as raison j'étais plutôt pas mal…pas vrai Dwalin ?

Elle n'obtint pas d'autre réponse qu'un grognement mauvais.

-Ça veut dire oui, murmura-t-elle à Bofur faisant rire ce dernier.

A l'extérieur ils entendirent Thorïn hurler le nom de son neveu et lui dire de fuir. Fili se tendit, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son frère et à son oncle. Les autres semblaient tout aussi inquiets mais ils furent soulagés en voyant le jeune nain glisser le long de la pente suivit de près par Thorïn. A peine furent-ils remis sur pied que le son d'un cor résonna dans l'air, mais ce n'était pas un cor d'orc, le son était plus fort, plus pur. Des bruits de sabots résonnaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et ils eurent tout juste le temps de se reculer quand un orc dégringola la pente une flèche plantée dans le coup. Gandalf donna quelques coups dans le corps inerte pour vérifier qu'il soit bien mort. L'orc ne bougea pas. Thorïn se pencha sur la dépouille et en extirpa la flèche d'un mouvement sec. Il l'examina et une grimace de dégout tordit son visage.

-Les elfes ! cracha-t-il en jetant la flèche à terre comme si elle avait appartenu à une quelconque créature répugnante.

-Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons-nous le suivre ? demanda Dwalin alors que Thorïn et Gandalf se défiaient du regard.

Thorïn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Bofur le devança :

-Nous le suivons bien sûr !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit chemin. Gandalf prit la tête prétextant qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure décision, il semblait connaitre l'endroit. Le chef de la compagnie restait derrière le visage sévère jetant des regards réprobateurs au magicien. Le tunnel était long et on n'en voyait pas la fin. Thorïn trainaient des pieds à l'arrière, la jeune femme lui lança un regard amusé et vint marcher à ses côtés.

-C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être lent aujourd'hui, se peignit-elle, on va encore se retrouver loin derrière les autres.

-Vous n'avez qu'à avancer dans ce cas, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de rester avec moi, rumina le nain.

-Si j'avance je vais me retrouver coincé derrière Bombur et croyez-moi je n'ai pas envie de le pousser à chaque fois qu'il reste bloqué quand le chemin se rétrécit.

Elle crut l'entendre ricaner mais quand elle tourna le regard vers lui il avait toujours les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il semblait énervé, préoccupé et surtout fatigué.

-Vous savez où Gandalf nous amène ?

-J'ai une idée sur le sujet, grommela-t-il.

-Où est-ce ?

Il ne répondit pas, la jeune femme souffla d'impatience face à ce nain si maussade par rapport aux autres devant elle qui frémissait de curiosité. Elle entendait la conversation de Bilbo et Gandalf, le hobbit s'interrogeait aussi sur leur destination.

\- Sentez vous mon cher Bilbo ?

-Oui, s'enchanta le hobbit, on dirait..on dirait de la magie…

Il n'avait jamais paru si fasciné depuis leur départ.

-C'est de la magie, expliqua le magicien, de la très puissante magie.

Dylis tourna à nouveau un regard interrogateur vers Thorïn mais celui-ci semblait de plus en plus aigri. Pourtant elle la sentait aussi, cette aura de magie. L'air se réchauffait, elle se sentait plus calme, apaisée. Mais cela ne semblait pas affecter le roi sous la montagne le moins du monde.

-Comment va-t-il ? questionna soudain Dylis.

Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme un peu surprit.

-De…qui voulez-vous parler ?

-Kili, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Oh, oui c'est un excellent archer, les orcs n'ont pas eu l'occasion de l'approcher, répondit-il alors qu'un petit sourire plein de fierté étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard inquiet vers son neveu. Dylis hocha doucement la tête, elle s'en doutait si Kili avait eu un problème Thorïn serait resté à ses côtés et Fili aurait immédiatement prévenu Oïn.

-Je vois de la lumière, s'exclama Dwalin plus loin devant.

Le silence retomba entre Dylis et Thorïn et ils accélèrent le pas. La lumière émanant de la sortie du passage leur parvint et quand ils sortirent du tunnel la jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Devant elle, entre de hautes cascades d'eau claires et les hauts arbres verdoyants, se dressait l'endroit le plus merveilleux qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Elle entendit Thorïn grogner et faire cogner le manche de sa hache contre la pierre. C'était donc ça qui l'énervait tant.

-La vallée d'Imladris ! dit Gandalf. Dans la langue commune on la connaît sous un autre nom…

-Fondcombe, termina Bilbo plus émerveillé qu'il ne pensait jamais l'avoir été au cours de sa vie.

Enfin, ils étaient en sécurité.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 6**

**Désolé il est vraiment court par rapport au précédant mais ne vous inquiéter pas le prochain sera à nouveau plus long ...normalement ;)**

**Review ?**

**A bientôt, **

**Nuts**


	8. La vallée d'Imladris

**Disclaimer : l'univers merveilleux de la terre du milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf Dylis. Une grande partie de cette fiction (pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité…) s'inspire des films de Peter Jackson.**

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Navrée, cette note va être un peu longue parce que l'auteur cherche désespérément un moyen de justifier son retard.**

**Bon, au mois de juin, quand je disais que je ne pensais plus pouvoir poster à un rythme régulier je n'aurais honnêtement jamais pensé prendre six mois de retard. Pour rapidement donner quelques explications j'ai travaillé tout le mois de juillet avec des horaires assez contraignants ce qui fit que j'étais complètement crevée en rentrant chez moi et incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Puis j'ai passé une partie du mois d'août à faire des travaux (tout le monde s'en fout je sais xD) et là aussi la situation n'était pas vraiment propice à l'écriture. Après ça j'avoue avoir eu un mal fou à reprendre le rythme d'écriture que j'avais et j'ai eu encore plus de mal à me réapproprier les personnages. Mais bon j'ai réussi à m'y remettre et comme vous pouvez le voir je poste ENFIN le chapitre 7 (en espérant encore trouver quelqu'un que cette fic intéresse). **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La vallée d'Imladris

Fondcombe.

Dylis se sentit soudain beaucoup plus détendu. Quoi qu'en disent les nains, elle savait que les elfes leur apporteraient nourriture et protections.

Gandalf s'était tourné vers eux en ouvrant les bras, paumes tendues vers l'extérieur il surplombait la vallée.

-Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer ! Nous y serons en sécurité.

Elle entendit Thorïn baragouiner quelques paroles en Khuzdul, l'intonation de sa voix ne laissait pas de doute, il ne s'agissait pas de gentillesse. Il se dirigea vers le magicien d'un pas lourd s'avança également pour se rapprocher du groupe. Le nain s'était planté devant Gandalf et le jonchait d'un regard révolté.

-C'était votre plan depuis le début ! accusa-t-il.

Le vieux magicien roula des yeux mais il resta calme comme s'il s'attendait à de pareilles calomnies.

-Trouver refuge chez notre ennemie ! continua de vociférer le roi.

-Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici Thorïn Oakenshield, la seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous.

Bilbo hochait la tête d'un air entendu avant de tourner vivement les yeux en direction des cascades d'eau scintillante échappant ainsi au regard foudroyant de Thorïn.

-Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ? se braqua-t-il. Ils voudront nous en empêcher.

-Sans aucun doute, accorda Gandalf, mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions et le seigneur Elrond est le seul à pouvoir nous en apporter.

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, fit remarquer Dylis à Kili.

Le jeune nain se contenta de hausser les épaules, il était certes très content de se retrouver hors de danger mais préférait cacher cette satisfaction devant son oncle connaissant la haine de celui-ci envers les elfes.

-Si nous voulons réussir il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme, continua Gandalf, c'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler moi !

Elle dû feindre un éternuement pour masquer ses éclats de rire. L'Istari l'ignora, affichant néanmoins une expression sévère.

-Vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité, autant le rester ! conclu-il en tournant les talons. La compagnie suivit leur guide. Ils empruntèrent le petit chemin étroit et escarpé qui serpentait dans la combe. Dwalin qui jusqu'à maintenant avait pris la tête du groupe se retrouva à traîner les pieds juste devant Thorïn. Les deux nains jetaient des regards venimeux au paysage sublime qui les entourait, à leurs expressions on aurait pu croire qu'ils se trouvaient dans un repaire d'orcs. Dylis commençait à se sentir plus qu'exaspérer.

-Vous êtes d'une mauvaise fois sans limite vous deux ! Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en plus le soleil semble revenu !

La jeune femme leur fit un grand sourire agaçant dont elle avait le secret et auquel le nain tatoué lui répondit de « bien vouloir la boucler si tu ne veux pas avoir à subir la colère des nains, de ma hache et de je ne sais pas encore quoi mais je vais trouver… et crois-moi t'en a pas envie, sale gosse ! »

Elle ne se priva pas de lui faire un geste grossier et Thorïn dû intervenir pour empêcher une bagarre.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, vous ne trouvez pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

Dwalin lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il avait compris.

-Je ne le pensais pas si soumis, chuchota la brune.

Heureusement pour elle, seul Thorïn l'entendit et il s'abstint de tout commentaire. La route rocailleuse les mena jusqu'à un petit pond qu'ils franchirent sans difficulté. Ils arrivèrent sur un chemin dallé de pierres blanches, parfaitement lisses jusqu'à se trouver au centre d'une grande place ronde qui était baignée par la douce lumière du soleil. Autour d'eux le doux bruit de l'eau avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Ils s'y regroupèrent en observant la demeure immense entourée de splendides jardins qui s'étendaient autour d'eux à perte de vue.

Bilbo était émerveillé, il tournait doucement sur lui-même sans savoir où poser le regard. L'endroit était tout simplement magique. Dylis inspira une longue bouffée d'air qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi pur, l'espace d'un instant elle se demanda même si elle ne se trouvait pas perdue en plein milieu d'un rêve. Tout cela semblait si irréel. Une voix à la fois douce et claire appelant «Mithrandir » la sortie de ses pensées, elle tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement. Un elfe descendait du grand escalier de marbre en face d'eux. Il était beau. Ce fut la seule chose que pensa Dylis pendant de longues secondes. Svelte et élancé, il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui encadraient son beau visage neutre de toute expression. Dylis et laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif face au nouvel arrivant. Thorïn le considérait avec écœurant et émit grondement sourd ce qui n'échappa absolument pas à la jeune femme. Elle prit un air encore plus ébahie et se tourna vers le chef de la compagnie.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela pouvait être vrai. Les livres disaient la vérité ; les elfes sont vraiment les plus belles créatures qui puissent exister, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Si Thorïn n'avait déjà pas l'air très en forme, il devint encore plus pâle alors qu'un éclair de colère traversait son visage.

\- Trop grand, trop mince, trop imberbe, trop elfe ! cracha-t-il avec un dédain et sans la moindre retenue. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez !

Elle sourit, fière d'elle, tandis que Dwalin affirmait d'un virulent hochement de tête les dires de Thorïn qui, Dylis en aurait mis sa main à couper, trahissait en plus de son profond mépris pour les elfes quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la jalousie. L' Ô combien renommé roi sous la montagne en viendrait-il à envier la sublime chevelure soyeuse de l'elfe ? Ou autre chose peut-être. Elle lui poserait la question ; un jour.

Gandalf s'était détaché de la compagnie. Il salua l'elfe, Lindir, apparemment. Dylis ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Thorïn que ce nom lui allait divinement bien, _Ah décidément les elfes sont pleins de bon goût. _Si Dwalin marmonna quelques menasses à son encontre, Thorïn l'ignora en regardent Lindir avec fureur. Ce dernier échangea quelques paroles avec le magicien et Dylis n'y compris pas un mot mais n'empêche _quelle belle langue que l'elfique !_ Le roi nain attrapa sa manche et la tira discrètement vers lui, les autres étant soit trop concentrés par ce que disait Gandalf soit accaparés par le paysage autour d'eux ne le remarquèrent pas.

-Qu'essayez-vous donc de faire ? murmura-t-il

-Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je m'extasie devant lui juste pour vous énerver ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle sentit la main du chef de la compagnie se contracter plus fortement autour de son poignet, il avait le regard flamboyant. Dylis avait parfaitement conscience du débat mentale qui se déroulait dans sa tête, Thorïn devait être en train de se demander si elle était sérieuse ou si elle se jouait de lui. Ne pas savoir le rendait furieux. Elle s'en délectait.

-Ça aussi c'est la deuxième fois que vous le faites aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en désignant leurs mains.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux, se contentant de la fixer sans ciller. Dylis ressentie une soudaine sensation de malaise et son sentiment de contentement s'évapora.

-Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond.

La voix de Gandalf les fit sursauter, ils n'avaient plus prêté attention à lui. Thorïn laissa retomber le bras de la jeune femme, il détourna la tête. Dylis nota qu'il jetait des regards quelque peu inquiets aux autres, surement pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait prêté attention à la scène. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être cas.

-Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas là.

-Pas ici, où est-il alors…

Le son clair d'un cor lui répondit. Dylis l'avait déjà entendu, c'était le même que celui qui avait résonné dans la plaine, après qu'ils aient échappé aux orcs. Tous se tournèrent vivement vers l'origine du bruit. Arrivèrent alors, sur la grande place blanche, une horde de cavaliers elfes. Dylis en comptait une bonne trentaine. Elle se sentit projetée en arrière, Thorïn l'avait poussé sans ménagement derrière lui alors qu'il ordonnait à ses compagnons de serrer les rangs. Les elfes cavalaient autour d'eux, d'une beauté et d'une froideur incomparables. L'espace d'un instant la jeune femme se sentit terriblement petite. Un des elfes se détacha du lot, lui aussi grand et beau. Elle ne parvint pas à lui donner un âge. Malgré le sourire qui effleurait son visage il avait cet air des gens qui n'ont que trop vécut de choses, cet air qu'elle constatait souvent sur le visage du magicien de Balin ou encore de Thorïn.

Il descendit de son cheval et salua chaleureusement Gandalf comme un vieil ami perdu de vu depuis longtemps.

-Seigneur Elrond !

Le magicien tout sourire s'inclina dans une légère révérence et les deux hommes s'étreignirent après avoir échangé quelques mots d'elfique.

-C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières, quelque chose ou quelqu'un a dû les attirer par ici, expliqua le seigneur elfe avec un rictus amusé alors qu'il tendait son épée à Lindir qui la prit avec un hochement de tête solennel.

\- Il se peut que se soit nous…

D'un mouvement de tête Gandalf désigna la compagnie. Dylis ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à quel point elle devait avoir l'air ridicule entre cette masse de nain. Elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas la légère assistance des yeux d'Elrond quand ils se posèrent sur elle. Il ne fit pas la moindre remarque et s'adressa directement au roi sous la montagne.

-Bienvenu Thorïn fils de Thráin.

Sans surprise pour personne, la réponse fut beaucoup moins chaleureuse.

-Il ne me sembla pas vous connaitre.

Le ton du roi nain était dur, froid et dénué de toute sympathie ce qui rappela fortement à Dylis sa première rencontre avec celui-ci.

-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père, observa Elrond après l'avoir scruté intensément, j'ai connu Thrór quand il était roi sous la montagne.

-Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous.

Ses paroles claquèrent comme un fouet. Les yeux de Dylis roulèrent dans leurs orbites, un excès de politesse n'allait pas le tuer, ça non !

Gandalf sembla aussi exaspéré qu'elle, le Seigneur elfe quant à lui fut à peine surpris. Il resta impassible de longues secondes avant de lancer quelques paroles dans sa langue à l'adresse des nains.

Bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas un mot, aucun ne manqua de s'en offusquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? s'époumona Gloïn.

La jeune femme soupira lourdement sans prendre la peine de retenir une remarque face à cette « foutue bande de rustre qui m'entoure ! »

Elle se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes ; un des rustres en question, Dwalin pour ne pas le nommer, n'avait pas apprécié la remarque.

-Si vous aviez été un peu plus grand vous auriez pu vous vanter d'avoir réussi à viser mon épaule, ironisa-t-elle.

Au regard qu'il lui lança elle comprit qu'il regrettait de l'avoir frappé avec son coude et nous avec sa hache.

Autour d'eux les nains aboyaient toujours des menaces à Elrond, Gandalf du donner un grand coup de bâton sur le sol et élever haut la voix pour se faire entendre.

-Non maître Gloïn, il n'a insulté personne, il vient de nous inviter !

Le silence se fit l'espace d'un instant parmi les nains, ils échangèrent quelques mots dont Dylis ne chercha même pas à comprendre le sens. Thorïn et Dwalin affichaient des mines des plus méfiantes et personne n'aurait pu douter qu'à ce moment ils auraient souhaité se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Bilbo pour sa part lançait des regards désespérés au magicien. S'il fallait partir, pas sûr que le hobbit suivrait.

C'est finalement Gloïn qui annonça la décision finale, avec tout le naturel du monde.

-Eh bien…dans ce cas allons-y !

_Ils sont vraiment sans gêne par moments_, s'irrita la jeune femme.

La compagnie emboîta le pas au seigneur Elrond. Il les mena dans sa demeure toujours suivie de près par Lindir. L'endroit était vaste et lumineux. Dylis regardait émerveillé tout autour d'elle, le long des murs s'étendait des tapisseries représentant diverses scènes légendaires que Bilbo ne manquait de commenter tout bas.

Ils passèrent devant un haut miroir aux sublimes bordures dorées. Dylis s'arrêta brusquement. Le reflet que venait de lui renvoyer la glace ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle eut du mal à admettre qu'elle se trouvait face à son propre reflet. Elle était pale, les cernes n'arrangeaient rien à ça. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses joues creusées, ses cheveux s'emmêlaient sur ses épaules dans une masse informe et la fatigue faisait briller dans son regard une légère lueur de démence qui n'arrangeait rien au tableau.

-Seigneur, je suis affreuse, murmura-t-elle avec une indolence contrastant étrangement avec sa mine horrifiée.

-Pour une fois qu'elle est dans le vrai ! dit Dwalin en passant à côté d'elle, ricanant sous sa barbe.

Les nains accélérèrent le pas, évitant soigneusement d'être pris à partie et comme tous si attendaient, le reste du trajet à travers la demeure fut ponctué par les joyeuses insultes que s'envoyaient Dylis et Dwalin. C'est dans ce calme relatif qu'Elrond les mena à un long couloir.

-Nous avons des chambres ici, dit-il en désignant l'endroit.

Dylis essaya de soutenir son regard alors qu'il la fixait avec intensité pour ensuite se tourner vers Gandalf, Thorïn et Bilbo.

-il y en a quatre autres à l'étage, ajouta-t-il

Ces paroles leur étaient clairement adressées et la jeune femme eut l'agréable impression d'un traitement de faveur.

-Si vous le permettez Seigneur Elrond je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous avant de pouvoir me reposer.

Gandalf avait dit ça d'un ton grave et Elrond hocha presque immédiatement la tête, il s'était probablement attendu à cette requête.

-Lindir, conduisez nos invités à l'étage.

Dylis afficha un petit sourire, se retrouver avec Thorïn et un elfe alors que le seul témoin à proximité était un hobbit épuisé promettait d'être divertissant. Lindir les mena jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, il leur désigna les chambres. Elle observait avec amusement la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. D'un côté Bilbo qui remerciait vivement l'elfe avec des courbettes et de l'autre Thorïn qui se contentait de grondements sourds.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous pourrez me trouver dans la cour, dit Lindir d'un ton aimable.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Dylis l'interpella avec un sourire charmeur. Une brillante idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte de façon aguicheuse, manqua de glisser et fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Dites-moi Lindir, vous avez quelqu'un ?

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Thorïn et Bilbo se figèrent avant d'avoir eu le temps d'entrer dans leurs chambres, le premier étrangement pâle et le second en essayant de cacher la curiosité que dévoilaient ses yeux (Bilbo restait un hobbit et il aurait donné beaucoup pour quelques ragots). Dylis appris également à cet instant que les elfes pouvaient rougir car le teint d'une pâleur impeccable de Lindir avait viré au rosé.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle haussa un sourcil face au regard rempli d'incompréhensions de l'elfe en face d'elle.

-Quoi ? Je me suis montrée trop subtile ?

Elle lui adressa un petit rictus plein d'éloquence en s'appuyant encore plus contre le chambranle. De rosé le teint de l'elfe vira à rouge et il baragouina qu'il viendrait les chercher pour le dîner avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

-Il ne doit pas être de ce bord, marmonna la jeune femme en balançant la tête en arrière pour dégager une mèche de cheveux qui lui avait glissé devant les yeux, dommage il était plutôt mignon.

Thorïn la gratifia d'un regard venimeux et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. C'est avec un air faussement offusqué Dylis se tourna vers Bilbo.

-Ce qu'il peut être lunatique !

-Ce n'était pas dans ton intérêt de l'énerver, n'est-ce pas ? ricana le hobbit.

-Mr. Baggins comment osez-vous insinuer une chose pareil, jamais je n'oserais faire ça! Après tout il est déjà assez insupportable sans rien faire pour.

La porte qui venait de claquer s'ouvrit et la tête de Thorïn apparut.

-J'entends ce que vous dites ! cracha-t-il.

-Oh vraiment ?

La porte claqua à nouveau.

Dylis fit un petit clin d'œil au cambrioleur amusé par la situation et entra dans sa chambre avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

* * *

Thorïn referma la porte d'un geste brusque ce qu'il regratta aussitôt. Il laissa sa tête retomber doucement contre le bois frais alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui traversait le crâne. Il passa une main un peu tremblante à l'arrière de sa tête. Sa blessure s'était quasiment refermée mais la quantité de sang séché dans ses cheveux l'inquiéta. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était descendue il réalisa que son bras droit était extrêmement douloureux. D'un pas chancelant il se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. La lumière de la pièce l'aveuglait, cela n'arrangea pas son mal de tête. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir il manqua de sursauter, il était trop pâle, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, on l'aurait dit au bord de l'évanouissement. Thorïn poussa un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que seuls Gandalf et Dylis avaient remarqué le mauvais état dans lequel il se trouvait ; ce n'était pas la peine d'inquiéter les autres. Il retira sa tunique et sa chemise avec des mouvements hésitants, chacun de ses gestes était douloureux. Il constata bien vite que sa blessure à la tête n'était pas la seule dont il avait écopé. Un bout de métal rouillé (surement un morceau d'une ancienne épée) était planté au niveau de son épaule, il devait surement s'être trouvé sur le sol où les trolls l'avaient lancé sans ménagement et avait transpercé sa tunique lors de l'impact, les événements s'étaient enchaînés si vite qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à la douleur. Thorïn retint un gémissement plaintif quand il l'arracha d'un geste brusque en essayant d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'échappait de la blessure. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ de Bree, il remercia Mahal pour lui avoir donné du temps afin de se reposer.

* * *

Dylis écarquilla les yeux en entrant dans sa chambre.

Sublime.

Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Comme le reste de la demeure du Seigneur Elrond la pièce était magnifique. Grande, lumineuse, luxueuse tout en restant sobre sans être encombré de babioles inutiles. Tout de sol au plafond montrait le travail minutieux et appliqué des elfes. La jeune femme pouvait sentir la magie des lieus l'entourer. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'habituer à ce style de vie. Une porte au fond de la chambre menait à une salle de bain, tout aussi sublime que la chambre. Dylis y passa plus de deux heures. Elle estimait qu'après avoir vagabondé pendant des semaines dans les terres sauvages en compagnie d'une bande de nains c'était le temps minimum pour être à nouveau présentable. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre après un bain des plus bénéfiques elle remarqua la pile de robes posées sur son lit. Dylis, elle n'avait entendu personne entrer dans la chambre pour les lui apporter, les elfes savaient être discrets et efficaces. Dylis prit bien une heure pour choisir laquelle elle allait porter (les elfes avaient fait l'effort de les amener jusqu'à sa chambre, c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle les essaye toutes !), elles étaient toutes à sa taille (encore une qualité à attribuer à ses hôtes, ils étaient observateurs). Elle se décida enfin pour une robe d'un bordeaux agrémenté de délicates broderies aux fils d'ors qui (selon elle) mettait parfaitement son teint en valeur.

-Un peu trop longue mais ça fera l'affaire, marmonna-t-elle en se tournant et se retournant devant son miroir.

Elle lissa la robe dans un doux bruissement de tissu. Les longues manches en velours qui coulait le long de ses bras et le ruban doré qui lui cintrait la taille lui faisaient (toujours selon elle) une silhouette exquise. Dans une pensée quelque peu lubrique, elle tira son corset vers le bas (en songeant qu'il serait intéressant d'apprendre s'il arrivait à Lindir de loucher). Dylis passa une main dans ses longs cheveux encore humides qui bouclaient dans son dos, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les laisser à l'air libre depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Elle tourna une dernière sur elle-même et dans un élan de vanité aiguë et sourit avec satisfaction. Non vraiment il n'y avait rien à redire, elle se trouvait parfaite.

* * *

Dylis s'était assoupi quand quelques coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre la réveillèrent. Elle sursauta, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler d'où elle se trouvait. Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle bondit sur ses jambes, se précipita s'arrêter face au miroir pour arranger ses cheveux et avec son sourire le plus charmeur et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement d'une élégance rare (encore et toujours selon elle) qui de l'extérieur paraissait surtout ridicule. Lindir se trouvait face à elle. Il lui annonça que le dîner était servi en prenant bien soin d'éviter de croiser son regard. Bilbo se tenait à ses côtés et trépignait d'impatience. Dylis fixait l'elfe sans ciller quand la porte de la chambre adjacente à la sienne sortit et Thorïn en sortit. Il avait mauvaise mine, encore plus qu'avant. Lindir le salua et tourna les talons pour les guider dans la demeure, Bilbo le suivait de près en lui posant des tas de questions auquel il répondait sans hésitation apparemment heureux de pouvoir échapper aux griffes de la jeune femme. Dylis et Thorïn marchaient dans un silence étrangement pesant puis finalement la jeune femme jeta un regard en biais vers le roi nain et demanda sans plus de cérémonie :

-Vous êtes stupide au point de penser que personne ne va se rendre compte de votre état ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-J'ai vu des morts qui avaient meilleures mines.

-Êtes-vous entrain de dire que vous êtes inquiète pour moi ?

La conversation de Lindir et Bilbo s'était faite plus saccadé, preuve que l'attention de ces derniers était maintenant tournée derrière eux.

-Je ne faisais qu'observer.

-Je vais parfaitement bien ! s'exclama Thorïn pour mettre fin au débat.

\- Vous voulez rire ? Un orc me paraîtrait attrayant à côté de vous !

La jeune femme ne put retenir un ricanement, apparemment très fière de sa remarque. Thorïn allait répliquer mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Gandalf. Le vieux magicien ne semblait pas s'être reposé et abordait une expression soucieuse.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Le Seigneur Elrond nous attend.

Dylis mourait d'envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas dû attendre depuis bien longtemps, elle était persuadée que Gandalf était resté avec le Seigneur elfe jusqu'à maintenant. Cependant l'air grave qu'abordait l'Istari la dissuada de tout commentaire.

Le magicien s'approcha de Thorïn, il le fixa droit dans les yeux avec sévérité.

-Le Seigneur Elrond est guérisseur, vous le savez sans doute.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, se braqua Thorïn.

Gandalf ne répondit pas et s'éloigna d'eux en grommelant contre ces « foutus nains butés ».

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, chantonna Dylis.

-Fermez là !

\- C'est limite si vous n'étiez pas plus agréable enfoncé sous terre quand les orcs nous passaient dessus !

-Vous faisiez moins la maligne à ce moment-là ! jugea-t-il bon de lui rappeler avec un petit rire amer.

Dans le fond il fulminait, cette femme avait un don certain pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas laissé moisir dans ce trou, marmonna-t-il.

-Laissez-moi réfléchir…

Dylis posa un doigt sa joue dans une mimique de réflexion exaspérante.

-Oh ça y est je sais ! C'est parce que vous n'avez pas d'autorité sur moi espèce de sale…

Un éternuant sonore de Bilbo qui n'avait rien de naturel masqua la fin de sa phrase.

Pour la plus grande joie des oreilles sensibles, la dispute n'eut pas lieu de continuer, il arrière sur une grande terrasse surplombant la vallée, Elrond les y attendait. Les autres nains étaient déjà attablés. Tout autour d'eux, des elfes jouaient une douce mélodie, reposante et harmonieuse.

-En tout cas c'est très aimable à vous de nous recevoir Seigneur Elrond, s'exclama Gandalf en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Mais pardonnez-moi je ne suis pas vêtu pour un dîner !

-Mais vous ne l'êtes jamais, s'amusa Elrond en s'approchant d'eux.

Dylis fut surprise de le voir sourire avec autant de naturel alors que son visage pouvait paraître si froid. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire encore plus chaleureux.

-Vous être ravissante.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais Elrond était intimidant. Pour reprendre constance elle dit avec une pointe de sarcasme :

-Merci, au moins un homme ici l'aura remarqué.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté, du coin de l'œil elle vit Lindir rougir et s'éloigner rapidement, Bilbo lui adressa une moue d'excuse, Gandalf roula des yeux en poussant un soupir exaspéré, Thorïn pour son compte lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais détourna les yeux avant qu'elle ne le remarque. En réalité c'était la première fois qu'il prêtait vraiment attention à elle depuis leur arrivée à Fondcombe. Il se dit que le coup qu'il s'était pris à la tête devait avoir dérangé quelque chose dans son esprit car l'espace d'une seconde il songea qu'Elrond n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-Si vous voulez bien vous joindre à moi pour dîner, j'aurais à vous entretenir de certaines questions, proposa Elrond au chef de la compagnie. Thorïn hocha la tête et lui et Gandalf le suivirent jusqu'à une table un peu éloignée. Dylis et Bilbo se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres nains, ils mouraient de faim.

-J'aurais dû me montrer plus courtois avec toi, s'excusa Bilbo, c'est vrai que tu es vraiment sublime mais pour dire la vérité j'étais tellement fasciné par cet endroit que je n'ai pas pensé à…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bilbo, le coupa la jeune femme en riant, je disais ça uniquement pour énerver Thorïn !

A la mention du futur roi le visage du hobbit s'assombrit.

-Dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'impression que…que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec lui ?

-Thorïn ? Si tu parles de son mauvais caractère, ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, s'étonna Dylis.

-Non, non je ne parlais pas de ça, souffla Bilbo, il a l'air…fatigué.

-Il s'est blessé quand les trolls vous ont choppé, un coup à la tête, lui apprit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

-Oh, il devrait demander à être soigné.

Dylis haussa un sourcil.

-Mon cher Bilbo, je crois qu'on aurait plus de facilité à le convaincre d'embrasser un orc !

C'est en riant à cette remarque qu'ils s'installèrent à table. Bilbo partit s'assoir près de Balin alors que Dylis se faisait une place entre Fili et Bofur, ce dernier émit un sifflement admiratif en la voyant.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu une femme de ta vie!

Bofur rougit un peu et Dylis se sentit flatté en constatent qu'elle faisait cet effet de plus en plus souvent. D'aucuns auraient dit que c'était mauvais pour son égo, elle s'en foutait royalement!

-Difficile de faire autrement, tu es vraiment resplendissante dans cette robe!

-Parce que je ne le suis pas d'habitude? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Bofur lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et cacha sa gêne dernière un sourire charmeur.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Même en combattant une bande de trolls tu arrives à être superbe! N'est-ce pas Kili?

Il se tourna vers le jeune nain assis à côté de lui pour le prendre à partie mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

-Kili tu m'écoutes?

-Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, il est parti dans un autre monde, ricana la brune.

En effet le jeune nain était perdu dans la contemplation d'une harpiste elfe à qui il adressait des clins d'œil provocateurs. Il dut sentir que les autres l'observaient car il tourna la tête vers Bofur, son sourire fana pour laisser place à une mine confuse. Dwalin, assit en face de lui avait également levé la tête vers le plus jeune et Dylis fut surprise de distinguer une touche d'amusement derrière son regard perplexe.

Kili piqua un fard en tentant de se justifier.

-Les filles elfes ne m'attirent pas beaucoup, trop maigres, elles ont toutes des pommettes hautes et la peau veloutée. Pas assez de barbe pour moi.

Dwalin sourcilla.

-Quoique, celle-là soit pas mal, ajouta Kili avec intérêt.

D'un petit mouvement de tête il désigna l'elfe qui venait de passer derrière lui.

Le nain tatoué se penchant vers lui par-dessus la table d'un air de confidence.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas une fille, lui avoua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toute la tabler s'esclaffe bruyamment. Apparemment ils avaient tous laissé leurs conversations de côté à profit de cette révélation assez inattendu. Dylis, incapable de modérer son fou rire, sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. A côté d'elle Fili s'étouffait à moitié dans son verre de vin totalement indifférent de la gêne que cela provoquait à son petit frère.

-C'est très marrant, vraiment, bouda Kili.

Dylis se pencha vers lui.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Lindir, je suis sûre qu'il serait intéressé !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Bofur alors que Kili s'était mis bouder ouvertement.

-Il a refusé mes avances ! s'offensa-t-elle.

-Les elfes sont des créatures insensé, soupira Bofur.

-Alors pas celui-là ! s'exclama Dwalin.

N'ayant pas vraiment apprécié le sous-entendu, Dylis jugea bon de refiler un violent coup de pied par-dessous la table à ce nain bourru. Elle le manqua et frappa Dori à la place. Ce dernier fit un bond sur sa chaise et laissa tomber sa fourchette dans l'assiette d'Ori. Alors que Dori tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver le responsable de cette calamité elle s'intéressa soudain à Bofur en essayant d'ignorer le rire moqueur de Dwalin.

Le repas se déroula bien, mis à part les incessantes plaintes des nains à qui le régime alimentaire des elfes ne convenait pas vraiment. La nuit avait commencé à tomber et la lumière provenait maintenant de chandelles que les elfes s'étaient appliqué à disposer tout autour de la terrasse. De temps à autre Dylis lançait un regard à la table du seigneur Elrond. Il examinait les épées de de Thorïn et de Gandalf. Elle allait se détourner de la scène lorsqu'elle remarqua que le chef de la compagnie venait de se lever et de quitter la terrasse d'une démarche rapide bien qu'un peu chancelante. Gandalf le suivit des yeux, les sourcils froncés, il était inquiet. Autour de la jeune femme personne ne s'était formalisé de son départ, à vrai dire la quantité de vin présent sur la table avait dangereusement diminué. Les restes de nourriture commencés à voler. Elle évita de justesse un œuf lancé par Dwalin. Alors sans réfléchir plus que ça elle quitta la table et partit sur les pas de Thorïn. Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure la jeune femme songea qu'elle était partie juste à temps quand elle entendit la voix étouffée de Bofur qui s'était mis à chanter.

* * *

Thorïn était parti sans plus d'explication. Il ne se sentait plus le courage d'écouter les questions incessantes d'Elrond. Jamais les elfes ne les encourageraient à continuer leur quête, ça il le savait. Mais Thorïn commençait à douter des capacités de Gandalf, jamais il ne convaincrait le Seigneur de Fondcombe de traduire la carte. Cela le rendait fou de rage. Il ne voulait que leur halte chez ce peuple qu'il détestait temps s'avère finalement inutile, bien qu'au plus profond de lui, le roi savait très bien qu'ils n'auraient pas pu survivre tous bien longtemps sans eux.

Thorïn ne voulait pas rejoindre sa chambre immédiatement, bien qu'il éprouve une profonde fatigue il restait bien trop préoccuper pour s'endormir. Alors il continua son chemin, longea le couloir pour finalement arriver à un balcon qui donnait sur le versant sud de la vallée. Le chef de la compagnie s'accouda à la rambarde, il se sentait étourdi mais l'air frais de la soirée lui faisait du bien. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les faibles lumières qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans l'obscurité des forêts alentour pour détourner son esprit de la douleur qui le parcourait mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Il avait nettoyé la plaie de son épaule comme le lui avaient permis ses mains tremblantes mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne suffirait pas à éloigner les risques d'infection.

Il eut soudain envie de rire, rire de lui-même, de son comportement stupide. Si son état venait à empirer c'est par sa faute que la compagnie serait ralentie. Ils pourraient se retrouver plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, par sa faute. Malgré ça l'idée de se faire soigner par un elfe lui paraissait tout bonnement inconcevable. Il se redressa un peu et un gémissement plaintif franchit ses lèvres. Ses mains agrippées à la rambarde se remirent à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

-Si déjà vous ne voulez pas vous soigner, aller au moins vous coucher.

Thorïn fit un bond en arrière. Dylis se tenait derrière lui, appuyer contre le mur de façon nonchalante. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Contrairement à son habitude elle ne souriait pas.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-C'était trop bruyant là-bas et je suis fatigué, répondit elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu allez ailleurs ? Cette maison est bien assez grande, grommela Thorïn en haïssant le tressaillement de douleur qui perçait dans sa voix.

-Je vous rappelle que ma chambre se situe dans le même couloir que la vôtre !

-Qu'attendez-vous pour y aller alors ?

-J'ai changé d'avis.

Elle vint s'accouder à ses côtés.

-Vous devriez profiter de notre séjour ici pour vous reposer autant que possible, nous n'en aurons plus beaucoup l'occasion quand nous serrons repartis, dit-il après un moment de silence.

-Vous êtes très mal placé pour me dire ça.

Elle se pencha vers l'avant, laissant ses cheveux glisser par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans les lumières vacillantes du paysage nocturne. La lune quasiment pleine enrobait la combe d'une lueur fantomatique. Même en pleine nuit l'endroit paraissait irréel.

Thorïn considéra la jeune femme, c'était une chose rare que de la voire tellement calme. Le roi songea à la façon dont elle avait combattu les orcs, il c'était trompé à son sujet, elle savait se défendre. Il avait bien vu de quelle façon elle avait sauvé la vie de Dwalin, son ami ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais. Thorïn se mis à penser qu'elle était une bonne combattante. Il continua de la dévisager des pieds à la tête. Dans cette tenue elle ressemblait à tout sauf une guerrière. Il se demanda un instant si elle ne cachait pas une dague sous sa robe, la connaissant cela ne l'aurait guère surpris.

-Quand vous aurez fini de me reluquer, faites-moi un signe.

Elle avait toujours le regard perdu dans le lointain et le roi nain sous la surprit à sourire.

-Vous ressembler à une elfe, dit-il.

-Merci.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment.

-Ça c'est ce que vous voulez me faire croire.

Thorïn soupira résigné, cette femme était impossible.

-Vous savez très bien ce que mon peuple pense des elfes.

-Allez donc dire ça à Kili, je crois bien que votre neveu s'est entiché de l'une d'entre eux.

Thorïn se redressa brusquement, une réplique cinglante au bord des lèvres. Cependant le seul son qui les franchit fut une plainte étranglée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai essayé de le caser avec Lindir mais il n'a pas voulu.

Il ne répondit rien. Sa tête tournait, la douleur le rendait nauséeux. Il voulut regarder Dylis, elle était floue. Le sol tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard il se serait probable étalé sur par terre si la jeune femme ne l'avait retenu. Thorïn pris appuie sur elle, il devina plus qu'il ne vit la grimace sur le visage de la brune, elle devait avoir du mal à le soutenir.

-Venez !

C'était un ordre, Thorïn détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, il était roi après tout ! Cependant il la suivit sans faire d'histoire, il n'était pas vraiment en bonne position pour lui protester. Elle le traîna jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Des chandelles brillaient partout dans la pièce diffusant une douce lumière, les elfes avaient dû venir les allumer pendant le repas.

Dylis soutint Thorïn jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur son lit. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux un instant, il entendit Dylis aller fermer la porte, revenir vers lui puis s'éloigner à nouveau. Quand il rouvrit les yeux la jeune femme n'étaient plus là mais il pouvait percevoir des bruits provenant de la salle de bain. Il inspira profondément, à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à ce que le décor cesse de tourner autour de lui.

-Vous auriez pu me ramener directement dans ma chambre, remarqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il crut d'abord qu'elle ne l'eut pas entendu car sa réponse tarda, puis après quelques secondes de silence la jeune femme clama :

-J'aurais pu en effet mais vous auriez tout fait pour me foutre dehors la seconde d'après !

-Parce que vous pensez pouvoir m'empêcher de partir ? s'enquit Thorïn.

Dylis sortit de la salle de bain, un récipient en verre remplit d'eau sous le bras et des bandages ainsi que des pots contenant différents onguents dans la main.

-Mais aller-y je ne vous retiens pas au contraire, je serais même ravie de vous regarder vous trainer minablement jusqu'à la porte pour sortir. En revanche je préfère vous prévenir, votre amour-propre risque d'en prendre un sacré coup ! s'enflamma la jeune femme en déposant brusquement ce qu'elle avait en mains sur la petite table près du lit.

Ils se confrontaient du regard pendant de longues secondes, aucun d'eux ne semblant prêt à baisser les yeux. Ce fut Thorïn qui brisa le silence.

-J'avais raison finalement.

Dylis le dévisagea la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

-Sur quel propos ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Un faible rictus étira les lèvres de Thorïn.

-Vous êtes inquiète pour moi, affirma-t-il.

N'importe qui entrant dans la pièce à ce moment précis aurait pu parier sur le fait que la jeune femme retenait une furieuse envie de gifler le nain en face d'elle.

-Je n'ai absolument aucun scrupule à vous laisser suffoquer dans un coin de douter pas de ça !

-Alors je peux m'en aller.

Il fit mine de se lever mais Dylis lui ordonna de rester à sa place.

Il dut avoir l'air bien trop satisfait aux yeux de la jeune femme car elle lui lança un regard assassin alors qu'elle se plantait devant lui, un linge humide à la main.

-Baisser un peu la tête, je veux voir l'état de votre blessure.

-Elle a quasiment cicatrisé, ce n'était qu'une égratignure, assura Thorïn en soupirant.

Cependant il s'exécuta tout de même.

En effet ce n'était rien de très alarmant. Thorïn avait réussi à retirer le sang coagulé dans ses cheveux. Il y avait moins de dégâts que ce qu'elle avait imaginé la veille. Elle s'appliqua tout de même à désinfecter la plaie pas entièrement refermé. Le roi nain restait étonnamment calme. Il ne disait pas un mot, Dylis n'entendait que sa respiration laborieuse. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa la position plus qu'étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle était debout face au roi, s'appliquant à soigner la blessure qu'il avait à la tête et Thorïn quand à lui avait les yeux fixés droit devant lui. C'est-à-dire directement dans le décolleté de la jeune femme.

-La vue vous plaît au moins ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Il tressaillit, paru gêné, mais repris vite contenance.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait réellement quelque chose à regarder, railla-t-il.

Son ton était redevenu froid et cassant.

-Pourtant vous me provoquez…Aïl !

-Oh pardon je vous ai frappé ? C'était accidentel.

Avec une moue moqueuse elle s'éloigna de lui. Thorïn grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si la jeune femme était réellement amusé ou énervé par la situation.

-Vos sautes d'humeur deviennent lassantes, bougonna-t-il.

Dylis examinait les pots d'onguent en ricanant et finit par en choisir un avant de revenir vers le nain.

-Entre nous Thorïn, je ne suis pas la plus prompte aux sautes d'humeur.

Il la dévisagea incrédule.

-Vous êtes en train de vous foutre de moi.

-Jusque-là rien d'inhabituel. Ne me dîtes pas que vous venez juste de vous en rendre compte ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Vous étiez en colère il n'y a pas cinq minutes ! continua Thorïn en l'ignorant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est parce que votre comportement m'exaspère.

-Y aurait-il une raison particulière à ça ?

-Enlevez votre chemise.

Thorïn tiqua, il la considéra ébahie. Elle abordait un air des plus naturels qui soit.

-Je vous demande Pardon ? articula le roi.

-Enlevez votre chemise, répéta-t-elle avec un mouvement d'impatience.

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

Dylis roula des yeux, poussa un soupir irrité et lança à Thorïn un regard qui lui donna l'impression qu'elle le prenait pour un parfait abruti.

-Parce que ces remèdes –elle secoua le pot d'onguent- ont beau être elfique je doute qu'il soit efficace sur le tissu, expliqua-t-elle en détachant chacune des syllabes comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement obtus qui refuse de comprendre ce qu'on lui explique.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Thorïn continuait de la fixer, il avait l'air parfaitement hébété, lui-même ne savait si c'était à cause de l'audace de la jeune femme ou du fait qu'elle ait constaté la blessure de son épaule ; il s'était pourtant appliqué à rien laisser paraître.

-Comment avez-vous su…

-Je vous ai observé pendant le repas, répondit-elle, votre bras semblait vous gêner.

-Je ne pensais que ça s'était remarqué, murmura-t-il.

-Vous êtes prévisible Thorïn, maintenant faîte ce que je vous dis, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer la nuit à vous soigner.

-Personne ne vous y oblige.

Cependant il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, c'était la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelque minutes ; deux fois de trop selon lui. Mais il n'avait plus la force et encore moins l'envie de se quereller avec elle. Il était bien trop fatigué. Enlever sa tunique et sa chemise fut la même épreuve que lors de son arrivée quelques heures plus tôt. Dylis n'amorça pas le moindre moment pour l'aider, au contraire elle avait l'air de se délecter du spectacle. La plaie n'était pas belle à voir. Elle ne saignait plus mais le risque d'infection n'était pas éloigné. Une contusion s'était formée autour lui donnant un aspect encore plus inquiétant.

-Tournez-vous un peu, demanda doucement Dylis.

Il tressaillit quand les doigts de la jeune femme l'effleurèrent. Dans son dos il pouvait deviner qu'elle souriait.

-Vous avez les mains froides, se justifia-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas le cas et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Thorïn poussa sifflement d'agacement qui se transforma vite en sifflement de douleur quand le baume des elfes pénétra dans sa chaire à vif.

-Arrêtez de gigoter, c'est fou ce que vous pouvez être délicat.

Il se tendit ; elle avait touché un point sensible.

-Si vos neveux apprenaient que…

-Vous ne leur direz rien !

Il se retourna brusquement face à elle, les mains de la brune griffèrent légèrement son épaule blessée. Il poussa un faible gémissement et la tête lui tourna un peu.

-Ils s'inquiètent pour vous.

-Justement, pas la peine de les inquiéter encore plus ; sans raison qui plus est, argumenta Thorïn en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Tout dans son comportement montrait qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. Dylis attrapa un bandage qu'elle s'appliqua à passer autour de son épaule.

-Vos blessures sont relativement superficielles, déclara-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour en informer Thorïn.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit !

-Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez dans un état aussi lamentable ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi?

-Hier soir, comme tout le monde, menti le futur roi sous la montagne.

-Mais bien sûr, vous avez dormi en sachant que des orcs étaient à nos trousses alors que la moindre goutte de pluie vous en empêchait il y a quelques semaines, ironisa Dylis.

Elle se leva pour rapporter les baumes dans la salle de bain.

-Vous devez dormir.

-Alors laissez-moi retourner dans ma chambre.

-Certainement pas ! Vous resterez ici ce soir, contra-t-elle en revenant.

Il haussa les sourcils perplexes.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ?

Dylis contourna le lit et se jeta à ses côtés sans la moindre grâce, balançant d'un coup de pied ses bottes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Parce que je veux m'assurer que vous vous reposiez.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir dans le même lit que vous, contra-t-il d'un ton catégorique bien que la fatigue soit palpable dans sa voix.

-Je ne vais pas vous tuer dans votre sommeil ! On m'accuserait tout de suite…de toute façon je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

-Vous dites ça à tous les hommes que vous rencontrez ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça, son cerveau était embrumé et il ne contrôlait plus vraiment les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

-Non, j'ai généralement beaucoup moins de mal à les faire entrer dans mon lit.

Elle aurait pu parler de la météo son ton n'aurait pas été diffèrent.

-Vous êtes impossible, grommela Thorïn.

-On me le dit souvent, Maintenant dormez ou je vais être obligé de vous assommer ! le mit-elle en garde avant de se glisser sous les couvertures (qu'elle jugea d'excellente qualité soit dit en passant).

Résigner il s'allongea précautionneusement dans ce lit, heureusement assez grand, en prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à la jeune femme. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant, ses jambes n'auraient pas eu la force de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Pendant un long moment le silence ne fut brisé que par le doux chant des elfes qui résonnait dans la vallée ; un son que Thorïn trouva plus que désagréable. Les yeux fixés sur la lueur vacillante d'une chandelle il s'adressa soudain à Dylis.

-Comment pourrais-je dormir, cette quête me préoccupe bien trop.

Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer dans son dos, le matelas bougea un peu. Elle s'était redressé sur son coude, Thorïn pouvait sentir son regard perçant lui vriller la nuque.

-Savez-vous pourquoi Gandalf m'a demandé de rejoindre la compagnie ?

-Parce que nous avions besoin de quelqu'un pour nous aider à combattre.

-Et savez-vous pourquoi son choix s'est porté sur moi ? insista-t-elle.

-C'est un magicien mais il n'a pas toujours les meilleures idées, regardez un peu le cambrioleur qu'il s'est procuré !

Elle ne releva pas, après tout elle avait pensé la même chose la première fois qu'elle avait vu Bilbo.

-Ce n'est pas uniquement pour que je vous aide au combat que le choix de Gandalf s'est porté sur moi, avoua-t-elle.

Thorïn se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face en l'interrogeant du regard, elle avait attisé sa curiosité.

-Il a pensé que vous auriez besoin d'une…distraction, expliqua la jeune femme.

-D'une distraction ? La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de me distraire de la quête ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas votre quête qu'il a essayé de vous sortir de la tête, Thorïn, mais vos pensées morbides ! Sinon croyez-moi vous ne survivrez pas jusqu'à votre foutue montagne !

-Eh bien je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais vous n'avez pas été très efficace jusqu'à présent.

C'était un mensonge, il en avait conscience. Cette femme était tout bonnement insupportable et ça avait suffi plus d'une fois à lui occuper l'esprit.

-De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourriez m'aider ce soir, ajouta-t-il.

-Racontez-moi ? suggéra-t-elle en s'affalant à nouveau sous les couvertures.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce qui vous tracasse à ce point.

-Je croyais que vous deviez me distraire, remarqua le roi avec un petit rire sans joie.

-Racontez-moi, insista Dylis, continuer à ruminer vos pensées ne vous sera d'aucune utilité.

Elle avait parfaitement raison et Thorïn le savait. Alors il parla, il lui fit part de ses craintes à propos cette quête interminable à laquelle il avait mêlé des gens qui lui étaient chers, de la frayeur que lui provoquait l'idée de perdre Fili et Kili. Il lui parla de Smaug et d'Erebor, de l'Arkenstone. Dylis somnolait plus qu'elle ne l'écoutait mais ça lui était égal. La jeune femme s'endormie rapidement, il continua à parler se remémorant les temps anciens où la grande cité des nains prospérait plus belle que jamais. Quand le sommeil s'empara enfin de lui, les chandelles s'étaient étaient depuis longtemps.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

** Encore une fois désolée pour la longue attente ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir à nouveau poster à un rythme régulier que je le faisant avant mais ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain ne se fera pas attendre aussi longtemps…normalement ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à bientôt**

**Nuts**


End file.
